Safe Haven
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Blaine Anderson se muda a un pequeño pueblo para rehacer su vida y crea grandes muros emocionales que serán traspasados por Kurt Hummel, uno de los habitantes del pueblo. Cuando Blaine cree haber encontrado la paz y felicidad que anhelaba, alguien de su pasado regresa a atormentarlo.
1. Cap 1: Huyendo

Blaine Anderson se muda a un pequeño pueblo para rehacer su vida y crea grandes muros emocionales que serán traspasados por Kurt Hummel, uno de los habitantes del pueblo.

Cuando Blaine cree haber encontrado la paz y felicidad que anhelaba, alguien de su pasado regresa a atormentarlo.

**-o-o-o-**

Adaptación de la película _**"**Safe Haven**"**_

Historia sugerida por_**"**hummelandersonsmythe**"**_ (•^-^•)

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"****Huyendo"**

* * *

.

En un barrio de lujo, un hombre con el cabello cubierto de gel por completo, corre desesperado por las calles en medio de la noche, lleva un brazo manchado de sangre y en el otro una bolsa de tela.

Su respiración es completamente agitada y va llorando, al llegar a una casa golpea la puerta insistentemente hasta que una mujer mayor abre y al verlo en ese estado lo hace pasar preguntándole qué había ocurrido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El hombre permanece oculto en dicha casa un par de días, se mira al espejo su cabello largo y rizado le cubre la frente ahora que no tiene ningún rastro de gel y la barba le empieza a crecer. Le agradece a la mujer por todo y en medio de la noche se va.

Camina a toda prisa por las calles, lleva puesto un abrigo de mangas largas y capucha con la que oculta su rostro lo más posible. Mira hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo siga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La policía busca al hombre por todas partes, ha recorrido todo el vecindario y nadie da razón de él. Empiezan a pensar en las posibilidades que tiene de escapar y los medios mediante los cuales podría hacerlo.

Llegan a la conclusión que la única forma de huir sin llamar la atención es en bus.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El hombre de cabello rizado llega al terminal de buses y compra un boleto, está muy nervioso, las manos le tiemblan, se va tropezando con las personas y llama mucho la atención, al darse cuenta de ello, sale corriendo en busca del bus en el que se va a ir.

Cuando se está acomodando en un asiento, alcanza a divisar a dos agentes de policía que están deteniendo a los buses para inspeccionarlos y se tensa por completo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un detective que era el más interesado en encontrarlo estaba revisando un bus y mostrando a todas las personas una foto del fugitivo, alguien creyó reconocerlo pero luego descartó la posibilidad ya que no era exactamente igual como lucía el hombre que había tropezado con él minutos atrás.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El bus en donde iba el hombre de cabello rizado partió antes de que la policía llegara de ese lado, así que nunca se detuvo ni fue inspeccionado. Él respiró profundamente y se arrimó al espaldar cerrando los ojos pero sin sacarse la capucha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En un pequeño puerto el bus realiza una parada, se anuncia a los pasajeros que tendrán 15 minutos para bajarse. El hombre de la capucha toma la bolsa con la que viaja, baja y empieza a recorrer el lugar, el cual parece tranquilo y acogedor.

Está arrimado a una pared cuando ve dentro de una tienda a un hombre alto, blanco, cabello castaño, parece atractivo, pero no es posible estar seguro estando a esa distancia. Atiende a las personas que se bajaron del bus. Cuando todos los pasajeros han salido, se acerca y compra un vaso plástico, lo cual llama la atención del hombre castaño.

\- ¿Sólo eso va a llevar?

El encapuchado asiente con la cabeza.

\- Son 97 centavos.

El hombre paga y pronuncia un "gracias" antes de salir de la tienda.

Camina un poco más y llega a un muelle, respira profundamente mientras siente la brisa acariciándole el rostro. Escucha al bus anunciando su retirada del pueblo, se muerde el labio y decide quedarse, una vez que éste ha partido, se apoya en un barandal para observar el paisaje.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El oficial llegó a la estación de policía y saludó a sus compañeros.

\- Aquí están todos los videos de las cámaras de seguridad de la terminal de buses – dijo uno de ellos.

\- Gracias, ya los reviso – tomó el disco y lo colocó en su computadora. Estuvo durante horas revisando detenidamente segundo a segundo cada video, no pensaba dejar escapar al fugitivo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando anocheció, el hombre se quitó la capucha y se acomodó debajo del largo muelle y se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente comenzó a recorrer las calles para conocer el lugar, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que el pueblo era realmente pequeño, pocas casas, todos se conocían entre sí, una tienda, un restaurante, etc. Cada local era el único que había en su especie.

Varios días transcurrieron en los que deambulaba de un lado a otro, contemplaba el paisaje, compraba cualquier cosa para comer en la tienda, se sentaba al atardecer a observar la hermosa puesta de sol y dormía en el muelle.

Aunque trataba de pasar desapercibido, algunos de los habitantes ya se habían percatado de su presencia y lo solitario y misterioso que era.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba sentado frente al restaurante observando la gran afluencia que tenía, no era de extrañarse siendo el único lugar donde se podía ir a comer, pero no sólo las personas del pueblo iban sino también muchos turistas.

Finalmente se decidió y se levantó, fue caminando en dirección del restaurante y cuando entró se acercó a una mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Puedo hablar con el dueño por favor?

\- ¡Buenas tardes! – contestó con amabilidad la mujer – Soy la dueña, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Tal vez esto suene inusual, pero ¿tiene algún puesto de trabajo para mí?

La mujer lo observó detenidamente – bueno, como verás hay mucho que hacer aquí, así que podría encontrar un puesto para ti, aunque no sé si tienes experiencia atendiendo mesas.

\- Sí, si tengo experiencia.

\- Bien, entonces eres bienvenido.

\- ¿De verdad? – la miró anonadado - ¿Tengo trabajo?

\- Personas con ganas de trabajar son las que hacen falta en el mundo – le sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir de haberme dado la oportunidad y confiado en mí.

\- Eso espero.

Comenzó a enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber y darle un mini entrenamiento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El policía seguía revisando videos, llevaba días haciéndolo, pero no se daba por vencido. Era tarde en la noche y todos se habían ido ya. Estaba cansado, se sobaba la cabeza con frustración cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención, un grupo de personas abordaban un bus, todos iban formados y subiendo despacio, de pronto alguien llegó corriendo y se subió a toda prisa y con evidente nerviosismo.

\- Mierda – exclamó enojado – hizo un zoom y pudo reconocer el rostro del hombre al que perseguía, sólo que en lugar de llevar el cabello lleno de gel, lo tenía libre de producto por lo que los rizos le caían hacia los lados.

Trató de ver la placa, pero el ángulo de la toma no lo permitía, así que decidió centrarse en los demás detalles en busca de cualquier indicio sobre el lugar hacia donde iba el bus. Pudo ver que el cartel luminoso que decía "ATLANTA" se encendía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un nuevo día empezaba y el hombre de cabello rizado seguía las instrucciones que le daba la dueña.

\- Recuerda permanecer atento a las mesas, es importante estar pendiente de lo que quieren los clientes, pero sin atosigarlos. Puedes preguntarles una vez si necesitan algo, pero nada más, sólo una vez.

También vendemos comida para llevar – continuaba con el adiestramiento – llevarás siempre esta insignia con tu nombre para que los clientes puedan identificarte y llamarte si se les ofrece alguna cosa. Hablando de eso, soy tan despistada, no te he preguntado tu nombre.

\- Blaine.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El hombre de rizos observaba una cabaña apartada del pueblo, estaba en lo profundo del bosque, totalmente apartada de toda civilización.

\- Necesita unos cuantos arreglos, pero como verá es una casa preciosa – decía la vendedora – está ubicada en una zona excelente, ideal para alguien que prefiere un lugar tranquilo, además está completamente amueblada. Así que ¿qué opina?

\- La quiero.

\- Muy buena decisión. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo para el financiamiento.

\- La voy a comprar en efectivo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era su primera noche en una cama después de un buen tiempo, se acostó y cayó dormido casi de inmediato.

_"__El hombre llevaba el cabello totalmente peinado con gel y vestía un traje elegante… de pronto gritaba mientras forcejeaba con alguien, él sostenía un cuchillo y se lo clavó a la persona con la que peleaba"_

Blaine se despertó asustado en medio de la pesadilla, le tomó un par de minutos aclarar su mente y recordar dónde estaba. Vio las ventanas abiertas y se levantó de un brinco para cerrarlas.

Los ventanales eran grandes y no tenían cortinas, así que podía observar todo hacia fuera, de la misma forma en que cualquiera podría observar hacia dentro. Se sintió tenso en ese momento y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, se rompió la madera, dejando su pie atrapado y haciéndolo caer de espalda.

Durante el resto de la noche no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, estaba completamente paranoico observando a todos lados.


	2. Cap 2: Empezando de Nuevo

*** _Emily Tobar_** El pasado de Blaine va a seguir atormentándolo. Aquí el siguiente capítulo ;)

* _**Soledad Rodriguez**_ Gracias! Lo que pasó con Blaine se irá descubriendo poco a poco y será muy interesante.

*** _jeny _** Ya se descubrirá el motivo por el que la policía lo persigue. Gracias! Las actualizaciones serán pasando un día.

*** _Georgi G_ **De a poco se irá descubriendo la verdad de Blaine. Voy a actualizar pasando un día ;) Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

*** _Gabriela Marín_ **Con el tiempo se sabrá lo que hizo Blaine.

*** _Agos Ribero_** Muchas gracias! Aquí la actualización =)

*** _Krishna Iturra Villagran_** Gracias a ti por leerme!

*** ****_DomiCrissColfer_** Muchísimas gracias Domi! Te cuento que nunca la había visto hasta que me pidieron la adaptación y me gustó mucho. Me alegra que te guste como la estoy adaptando. Besos y gracias por el apoyo C:

*** **_**Moontsee VR**_ Una vez más... amo tus reviews ^-^ El pasado de Blaine se descubrirá y será impactante. También se sabrá más del policía que lo busca con insistencia. La interacción de ellos es desde el comienzo :3 Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**"****Empezando de Nuevo"**

* * *

.

Blaine dio gracias de que finalmente hubiese amanecido, se preparó un poco de café y se sentó en el comedor, el cual lo conformaban una mesa redonda pequeña y dos sillas, observó el interior de la cabaña y pensó que necesitaba empezar a arreglarla.

Caminó durante media hora, que era el tiempo que le tomaba llegar desde su casa hasta el pueblo y se dirigió a la tienda. Kurt no lo vio entrar porque estaba bajando unos cartones de la camioneta.

El moreno tomó una canasta y empezó a llenarla con varios víveres y cosas que necesitaba, luego se dirigió a la caja. Miraba a todos lados esperando que el hombre de tez blanca llegara a cobrarle, de pronto escuchó una voz que provenía de detrás del mostrador.

\- ¡Hola! – decía una pequeña de 5 años que se subió en un banco para ser divisada.

\- ¡Hola! – le sonrió – al hombre de cabello rizado le encantaban los niños.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría algo de pintura.

\- ¿Vas a pintar?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué vas a pintar? – preguntó con suma curiosidad la pequeña.

\- El piso de mi casa.

La niña rió de una forma tan adorable que contagió a Blaine – los pisos no se pintan.

\- Bueno, yo si voy a pintar el mío.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero iluminar mi casa y que se vea alegre.

\- Ah! Me gustan los colores alegres.

\- ¿Qué color me recomiendas? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- El amarillo porque es como el sol.

\- Muy buena elección.

\- ¡Gracias! Amm… Soy Lexi, ¿Y tú?

\- Blaine.

La pequeña le sonrió, por lo general no era tan abierta con los extraños, pero por alguna razón ese hombre le inspiraba confianza y le agradaba – ¿Quieres ver los colores?

\- Claro, ¿dónde los tienen? Porque no vi pintura por ninguna parte.

\- Están en un libro y ahí ves el que más te gusta.

\- ¿Me lo puedes enseñar?

\- Seguro, ya vengo.

Kurt entró junto a un hombre mayor con los cartones que había bajado antes y los colocaron en una esquina. Volteó y vio al moreno esperando en la caja, así que se le acercó.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!

\- Disculpa.

\- Me refiero a que por lo general los turistas no permanecen aquí tanto tiempo, es un pueblo pequeño y no hay mucho que ver.

\- ¡Oh!

La niña llegó – mira, ya lo encontré – se subió al banco.

\- No, esto no es… a… ¿Vas a pintar algo?

\- Va a pintar el piso de su casa para que esté iluminado – contestó la niña por él.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! – sonrió el ojiazul.

\- ¿Puedo llevarme el catálogo para revisarlo? Prometo traerlo mañana.

\- Seguro, llévalo y luego me dices por cuál color te decidiste y yo hago el pedido.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- ¡Gracias Lexy! – le sonrió a la pequeña.

\- ¡De nada! – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kurt empezó a marcar los artículos y se los lanzaba a la niña, quien los atrapaba sin ningún problema.

\- Genial atrapada – comentó el moreno.

\- Soy muy buena.

\- Me doy cuenta.

\- Son $18 dólares.

Blaine pagó y se despidió de los dos, luego salió de la tienda.

\- Papá, ¿quieres que busque a Joss?

\- Sí amor, por favor.

La niña se bajó del banco y salió corriendo de la tienda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Blaine estaba en el restaurante atendiendo las mesas cuando le indicaron que estaba listo un pedido para llevar y fue a ver el paquete. Camina con éste cuando vio entrar a dos policías y se tensó, trató de respirar normalmente y se fue a ocultar a la cocina.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una de sus compañeras al verlo arrimado a la pared con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sí – le dio una sonrisa fingida.

Los oficiales se acercaron a la dueña del local a conversar, luego de un par de minutos uno de ellos le preguntó si ya estaba listo su pedido.

\- Sí, claro – ¡Blaine! – dijo en voz alta y el moreno se sobresaltó tirando varias cosas y llamando la atención. Los policías lo miraron.

\- Lo siento.

\- Aquí mis amigos están esperando su pedido – señaló a la bolsa de papel que tenía en las manos.

\- ¡Oh! Aquí tienen, disculpen la tardanza.

\- No hay problema amigo, tranquilo – contestó el policía mayor, quien era el jefe de la policía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, Blaine caminaba agotado hasta su casa y se detuvo repentinamente cuando vio a un hombre que se asomaba por una de las ventanas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El hombre pegó un brinco y se agarró el pecho – me asustaste – dijo tratando de regular la respiración – lo lamento, no quiero que pienses que me entrometo en tu vida o que quiero robarte o alguna cosa parecida. Sólo sentí curiosidad porque eres el primer vecino que tengo en años. Esta cabaña ha estado puesta a la venta desde hace mucho, pero al parecer somos muy pocas las personas que preferimos vivir dentro de un bosque prácticamente, en lugar de con el resto de la civilización – sonrió.

\- Eso es raro porque la vendedora me aseguró que no tenía ningún vecino.

\- Oh bueno, es que en el pueblo o en una ciudad, por lo general vecinos son los que viven alrededor tuyo, las casas están seguidas una de otra. Mi cabaña está unos kilómetros hacia allá – señaló con el dedo.

\- Ok – Blaine lo observaba detenidamente ahora que estaba cerca de él. Era un hombre alto, con buen físico, cabello oscuro y era atractivo, tenía la apariencia de ser una buena persona, su rostro reflejaba mucha tranquilidad y sus ojos brillaban de una forma muy especial.

\- Veo que no hablas mucho. Bueno, no te quiero molestar, ya me voy. Por cierto, mi nombre es Joseph y me mudé aquí por la misma razón que tú lo hiciste.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió preocupado.

\- La tranquilidad del lugar, el silencio, la paz que se respira – sonrió – Relájate, parece que te hubiera dicho que mataste a alguien.

\- Ya me tengo que ir – dijo el moreno tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- Seguro, yo también. Si necesitas algo, estoy en esa dirección. Me alegra conocer a alguien que le guste lo rústico y tranquilo al igual que a mí.

\- Claro.

\- Una vez más, disculpa. Que tengas una buena tarde.

\- ¡Gracias! Tú igual.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El policía se veía cada vez más ansioso por encontrar al fugitivo, estaba en la terminal de buses interrogando a uno de los vendedores acerca de las paradas de sus buses con destino a Atlanta, pero se puso histérico con la información ya que le mostró los mapas y las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Se fue a la estación de policía para tratar de usar los programas que tienen, mapas en línea y demás y al revisarlos pudo constatar que lo que le había informado el vendedor era cierto. Atlanta era un punto central desde donde podía movilizarse a cualquier ciudad y antes de llegar habían alrededor de 15 paradas.

Empezó a maldecir y golpear las cosas y uno de sus compañeros se extrañó

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, sólo reviso algo y está demasiado complicado. Tranquilo.

\- Ok. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- ¡NOO! Lo siento, no, yo me encargo de este caso.


	3. Cap 3: Descubriendo

***** _**Soledad Rodriguez**_ Me alegra mucho, mucho, que esta historia te haya atrapado desde el comienzo. Y se va a ir poniendo más interesante ;)

***** _**Georgi G**_ Sí, Kurt tiene a su hijita que lo ayuda en la tienda, pero hay más ;) Los niños sienten las energías que emanan las personas y Blaine le agrada mucho ^^ Muchas gracias por tus palabras!

*****_** Emily Tobar**_ Gracias por eso! Y tienes mucha razón, cada vez se va a ir poniendo más y más interesante en todos los sentidos =)

***** _**Jeny**_ Sí! Lexy y Blaine se simpatizaron desde el inicio C:

***** _**Moontsee VR**_ Totalmente de acuerdo, Blaine debe relajarse más o empezará a generar sospechas. Blaine es un divino y tiene mucho ángel y los niños sienten eso, tanto así que ya se la ganó a Lexy y ella con su ternura se ganó a Blaine. A Kurt no le es indiferente definitivamente.

Muy buenos presentimientos tienes acerca de Joss y Joseph. Poco a poco se van a ir armando las piezas del rompecabezas ;)

El detective de la policía no va a descansar hasta dar con él, eso es definitivo. Tiene mucho interés en encontrarlo :O

Claro que me encantan tus reviews, me hacen muy feliz siempre. Besos y abrazos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**"****Descubriendo"**

* * *

.

Era un día caluroso y algo soleado, por lo que Blaine decidió ponerse una camiseta de mangas cortas y un short que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo y era ceñido al cuerpo, eso era lo más fresco que tenía entre su ropa y lo ideal para salir a caminar. Cuando estaba cerca de la tienda, un niño de 8 años salió corriendo y dio vueltas a su alrededor mientras jugaba, él sonrió y lo observó un instante, luego siguió su camino.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dentro de la tienda estaba Kurt conversando con Amanda, la dueña del restaurante, mientras compraba algunas cosas…

\- Están tan grandes, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo – comentaba la mujer.

\- Lo sé, han crecido tan rápido. Prometo llevarlos uno de estos días.

\- Eso espero, los extraño.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Blaine llegó y a la entrada de la tienda estaba Lexy dibujando y se quedó con ella conversando y riendo de sus ocurrencias. Miró hacia un costado y vio a Kurt atendiendo a Amanda y sonrió. El ojiazul volteó a ver quien hablaba con su hija, su mirada se encontró con la del moreno y fue como si se hubiesen conectado por unos segundos, luego Blaine desvió la mirada para fijarla en Lexy.

La mujer se percató de la sonrisa que tenía Kurt y volteó para ver qué o a quién miraba y ahí estaba Blaine, se aclaró la garganta con fuerza haciendo que el castaño vuelva a la realidad – disculpa Amanda, aquí tienes – le entregó la bolsa con las compras.

\- Tranquilo, está bien. Nos vemos, lleva a los niños.

\- Lo haré. Cuídate.

Cuando Blaine vio que el ojiazul estaba desocupado entró a la tienda – ¡hola!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

\- Elegí un color – sacó el muestrario – es éste.

\- ¿Vas a pintar los pisos de amarillo? ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir eso?

\- A Lexy, fue su idea, yo sólo busqué el tono ideal de amarillo.

\- ¿Lexy? ¿Le haces caso a una niña de 5 años?

\- Es un color muy bonito y alegre, creo que va a iluminar mi casa y eso es lo que quiero.

\- Bien, si insistes, pero creo que te vas a arrepentir.

\- No lo creo.

\- Permíteme el muestrario, tengo que anotar el código para poderlo encargar. Necesito tu nombre y un número donde localizarte para avisarte en cuanto lleguen.

\- Mi nombre es Blaine y no tengo número, pero no hay problema. ¿Crees que para el lunes estén aquí?

\- Sí, eso es seguro.

\- Bien, entonces el lunes vengo y las retiro, igual tengo que venir a comprar.

\- Perfecto.

\- ¿Por quién pregunto para que me las entreguen?

\- Por mí, soy Kurt. Y el señor que está acomodando esa mercadería es Roger.

\- Bien, mucho gusto, es bueno poderle poner un nombre al rostro.

\- Lo mismo digo – ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego de unos segundos Blaine miró hacia otro lado - ¿Cuánto te debo?

\- Todavía no lo sé, pero el lunes te tengo la factura lista.

\- ¡Gracias! Me tengo que ir.

\- Ok, nos vemos el lunes – el castaño sonrió.

\- Hasta el lunes Kurt – se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. El ojiazul no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, lucía muy bien con esa ropa y el short se ajustaba a la perfección a sus caderas no dejando nada a la imaginación.

\- ¿Puedes ser menos obvio? – inquirió Roger haciéndolo sobresaltar - ¿Y desde cuándo vendemos pintura?

\- Desde hoy – contestó el ojiazul y salió de la tienda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Blaine se entretuvo nuevamente con Lexy, quien ya había terminado su dibujo…

\- Te quedó muy bonito – le sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad te gusta? – la niña sonreía feliz.

\- Sí, claro que me gusta.

\- Es un pez volador y te lo regalo.

\- ¿Me vas a regalar tu dibujo? ¡Wow!

\- Sí, te lo regalo porque me agradas, creo que eres bueno.

\- ¡Gracias Lexy! Eres un amor. ¿Me das un abrazo?

\- Claro – la niña lo abrazó con mucha confianza. A lo lejos, en el muelle, el niño que había estado jugando antes los observaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Blaine miró a los alrededores y no había nadie por lo que pensó que era temprano todavía, se despidió de Lexy y se dirigió a su casa.

\- ¡Hey Blaine, espérame!

El moreno se asustó porque al voltear, Joseph estaba a un metro de distancia de él.

\- ¿De dónde saliste?

\- Estaba corriendo, vengo de ese lado – señaló con la mano.

\- Eso es imposible, no había nadie ahí hace unos segundos.

\- Corro muy rápido. ¿Vas a la casa?

\- Sí.

\- Genial, yo también, podemos caminar juntos. ¿No te importa, cierto?

\- Ah… no, no, está bien.

Iban conversando en el trayecto, aunque quien más hablaba era Joseph - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Un dibujo – se lo enseñó.

\- Un pez volador, es muy bonito.

\- Lo es, aunque yo no entendía lo que era – rió suavemente.

\- ¿Y quién te lo dio?

\- La pequeña de la tienda, es muy dulce. Supongo que es la hija del dueño.

\- Él es bastante atractivo, ¿no lo crees?

Blaine volteó y lo miró con algo de asombro – Sí, lo es, debo reconocer que es muy atractivo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el más alto.

\- Nada, sólo no creí que te gustaran los chicos.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, y por tu comentario, deduzco que a ti también te gustan, así que tenemos algo más en común – le sonrió.

Por alguna razón que todavía no comprendía, Blaine empezó a sentirse a gusto con Joseph, le inspiraba cierta confianza y tranquilidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El agente de la policía estaba sentado en su auto bebiendo incesantemente el líquido transparente de su botella plástica. Salió del auto y se dirigió a toda prisa a una casa y empezó a golpear a la puerta agitado. Cuando un hombre salió, le mostró la foto de Blaine y le preguntó si lo conocía o lo había visto alguna vez, pero recibió una negativa como respuesta.

Recorrió cada una de las casas del vecindario sin obtener resultados positivos y estaba realmente furioso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era un día nublado, el cielo se volvía cada vez más oscuro y amenazaba con soltar una fuerte lluvia.

Blaine ayudaba a Amanda a mover las mesas que tenía el restaurante en el exterior…

\- Esto se va a llenar igual, ni con las peores tormentas las personas dejan de venir a comer – ambos rieron.

\- Te vi con los hijos de Kurt el otro día.

\- ¿Hijos? Yo sólo conozco a la pequeñita, que asumí es su hija porque siempre está ahí en la tienda, además de que tiene un cierto parecido con él. Pero a nadie más.

\- El niño que siempre está jugando en el muelle detrás de la tienda, su nombre es Joss y también es su hijo.

\- ¡Oh! Sí sé de quién me habla, pero no tenía idea que fuera hijo suyo también.

\- Lo es y esos dos niños son su adoración.

\- ¡Qué bueno!

\- ¿Te enteraste de lo que le pasó a su esposo?

\- ¿Esposo? – inquirió el moreno – ¿Kurt es gay?

\- Así es. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

\- No, en lo absoluto. Sólo me sorprendió porque no me lo imaginé, es todo.

\- Bien, ellos se amaban mucho, eran una pareja hermosa. Dicen que las personas de los pueblos pequeños son cerradas de mente, pero los habitantes de aquí al parecer no, porque nadie tuvo problema con que hubiera una pareja gay, de hecho, la única de todo el pueblo, y todos los adoraban. Ambos supieron ganarse el cariño de los demás.

Bueno, la cuestión es que su esposo se enfermó de cáncer y eso lo devastó. La lucha fue terrible, Kurt trabajaba noche y día no sólo en la tienda sino en todo lo que le fuera posible, buscaba por todos los medios de conseguir todo el dinero necesario para el tratamiento, desafortunadamente su esposo perdió la batalla y eso lo partió en dos.

Yo fui testigo de todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó y si a eso le sumas que tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus dos pequeños él solo. Jamás se permitió caer o fallarles a sus hijos, se mantenía fuerte y luchando. Sólo cuando tenía oportunidad de verme y estar a solas es cuando sacaba todo.

Blaine escuchaba conmovido la historia de Kurt, jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así. Él es alegre, amable, bromista, su hija es una niña inteligente, muy despierta, feliz, es más que obvio que el ojiazul había hecho un excelente trabajo con ella. A su hijo más grande no lo conocía todavía, pero estaba seguro de que sería el mismo caso.

\- Luego seguimos platicando – dijo Amanda – los clientes comienzan a llegar y tenemos que ponernos a trabajar – el moreno asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero durante todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar en Kurt y todo lo que debió haber pasado tanto con la enfermedad de su esposo como son su muerte y luego criar a sus hijos. Definitivamente sentía una gran admiración y respeto por él.


	4. Cap 4: Situaciones Inesperadas

***** _**Fanny Yeeme**_ Me da mucho gusto saberlo! Me encanta esta historia y escribirla me emociona =)

***** _**Emily Tobar**_ Las cosas empiezan a surgir ^-^

***** _**brendaledesma33**_ Lamentablemente el policía no va a descansar hasta dar con Blaine :'( Las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine se están dando de una forma interesante.

***** _**Soledad Rodriguez**_ Aquí tienes un poco más de la historia entre ellos. Poco a poco se van dando las cosas-

***** _**Jeny**_ Sí, hubo una conexión entre ellos =)

***** _**Georgi G**_ Yo tampoco quiero que lo encuentren :( pero el policía está empeñado en hacerlo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**"Situaciones Inesperadas"**

* * *

.

Blaine daba un paseo por el pueblo, le gustaba lo pacífico que era, se sentía seguro y tranquilo, para ser domingo no había casi nadie en las calles. Realmente amaba el lugar, haberse quedado ahí, sin imaginarlo, había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado.

Pasó por la tienda, Kurt lo alcanzó a ver y corrió para alcanzarlo.

\- Blaine – gritó y el moreno volteó – hola, ya llegaron tus pinturas.

\- Genial – entró al local.

\- Un galón de pintura, y aquí tienes otro galón con base que vas a necesitar, las brochas, cinta, lija y demás cosas también.

\- ¡Oh! No había pensado en nada de eso, qué tonto – se golpeó la frente suavemente con la mano – ¿cómo se supone que iba a pintar?

El ojiazul sonrió ante eso – bueno, no tienes que preocuparte porque conseguí todo para ti.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cuánto te debo?

\- Aquí está tu recibo.

Blaine lo revisó – pero aquí sólo está la pintura, ¿qué hay con las demás cosas?

\- La base estaba en la cochera de mi casa y las brochas son mías al igual que los otros implementos.

\- Mmm, ok, supongamos que esto – señaló el recipiente metálico – estaba en tu casa pero las brochas son nuevas.

\- No lo son, estaban en mi casa, lo que pasa es que soy muy cuidadoso.

\- Kurt, mira las cerdas, son nuevas, están en perfecto estado.

El castaño tomó una de las brochas y le dobló un poco la punta de las cerdas en una esquina – ves, no está nueva.

Blaine no pudo evitar reír ante lo que acababa de hacer el hombre más alto – no puedo creer que hiciste eso.

El ojiazul se dio cuenta de su acción y empezó a reír también. Al cabo de unos segundos y ya más tranquilo le sonrió al moreno – Bien, voy por las llaves de mi camioneta para llevarte a tu casa.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? – inquirió.

\- Porque son muchas cosas además de que dos galones de pintura es bastante peso.

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo con todo.

\- Blaine, no puedes cargar todas esas cosas, te digo que es mucho peso y definitivamente no vives cerca.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque éste es un lugar pequeño, conozco a cada una de las personas que lo habitan y sé dónde viven y no hay ninguna casa ni sitio disponible a los alrededores.

\- Sí, tienes razón, pero aún así no es necesario, igual te lo agradezco – le pagó, tomó las cosas y se fue cargando con todo.

Kurt lo observaba a través del cristal de la puerta. El moreno no había avanzado mucho y tuvo que asentar las cosas en el piso porque se le iban cayendo.

\- Blaine – dijo el castaño y el moreno se giró a mirarlo, éste le mostró las llaves con una sonrisa. El moreno se mordió el labio y sonrió ligeramente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Iban en la camioneta de Kurt en silencio, sin embargo no era un silencio incómodo. Blaine observaba el paisaje y por momentos volteaba a ver al castaño disimuladamente. En más de una ocasión sus miradas se cruzaron, pero el moreno giraba enseguida la cabeza en otra dirección.

Luego de un recorrido que no se hizo tan largo, llegaron y los dos se bajaron de la camioneta. Blaine fue a abrir la puerta y Kurt bajó las cosas y subió con ellas hasta el pórtico.

\- Déjalas aquí, así está bien.

\- Puedo llevarlas adentro.

\- No, nadie entra a mi casa – dijo serio y un poco a la defensiva.

El ojiazul lo miró sorprendido por el cambio de actitud – lo siento, sólo quería ayudar. Aquí dejo todo – puso las cosas en el piso.

\- Disculpa, no fue mi intención, es que no acostumbro dejar pasar a…

\- No te preocupes, no tienes que darme explicaciones Blaine. Ya me voy – se dirigió hacia su vehículo.

\- Gracias y disculpa otra vez.

\- Recuerda poner la cinta, lija bien y usa la base antes de pintar… Bueno, ya sabes, todas esas cosas que… - hizo un gesto con la cara, se subió de prisa a su camioneta y se fue.

Blaine entró y se arrimó a la puerta con los ojos cerrados respirando pesadamente – lo lamentó en verdad – susurró para sí mismo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Durante los siguientes días el moreno se dedicó a pintar por partes, ya que debía salir a trabajar y dejaba que esas horas en las que no estaba, la pintura se secara y el olor se evaporara.

Kurt lo veía pasar siempre caminando y no podía evitar quedarse mirándolo hasta que se alejaba. Sentía algo especial cada vez que el moreno estaba cerca, pero también no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que caminaba a diario ya que no tenía otro modo de movilizarse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando Blaine se dirigía a su casa siempre Joseph aparecía de la nada. Al comienzo se asustaba pues no entendía de dónde salía, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando. Se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, de hecho, Joseph pasaba las tardes en casa de Blaine y siempre tenían algo sobre qué conversar.

\- Entonces ¿piensas quedarte? – preguntó Joseph.

\- Me gusta este lugar, es tan apacible, me hace bien estar aquí. Nunca me imaginé viviendo en un pueblo pequeño, pero siento como si estuviera en el lugar correcto.

\- Eso es bueno, me da gusto por ti Blaine. Todos necesitamos encontrar el lugar al que pertenecemos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Luego de una jornada larga de trabajo, Kurt se dirigió a la cochera de su casa, empezó a mover las cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se puso a trabajar. Cada noche durante una semana, se quedó hasta tarde en la cochera trabajando con dedicación.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_Blaine se observaba al espejo mientras se arreglaba, llevaba un traje elegante y se estaba poniendo gel en el cabello, su expresión era bastante seria y algo atemorizada también._**

**_De pronto corría y se encerraba en una habitación, estaba llorando desesperado, su brazo manchado de sangre y empuñaba un cuchillo que goteaba el espeso líquido rojo. Lo miró aterrorizado y lo aventó al piso._**

**_Tomó una bolsa de tela de un cajón y la empezó a llenar con ropa al azar que sacó rápidamente de los cajones._**

**_ Se miró sin querer en el espejo, su traje estaba arrugado, roto de unas partes y su cabello algo desordenado, tenía golpes en el rostro y la apariencia de haber estado peleando con alguien._**

**_Salió sigilosamente de la habitación mirando a todos lados, iba descalzo y caminando en punta de pies para no hacer ruido. Su cuerpo temblaba totalmente y trataba de contener el llanto._**

**_Avanzó hasta donde estaba un hombre tirado en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre, cruzó a su lado y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la abrió y salió corriendo._**

Blaine se despertó gritando y llorando, recogió las piernas y se abrazó a ellas temblando.

Una luz entró por la ventana y se asustó, en el estado en el que estaba lo único que pudo hacer fue moverse hacia el rincón de la cama contra la pared y sostenerse de sus piernas mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Escuchó ruidos en el pórtico, luego varias pisadas y él temblaba más todavía.

Miró a la puerta y en un impulso se aventó de la cama y corrió para asegurarse que había puesto la pequeña cadena metálica, la cual era toda la seguridad que tenía.

Las pisadas se seguían escuchando, retrocedió alejándose de la puerta. De pronto se escuchó la puerta de un auto cerrarse, el motor se encendió y arrancó.

Se sentó en el rincón más oscuro de la casa con las piernas recogidas hasta el pecho, el rostro hundido entre las rodillas y sus brazos sujetando con fuerza su cabeza.


	5. Cap 5: Cruzando Límites

***** _**Emily Tobar**_ El pasado de Blaine es muy impactante. Sí, Kurt está empezando a sentir algo por Blaine C: Aquí te traigo otra lectura matutina ;)

***** _**Soledad Rodriguez**_ Exacto Kurt tiene buenas intenciones, pero Blaine tiene muchos muros a su alrededor que no le permiten ver eso todavía.

*** _Gabriela Marin_** Kurt es de Blaine =D

*** **_**Moontsee VR**_ Oh sí, veo un review tuyo y sonrío (^-^) Soy una persona muy analítica y me encanta que tus reviews son tan analíticos *-* simplemente me fascinan.

El pasado de Blaine lo sigue atormentando y definitivamente es algo que el no pidió ni buscó, pero como resultado ha creado muros altos para resguardarse y tratar de sentirse a salvo.

Kurt siente algo por Blaine, eso es definitivo y está tratando de romper esos muros =)

Con Joseph siente una conexión especial y en el poco tiempo que llevan de conocerse, ha logrado ganarse su confianza, es el único hasta ahora. Esperemos que pronto Blaine vea que Kurt también es merecedor de su confianza.

*** _Jeny_ **La vida de Blaine no ha sido fácil. Nadie entró a su casa, pero la respuesta a tu pregunta en este capítulo ;)

*** _Georgi G_ **Oww sí, pobrecito Blaine, ha pasado por mucho en su vida y tiene un trauma grande que deberá superar para poder seguir adelante.

*** **_**brendaledesma33**_ Blaine merece ser feliz y Kurt está sintiendo algo por él.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**"****Cruzando Límites"**

* * *

.

Blaine dio gracias cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por su casa, se levantó del piso y se acostó, su cuerpo estaba entumido y adolorido por haber pasado en un rincón recogido toda la noche.

Miraba fijamente hacia el frente mientras trataba de relajarse pero no podía dejar de pensar en quién había estado fuera de su casa en medio de la noche y eso lo aterraba. Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido y las imágenes de sus pesadillas se repetían una a una haciéndolo abrir los ojos y luchar contra el sueño, pero éste era más fuerte.

Cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban un recuerdo fugaz llegaba…

**_*_**_**"**__**No, por favor" suplicaba asustado**_ – sus ojos se abrían y se volvían a cerrar…

**_*_**_**Estaba tirado en el piso mientras recibía un golpe en la cara**_ – abría los ojos lentamente…

**_*_**_**"**__**Detente, me lastimas"**_ – sus ojos se volvían a abrir…

**_*_**_**Un hombre estaba encima suyo**_ – luchaba por abrir los ojos y que no se le cerrasen…

**_*_**_**Tenía en la mano un cuchillo que goteaba sangre en el**_**_ piso_** – abrió los ojos y se sentó abruptamente con la respiración agitada y decidió irse a bañar para evitar quedarse dormido.

Estaba de mal humor, cansado, asustado, no había dormido nada, la cabeza le dolía y lo menos que quería hacer era ir a trabajar, pero sabía que era su responsabilidad, así que se estaba arreglando.

Cuando salió de la casa, al pie de las escaleras encontró una bicicleta, se acercó a verla y se dio cuenta de que tenía una nota pegada a un costado, la leyó y rodó los ojos.

Caminaba enojado arrastrando el vehículo de dos ruedas hasta que llegó a la tienda y encontró a Kurt revisando la máquina dispensadora de gasolina, quien al escuchar ruido volteó y sonrió automáticamente – ¡buenos días Blaine!

El moreno lo miró enojado y arrimó la bicicleta en el dispensador – esto es tuyo – dijo oscamente.

\- Espero que te sirva.

\- ¡No la quiero!

\- Vamos Blaine, es sólo una bicicleta.

\- No tienes por qué hacer esas cosas.

\- Estaba guardada en mi cochera desde hace mucho, sólo la arreglé porque pensé que a ti te serviría.

\- ¿Por qué me serviría?

\- Vives lejos y todos los días vas y vienes caminando y debe ser muy agotador, sobre todo cuando ya regresas a casa luego de haber trabajado de pie todo el día.

\- Entiendo que fue un gesto amable de tu parte, pero no quiero nada de ti, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Ok, yo sólo quería…

\- Nada Kurt, no tienes ningún derecho de ir a mi casa en medio de la noche a merodear.

\- No estaba merodeando, sólo te dejé la bicicleta y me fui.

\- ¿Por qué en la noche? ¿Por qué no durante el día? ¿Por qué no cuando vengo a tu tienda a comprar? Habían muchos momentos en los que podías haberlo hecho y no esperar precisamente la noche – espetó realmente molesto.

\- Porque quería darte una sorpresa – contestó el ojiazul desanimado.

\- No necesito tus sorpresas, aquí está tu bicicleta, haz con ella lo que quieras.

\- Lo lamento en verdad, no creí que te fuese a molestar.

\- Ah! Y no te vuelvas a aparecer por mi casa.

\- No lo haré – contestó serio.

\- Bien, y no quiero que hagas nada por mí.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando furioso.

\- Cuando alguien hace algo amable por ti, sólo tienes que decir gracias – dijo el ojiazul en voz alta y el moreno rodó los ojos mientras seguía caminando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todo el día el hombre de cabello rizado pasó de un humor terrible, tuvo varios problemas con unos clientes y le llamaron la atención en un par de ocasiones. Lo único que quería era estar de regreso en su casa, pero las horas parecían pasar lentamente.

Finalmente el restaurante cerró y se fue caminando, los pies le dolían y ni hablar del dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando. Cuando sintió que no podía más, se sentó en el camino de tierra y se puso a llorar.

\- ¿Necesitas compañía?

Blaine ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la cabeza, conocía esa voz muy bien, era Joseph que, como era costumbre, aparecía de la nada. Se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los siguientes días Blaine ni siquiera cruzó por la tienda, buscaba caminos alternativos para poder llegar a su trabajo y a pesar de que necesitaba unas cosas, no las fue a comprar.

Ese fin de semana lo tenía libre y Joseph estaba en su casa conversando.

\- He notado que no has ido a la tienda en estos días, ¿por qué?

\- No lo quiero ver, eso es todo.

\- ¿Sigues enojado con él por lo de la bicicleta?

\- No tiene ningún derecho a invadir mi vida de esa forma.

\- A mí me pareció un gesto muy lindo de su parte.

\- Casi ni lo conozco y viene en medio de la noche a dejarme algo que ni siquiera le pedí.

\- Vamos Blaine, fue un dulce y tierno detalle a mi parecer. Pasar varias noches arreglando una bicicleta para regalártela y que no tengas que seguir caminando.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que pasó varias noches arreglándola? ¿Qué, espías lo que hace?

\- ¿Cómo crees? – rió – pero es obvio, ya que me contaste que él te dijo que la tenía guardada en su cochera y le tuvo que hacer varios arreglos. Durante el día hasta la tarde, está en la tienda trabajando, luego va a su casa a atender a sus hijos y seguramente comparte con ellos hasta que se duermen, lo que le deja como único tiempo libre la noche y depende de qué tantas cosas le tuvo que arreglar, una sola noche no alcanza, porque tampoco se puede quedar despierto hasta que amanezca ya que debe madrugar para abrir la tienda.

Soy muy bueno deduciendo cosas, así que esa es tu respuesta, pasó varias noches arreglando la bicicleta porque es el único momento en que pudo hacerlo.

El moreno se quedó pensando en lo que Joseph acababa de decir.

\- Blaine, Blaine, ¿me escuchas?

\- Lo siento, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué me decías?

\- Que debiste aceptarla, no tiene nada de malo.

\- No es así Joseph, cuando alguien te da algo, siempre quiere algo a cambio y no tengo idea de cuáles sean sus intenciones.

\- No creo que tenga malas intenciones contigo, ha sido muy amable y educado contigo y nunca te ha faltado el respeto de ninguna forma, al menos no me has contado.

\- No quiero deberle nada.

\- Blaine, no todas las personas son interesadas, hay quienes hacen cosas buenas por los demás, por la simple satisfacción de poder ayudar y no porque quieran algo a cambio. Además, es una bicicleta, no su único riñón bueno.

El hombre de ojos avellana lo miró fijamente - ¿Crees que exageré un poco?

\- Lo hiciste, definitivamente.

\- Tal vez lo hice, pero no tienes idea lo que fue para mí esa noche, despierto de una pesadilla y veo una luz entrando por mi ventana, escucho que andan en el pórtico, me aterré de muerte y ya no pude dormir. Ese día me sentía como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima.

\- Pero lo bueno Blaine es que la vida te da siempre una segunda oportunidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El lunes Blaine fue a la tienda y vio al castaño sentado revisando una agenda, respiró y se acercó a él – ¡Hola Kurt! – el ojiazul volteó la cabeza, lo miró y regresó sus ojos a la agenda.

\- Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, sólo quería decirte que tenías razón, sólo debí aceptar la bicicleta y darte las gracias. Tuve una noche terrible y me desquité contigo. Realmente lo lamento, fui muy grosero.

\- Fue mi culpa, debí preguntarte primero – se levantó de la silla – Roger llegó el bus con los turistas – pasó alado de Blaine y ni siquiera lo miró.

El moreno sintió algo horrible en el pecho ante la actitud del hombre más alto aunque no estaba seguro de qué era esa extraña sensación.

Al darse cuenta de que Kurt se portaba indiferente con él, se fue de la tienda sin decir nada y pensando que se merecía el trato que le estaba dando el castaño.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se daba vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no daba resultado, así que buscó un libro y empezó a leer, al cabo de una hora los ojos empezaron a cerrársele…

**_Blaine estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, al terminar se dirigió al baño para ducharse. _**

**_Se miraba en el espejo, lucía cansado, abatido, tenía grandes ojeras, cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente, volvió a mirarse y se dio cuenta de lo triste que se veía, tomó el recipiente con gel, hizo una mueca de desagrado y empezó a untarlo en su cabello mojado mientras lo iba peinando. Continuó con el proceso hasta que se aseguró que estuviese completamente cubierto y lo suficientemente tieso._**

**_De pronto un hombre mucho más alto y fornido que él le estaba gritando toda clase de insultos y le dio un golpe que lo mandó al piso, trató de agarrarlo del cabello pero fue imposible – eres un desgraciado, pero crees que porque te pones esa porquería en el cabello no voy a poder hacer lo que quiera contigo._**

**_Le dio un par de golpes en el rostro mientras él trataba de soltarse y levantarse, pero el hombre se colocó encima suyo, por más que trataba de quitarlo, el hombre era más fuerte y pesado que él – "No por favor" – suplicaba mientras las lágrimas rodaban – "suéltame, por favor no, me estás lastimando" – gritó._**

Blaine se despertó llorando y gritando, lo único que pudo hacer en medio de la noche fue arrinconarse en la cama en posición fetal y abrazarse a su almohada mientras las lágrimas corrían furiosas por su rostro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la mañana entró a la tienda y empezó a mirar las cosas sin ningún interés, sus ojos evidenciaban que no había dormido nada y que había estado llorando.

Kurt lo vio pero decidió ignorarlo, varios clientes entraron y los empezó a atender.

\- Blaine – gritó Lexy cuando lo vio y corrió a abrazarlo. Él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, era como si necesitara que alguien lo sostuviera en ese momento - ¿Estás bien? – inquirió la niña al notarlo algo decaído.

\- Sí preciosa, estoy bien – mintió.

\- No te ves bien.

\- No pude dormir, es todo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tuve una pesadilla.

\- Ah! ¿Y te asustaste?

\- Sí.

\- Una vez tuve una pesadilla y me desperté asustada. Llamé a mi papá y él se metió a mi cama, me abrazó fuerte y me empezó a sobar el cabello, luego me contó un cuento y poco a poco dejé de sentir miedo y me volví a dormir.

\- ¡Qué bueno Lexy! – le acarició el rostro y le sonrió.

\- Cuando tienes pesadillas, que alguien te abrace siempre ayuda – dijo la pequeña.

\- No tengo a nadie que me abrace – contestó con tristeza.

\- Yo te puedo abrazar ahora, ¿eso sirve?

\- Claro que sirve – la niña lo abrazó con fuerza y él intentaba contener las lágrimas y la sensación de vacío y soledad que estaba sintiendo.

Volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana para tratar de calmarse, no quería que Lexy lo viera así y se dio cuenta que los dos policías del pueblo lo estaban mirando fijamente mientras hablaban en secreto entre ellos y sintió que la sangre se le helaba.


	6. Cap 6: Sucesos Inesperados

*** _Georgi G_ **El pobrecito Blaine ha pasado por cosas difíciles y sólo quiere un lugar donde estar tranquilo.

*** _j__eny_ **Sí, Kurt es muy lindo y tiene detalles dulces con Blaine. En este capítulo está tu respuesta Jeny =)

*** _Emily Tobar_ **La razón por la que la policía lo busca parece muy perturbadora así como su trágico pasado, esperemos que pronto pueda dejarlo atrás y tener una vida feliz. Lamentablemente Blaine se sentía terriblemente y Kurt pagó los platos rotos =( Amo que ames cada vez más esta historia. Aquí te entrego otro capítulo para tus lecturas matutinas ;) Gracias de aquí al cielo Emily! Te adoro! ^-^

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Kurt tiene un corazón muy grande, eso es definitivo C:

*** _Moontsee VR_ **Blaine sufrió mucho en el pasado y éste sigue persiguiéndolo y atormentándolo en la nueva vida que trata de tener. Sus pesadillas no lo dejan en paz y lamentablemente eso se juntó con el que Kurt estuviera en la noche en su casa y lo puso más paranoico, haciendo que se desquitase con él y no entendiera que lo único que quería era tener un gesto amable.

Blaine y Joseph tienen una bonita amistad, que es algo que Blaine necesitaba, alguien en quien confiar y poder compartir. Definitivamente Joseph es buena influencia para él. La forma en que aparece por todos lados y sabe tantas cosas de los demás es definitivamente poco normal.

La respuesta sobre los policías y Blaine la sabrás en este capítulo ;) Ciertamente Blaine necesita liberarse de alguna forma de todo eso que lleva por dentro para que pueda enterrar los fantasmas de su pasado y olvidarse de quien le hizo tanto daño. Merece tener una vida tranquila y feliz y es lo que busca, lastimosamente sólo tiene pedazos de eso.

Las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine van a ir tomando varios giros interesantes al igual que con Lexy y Joss =)

Sólo la verdad, eres increíble, me encanta leer tus reseñas y contestarlas. Me alegra en verdad que te gusten mis respuestas y comentarios =) Muchas gracias por tus plabaras! Besos y un mega abrazo.

*** _lety bl _** Grcacias Lety! Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto. Entiendo, no problem, a veces nos falta tiempo, pero aquí estás ahora y te lo agradezco mucho c:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**"****Sucesos Inesperados"**

* * *

.

Los policías lo saludaron y el asintió con la cabeza. Cuando ellos avanzaron, cerró los ojos y soltó el aire contenido.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar por la ventana, en ese momento un niño que jugaba en la cubierta de un bote que estaba anclado en el muelle, se resbaló, rebotó contra el bote y luego fue a dar directo al agua.

\- NOOO – gritó Blaine haciendo que Kurt levantase la mirada y gritara "Joss" y ambos salieron corriendo de la tienda.

Todos los turistas que se encontraban en ese momento en los alrededores corrieron a ver lo que ocurría.

Kurt se aventó al agua y sujetó a su hijo contra su pecho – tranquilo, respira, vamos tranquilo, te voy a sacar de aquí.

\- Me pegué en la cabeza – decía el pequeño.

\- Lo sé, pero no ocurre nada, ya vamos a salir – iba nadando hacia el muelle.

El moreno observaba la escena y empezó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada y fue así como vio a Lexy parada en una esquina llorando asustada y corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

\- Blaine – dijo la niña y se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello, sus lágrimas empapaban el hombro del hombre.

\- Tranquila cariño, todo va a estar bien – decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano y la abrazaba.

El niño estaba asustado y no dejaba de repetir que se había pegado en la cabeza – cálmate amor, ya salimos de aquí, todo está bien – le decía su padre.

Los policías se acercaron para ayudar a Kurt a sacar a Joss del agua y lo hicieron acostarse en el muelle. En cuanto el ojiazul salió se arrodilló al pie de su hijo y empezó a revisarle la cabeza – estás bien, no tienes nada – dijo aliviado y lo abrazó.

\- Basta, deja de tratarme como a un niño – expresó Joss enojado y empujó a Kurt con fuerza para que lo soltara.

\- Pero hijo…

\- Te dije que estoy bien – le gritó y lo alejó de él y luego se fue caminando entre la multitud. Kurt se quedó pasmado ante la actitud de su hijo y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Todos los que estaban en las cercanías lo miraban y algunos murmuraban cosas como que tal vez no era un buen padre y por eso el niño lo rechazaba.

El ojiazul siguió mirando alrededor y vio a Lexy abrazada a Blaine y a él consolándola y respiró profundamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Luego del incidente todos volvieron a sus actividades. Kurt había regresado a la tienda luego de asegurarse de que su hijo estuviese bien. Se encontraba despachando gasolina cuando el moreno pasó por un costado.

\- Blaine, Blaine – el hombre volteó.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- No hay de qué.

\- Realmente, muchas gracias.

El ojimiel asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió – ¿Cómo está tu hijo?

\- Bien, afortunadamente no le ocurrió nada.

\- Me alegra que no pasara nada grave.

\- A mí igual. Si no hubiese sido por ti, no quiero ni imaginar que pudo haber sucedido. Y gracias también por consolar a Lexy.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente Blaine cruzó por la tienda para ir al trabajo y Kurt estaba parado en la entrada, como si estuviese esperándolo – ten un lindo día – le dijo el ojiazul.

\- Gracias, tú igual – ambos se sonrieron.

A la salida del restaurante, Blaine volvió a cruzar por la tienda, ésta quedaba en medio del camino y tenía que ir por ahí forzosamente todos los días.

\- Blaine, creo que olvidas algo – mencionó con una sonrisa el castaño.

El hombre de cabello rizado dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar al cual miraba el ojiazul y vio la bicicleta, suspiró y rió dulcemente, luego avanzó hacia ésta y se subió.

El hombre de piel de alabastro lo miró con una enorme sonrisa – que descanses.

\- Igual tú Kurt – le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue pedaleando hacia su casa.

En el camino iba pensando en el castaño y no podía evitar sonreír al hacerlo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba cerca de su hogar, en bicicleta el camino se hacía corto.

De pronto apareció Joseph – hey Blaine, ya ves que no es difícil aceptar un poco de amabilidad de otros.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo. Se dirigió hacia el pórtico y Joseph desapareció entre los árboles.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la estación de policía ya no había nadie, era tarde en la noche y el detective que buscaba a Blaine tomó la foto del moreno que había estado mostrando en varios lugares, en ésta tenía el cabello cubierto de gel. La subió al programa que usa la policía para encontrar a los criminales y la observaba.

Un par de personas habían creído reconocerlo, sin embargo habían desistido pues aseguraban que aquel hombre tenía el cabello un poco largo, rizado y algo alborotado. Empezó a trabajar con las herramientas del programa para ponerle el cabello como le habían indicado, aunque no sabía exactamente qué tan alborotados tendría los rizos, sin embargo logró algo similar a la descripción que le habían dado.

De pronto entró otro policía – pensé que ya te habías ido – yo también tengo mucho trabajo, ésta mujer es inocente y no es justo que quieran hacerla pagar por un crimen que fue en defensa propia.

El detective lo miró de mala forma – escúchame bien, nadie es inocente, jamás nadie es inocente. Si cometes un delito, debes pagar por eso, lo de "en defensa propia" – hizo comillas con los dedos – no es más que un argumento estúpido.

\- No estoy de acuerdo contigo – musitó. ¿Y tú en qué trabajas?

\- Un caso importante, alguien a quien tengo que encontrar – siguió usando el programa, llenó todos los datos que le pedía y en el área donde pedía que anotara el motivo de la búsqueda, escribió "ASESINATO EN PRIMER GRADO", guardó el archivo y lo emitió a todas partes.

\- No me digas que sigues buscando a…

\- No es asunto tuyo a quien busco, limítate a hacer tu trabajo y déjame hacer el mío.

\- Llevas meses en esa búsqueda, déjalo ya tranquilo. Además, el caso fue cerrado.

\- Ningún caso en el que estoy a cargo es cerrado hasta que el criminal es atrapado y recibe el castigo que merece – dijo en forma un tanto macabra y el otro policía lo miró asustado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt hablaba por teléfono con el jefe de la policía del pueblo acerca de la seguridad que iban a necesitar para el evento que realizaban cada año. En ese momento llegaron varios boletines al fax, esperó a que terminaran de imprimirse y los pegó en la cartelera junto con los de otras personas que eran buscadas por las autoridades, pero estaba tan distraído con el ojiazul ultimando detalles que no se fijó que Blaine aparecía en uno de esos carteles.

Siguió acomodando en la cartelera boletines y anuncios y luego salió de la oficina.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Llegó el fin de semana y el ojiazul guardaba varias cosas en su camioneta, Lexy salió corriendo – papi, papi, ¿ya nos vamos?

\- Sí cariño, estoy terminando de acomodar esto y nos vamos. ¿Vas a llevar algo más?

\- No, ya te di todo.

\- Ok amor. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

En ese momento salió el niño con una caña de pescar y un bolso pequeño que aventó dentro del vehículo.

\- No hagas eso hijo, hay que ponerlo aquí en el maletero – el niño hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo y se subió en la camioneta.

El ojimiel pasaba en la bicicleta en ese momento y Lexy al verlo corrió y lo hizo detener.

\- ¡Hola preciosa! – le dijo dulcemente – ¡Hola Kurt! – el ojiazul le sonrió. A Joss no lo pudo saludar porque ya estaba embarcado.

\- Blaine, ven con nosotros – empezó a gritar emocionada.

\- Cariño, no molestes a Blaine – dijo el castaño.

\- Papi es que Blaine tiene que venir con nosotros, necesito que venga con nosotros, va a ser muy divertido.

\- Lexy por favor – el castaño estaba apenado por la insistencia de su pequeña.

\- Di que sí vas a venir, por favor, di que sí, Blaine, por favor.

\- Lexy, amor, ya te dije que lo dejes tranquilo.

\- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó el moreno.

\- A la playa – contestó Kurt.

\- La playa es divertida – insistía la pequeña - ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Joss miraba la escena con desagrado pero no emitía ni una sola palabra.

\- Lexy, cariño, ¿qué va a pensar Blaine?

\- En realidad me gusta la idea, amo la playa y hace mucho tiempo que no voy.

El castaño se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta del ojimiel - ¿realmente quieres venir con nosotros?

\- Si no les molesta que los acompañe.

\- En lo absoluto – sonrió – será maravilloso que vengas con nosotros – sus ojos brillaron.

Joss se dio cuenta de la forma en la que Kurt miraba a Blaine y lo radiante que lucía en ese momento. También notó como el moreno le sonreía a su padre – es un viaje familiar – dijo enojado para sí mismo.


	7. Cap 7: Compartiendo Momentos

*** _jeny_ **Lamentablemente el policía está decidido a encontrar a Blaine =( Lexy es genial definitivamente. Ellos dos poco a poco van acercándose.

*** _Georgi G_ **A Joss no le agrada mucho Blaine, pero tiene tiempo todavía para conocerlo bien. Ese policía trama algo...

*** _Moontsee VR_ **Exacto! Blaine se está integrando poco a poco, al padre y a la hija ya los tiene ganados, sólo falta Joss, aunque a él no le agrade todavía.

La relación de Lexy y Blaine es hermosa, la pequeña se siente a gusto con él y viceversa, están creando un lazo importante entre ellos.

Ese policía está de miedo, no cabe duda de que tiene mucho interés en encontrar a Blaine y hacerlo pagar por lo que ocurrió y no le importa nada más. Eso ya va más allá del trabajo.

Pobre Blaine, ahora el boletín con su rostro está en todas las estaciones de policía y será más fácil que alguien lo identifique y el cargo por el que se lo acusa es muy grave u.u

Afortunadamente Blaine recapacitó y buscó a Kurt y él no es rencoroso, además tiene un corazón inmenso y siente algo por el ojimiel, además de gusto, eso es definitivo.

Awww, muchas gracias en verdad. Me alegra poder hacerte feliz ya sea con la historia o los comentarios. Que tengas un hermoso día! Un mega abrazo.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez _**¡Oh! Bueno, así pasa, pero ya estás por aquí ;) Me alegra que te guste esta historia. Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**"****Compartiendo Momentos"**

* * *

.

Fueron a casa de Blaine para que él pudiera ponerse ropa para la playa y llevar cualquier cosa que necesitase. Lexy se había bajado de la camioneta y estaba corriendo alrededor, Kurt y Joss permanecían sentados en ella.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? – preguntó el niño con mala cara.

\- ¿De acuerdo con qué? – el ojiazul no entendía a lo que se refería.

\- A que tu amigo nos acompañe al viaje.

\- ¡Oh! Claro que sí… ¿Tú no?

\- Es incómodo que él venga.

\- ¿Por qué hijo?

\- Porque es un viaje familiar y él no es parte de nuestra familia.

\- Es una gran persona, dale una oportunidad.

\- ¿Él te gusta?

Kurt no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Blaine salió de la casa con una enorme sonrisa al ver a Lexy correr hacia él y abrazarlo. El ojiazul miró con ternura la escena y su rostro se iluminó. Joss se dio cuenta de eso y se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Blaine iba con Kurt y los niños en el asiento de atrás. El moreno tenía la mitad del cuerpo girado porque estaba cantando y jugando con Lexy. Trató de integrar a Joss, pero él se negó, sin embargo no dejaba de observarlos.

Finalmente llegaron a la playa y Kurt empezó a desembarcar las cosas, Blaine lo ayudó a poner todo en el lugar que escogieron. Cuando terminaron de acomodar la sombrilla, sillas, hielera y demás, Kurt les pidió a sus hijos que fueran a un costado, sacó el protector solar y empezó a rosearlos. Lexy se reía por como el viento se llevaba el líquido para otro lado y su papá trataba de que algo quedara en ellos, mientras que Joss renegaba porque no quería estar pegajoso.

Una vez que terminó con los niños, roció a Blaine tomándolo por sorpresa – hey Kurt, no – dijo en medio de una hermosa sonrisa.

\- El sol está fuerte y hay que protegerse.

\- Bien, entonces tú también debes ponerte el protector.

\- Definitivamente, mi piel por ser tan blanca es delicada y si no la protejo, me quemo terriblemente.

\- Dame eso entonces – dijo el moreno quitándole el frasco y empezó a aplicárselo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Quiero una foto – dijo Kurt emocionado al ver lo felices que estaban sus hijos jugando, sacó la cámara y se acercó a ellos. Lexy comenzó a posar – preciosa – le dijo el castaño. Joss miró hacia otro lado – hijo, mira al frente… Joss cariño, mira a la cámara – el niño se dio la vuelta y se metió al mar – Kurt suspiró pesadamente.

\- Papi, quiero una foto con Blaine.

\- Seguro amor, pónganse ahí.

La pequeña lo tomó de la mano y posó a su lado, luego se pusieron a jugar haciendo diferentes poses y el castaño tomó muchas fotos sin poder dejar de sonreír al verlos divertirse juntos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se sentaron a comer y a Kurt le pareció una escena preciosa ver a sus dos hijos con Blaine en medio de ellos, sacó enseguida la cámara y les tomó una foto sin decirles nada, luego les pidió que miraran al frente pero Joss se puso a hacer muecas.

Unos chicos pasaban y el ojiazul les pidió que les tomaran una foto, les dio la cámara y se ubicó entre Joss y Blaine. El niño se puso a jugar con la comida, metiéndose trozos grandes de pan en la boca y mostrando todo. Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su hijo cuando uno de los chicos hizo un gesto extraño – Joss basta – dijo serio pero su hijo no lo obedecía – te estoy diciendo que basta – le quitó la comida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Vamos a nadar, quiero aprovechar que el sol se fue – mencionó el castaño sacándose la camiseta. El ojimiel lo observó detenidamente y se sonrojó ligeramente al ver ese cuerpo bien esculpido mientras negaba con la cabeza y una adorable sonrisa – Blaine, vamos – se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano haciéndolo levantarse de la silla.

\- Así estoy bien Kurt.

\- ¡Ah no! No puedes venir a la playa y no bañarte en el mar, sobre todo después de no haber venido en mucho tiempo como mencionaste temprano – lo empezó a arrastrar, pero el moreno hacía fuerza enterrando sus pies en la arena y ambos reían.

Kurt se acercó y lo tomó por la cintura levantándolo en el aire – el agua está deliciosa y no voy a dejar que te la pierdas.

\- Espera, espera, sí voy a entrar, pero bájame – el ojiazul lo soltó y Blaine salió corriendo.

\- Con que haciéndome trampa – dijo Kurt poniéndose las manos en la cintura – eso no se queda así – empezó a correr persiguiéndolo.

Lexy y Joss los miraban y ambos rieron – atrápalo – gritaba la pequeña.

Kurt logró tomarlo del brazo – esta vez no te escapas – los dos reían a carcajadas.

\- Bien, ganaste – dijo el ojimiel y empezó a sacarse la camiseta pero se sonrojó y se detuvo.

\- Vamos Blaine, no te vas a bañar con camiseta, quítatela.

Suspiró y se la sacó. Kurt lo observó y se mordió el labio, no podía negar lo bien que lucía el moreno sin camisa. Blaine avanzó y cruzó junto al castaño sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas ya que no le quitaba la mirada de encima – ¿viste algo que te interesara Kurt? – dijo divertido y siguió caminando.

El hombre más alto se puso de mil colores al darse cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirando al moreno y que éste lo había notado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los dos hombres jugaban en el mar y luego Lexy se les unió, cualquiera que los veía pensaba que eran una familia.

Kurt salió del agua cuando empezó a sentir frío, pero Blaine seguía jugando con Lexy. Estaba fascinado de ver a su pequeña tan feliz y por alguna razón que no entendía, le gustaba ver a Blaine feliz y sonriendo tanto. Empezó a tomarles todas las fotos que le fue posible.

Cuando el moreno iba saliendo del agua le tomó más fotos, éste lo miró fijamente y le sonrió. Ambos se quedaron por un instante congelados en la mirada del otro hasta que escucharon a Lexy gritar que su hermano había pescado algo.

Kurt corrió para tomarle una foto pero la batería de la cámara estaba casi agotada y no le permitió hacer nada – sostenlo hijo, voy por la otra batería – dijo emocionado y corrió a buscar la de repuesto. Cuando regresó Joss estaba jugando y había dejado la caña de pescar a un lado.

\- ¿Qué pasó hijo?

\- No sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Me cansé de esperar. Además no entiendo por qué tienes que tomar tantas fotos, me molesta eso.

\- Tomo fotos para poder mantener estos recuerdos.

\- Pues deberías poder mantenerlos sin usar una cámara – le dijo el niño enojado y se fue.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los pequeños hacían un castillo mientras los dos hombres se habían ido a sentar y los observaban.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer con Joss – dijo apesadumbrado el ojiazul. Está probándome, empujando mis límites.

\- Es sólo una etapa, supongo.

\- Eso espero porque hay días en los que se pone totalmente rebelde.

\- Quiere hacerte enojar y sabe que lo consigue. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero tal vez deberías ser un poco más firme con él.

\- Eso trato Blaine, pero no es fácil. Un día lo regañé por algo que hizo y lo castigué dejándolo sin jugar en el muelle por el fin de semana. Hubieras visto como se puso.

\- A ningún niño le gusta que lo castiguen, pero no puedes ceder porque haga una rabieta.

\- No es cuestión sólo de la rabieta, es más que eso.

\- No entiendo.

El ojiazul suspiró con tristeza – verás cuando Joe y yo nos casamos, hablamos obviamente sobre formar una familia y acordamos que nuestro primer hijo sería suyo biológicamente y el segundo sería mío y así lo hicimos.

\- Entonces Joss no es tu hijo biológico, pero Lexy sí.

\- Exacto.

\- Pero, sigo sin entender.

\- Un día llegó a la casa preguntándonos como era posible que dos hombres tuvieran un hijo, así que tratamos de explicarle de la forma más clara y sencilla para que entendiera. Estábamos preparados para eso, por lo que no fue difícil, pero mi esposo quiso decirle también sobre lo del padre biológico. En esa época no le tomó asunto, tal vez no le entendió, pero ahora es más grande y ha seguido preguntando. Joss sabe y comprende lo que significa que Joe era su padre biológico, no yo.

El día que lo regañé y castigué, no sólo se puso furioso, me dijo que yo no era su padre, que su padre estaba muerto y luego me gritó un montón de cosas que me dolieron mucho.

\- Eso es terrible, lo lamento tanto Kurt.

\- Joss no lleva mi sangre, pero lo amo con todo mi corazón, igual que a Lexy. Te lo juro.

\- Lo sé Kurt, no tengo la menor duda de eso. Es obvio por la forma en la que lo tratas, como lo miras. Pronto las cosas se van a solucionar, confía en eso. Joss también te ama.

\- Para él fue tan difícil perder a su padre, sufrió mucho y yo hice todo lo posible por ayudarlo a superarlo, porque se sintiera amado y protegido. Con Lexy fue distinto porque tenía apenas dos años cuando él falleció.

\- Entiendo.

Kurt miró a los niños como seguían haciendo el castillo y suspiró. En cuestión de minutos se perdió en sus pensamientos y Blaine se levantó para ir con ellos.

\- Eso está increíble Joss, ¿te puedo ayudar?

El pequeño levantó los hombros – si quieres.

Entre los tres terminaron de hacer el castillo. Kurt sonrió al ver que Joss estaba interactuando con Blaine, tal vez no con la misma soltura y entusiasmo de Lexy, pero lo hacía y eso por alguna razón lo hizo sentir feliz.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt se acostó boca bajo y empezó a trazar formas en la arena con sus dedos.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Blaine.

\- Seguro – le sonrió y el ojimiel se acostó a su lado. Lexy los vio y sonrió.

Los dos hombres conversaron de diferentes cosas por un largo tiempo mientras los pequeños seguían jugando.

\- ¿Por qué elegir un lugar como este? – indagó el castaño.

\- Porque es como un lienzo en blanco.

\- ¡Oh! Quieres volver a empezar.

\- Digamos que sí. Además, siempre tuve la inquietud de cómo sería vivir en un pueblo pequeño.

\- Y encontraste al más pequeño de todos – ambos rieron.

\- Es bastante pequeño la verdad – dijo el moreno.

\- Puede llegar a ser algo aburrido a veces, pero es hermoso.

Blaine suspiró – sí, es hermoso, debo decir que me gusta mucho.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar permanentemente, estás de paso o cuál es tu historia?

\- Esas son demasiadas preguntas.

\- Lo siento, no pretendo incomodarte, es sólo curiosidad.

\- ¿Y tú eres de aquí Kurt?

\- No, soy de una ciudad cercana, pero cuando era niño veníamos con mi familia seguido y siempre me gustó, podía ver mi vida en el pueblo. A mi esposo también le gustaba y afortunadamente las personas aquí nos aceptaron y eso nos sorprendió porque no es fácil encontrar toda una comunidad en donde no hayan personas homofóbicas. Nos sentimos cómodos y acordamos que éste sería un lugar magnífico para tener hijos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Está oscureciendo, ya nos vamos – dijo Kurt a sus pequeños y ellos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas.

\- Una última foto – mencionó Blaine y tomó la cámara – pónganse los tres justo ahí – Kurt se arrodilló en medio de Joss y Lexy y los abrazó – ¡Perfecta! Esta foto es hermosa y perfecta – susurró el moreno.


	8. Cap 8: Acercándose

*** _jeny_ **Definitivamente Lexy es divina. La relación entre Kurt y Blaine se está dando de la mejor forma =) Esperemos que Joss caiga pronto ante la dulzura de Blaine.

*** _Emily Tobar_ **Gracias Emily! Entiendo, así pasa, pero ya estás por aquí de nuevo :) Un nuevo capítulo para tu lectura matutina/nocturna ;)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ ** Me alegra que te siga gustando! Lexy es un amor y Joss poco a poco, él necesita más tiempo.

*** _Georgi G_ **Siii, ya parecen una verdadera familia *-* Blaine se los ha ido ganando poco a poco, sólo falta Joss.

*** _Moontsee VR_ **Ya hubo la primera interacción entre ellos n.n Blaine cada vez se va volviendo más importante para los Hummel y viceversa.

Para Joss es difícil porque extraña a su otro papá y se está desquitando injustamente con Kurt. Definitivamente no se siente tan a gusto con una nueva persona en la vida de su padre ni en su familia. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kurt tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, ya fue mucho lo que sufrió tanto con la enfermedad de su esposo como con su muerte y lleva varios años solo.

Blaine es un amor y seguirá tratando de acercarse a Joss ;) sólo falta que el pequeño le de la oportunidad.

Kurt es feliz viendo a sus hijos felices y le encanta ver como se llevan Lexy y Blaine. Entre ellos dos surgió una afinidad desde el comienzo y se ha ido tornando en una relación muy linda. Blaine adora a Lexy y es totalmente correspondido.

Eres muy perspicaz, esos son los pequeños detalles que no todos notan, pero que pueden ser clave para muchas cosas ;)

Lamentablemente este policía parece estar obsesionado con Blaine y ahora que ha emitido ese boletín, será más difícil que pueda permanecer oculto.

Besos y abrazos.

*** _lety bl _**Con el hecho de que te tomes un momento para escribir es bastante. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando tus comentarios =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**"****Acercándose"**

* * *

.

Llegaron a casa de Blaine – gracias por todo Kurt – dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y luego se bajó de la camioneta. Se asomó por la ventana y le acarició la cabeza a Lexy, hasta mañana preciosa – la pequeña movió su mano, iba entre dormida y despierta. Avanzó del otro lado y se asomó por la ventana – hasta mañana Joss, me divertí contigo.

\- Adiós – contestó secamente sin despegar los ojos de su video juego.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde están tus modales? – inquirió el ojiazul molesto.

\- Tranquilo, está cansado – contestó el ojimiel y puso su mano encima de la del castaño y la acarició suavemente – me divertí mucho.

Al sentir el contacto, Kurt levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se conectaron, ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos – gracias por invitarme.

\- Gracias a ti Blaine por acompañarnos – sus miradas permanecían clavadas en el otro, en ese momento Lexy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría entre su papá y el moreno y sonrió feliz, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Descansa, ten una buena noche – dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa y retiró su mano de la de Kurt, comenzó a caminar hacia tras unos pocos pasos.

El castaño buscaba una excusa para permanecer más tiempo ahí y no se le ocurría nada, de pronto algo llegó a su cabeza - Nunca te pregunté cómo había quedado el piso.

\- ¿Quieres ver?

\- Sí, claro – se bajó de prisa de la camioneta – ya regreso – susurró a su hijo.

\- Quién se hubiera imaginado que el color amarillo quedaría perfecto.

\- Lexy tuvo muy buen ojo. La verdad me encanta como quedó porque le da vida al lugar.

\- Sí, se ve muy bien. Aunque creo que necesitas ayuda con esta pared – avanzó y de pronto su pie se hundió en la madera haciéndolo caer sentado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Blaine se sentó a su lado para revisarlo.

\- Hice un agujero enorme en tu piso, lo lamento.

\- Ese agujero ya estaba, supuestamente lo había arreglado, pero es obvio que no soy bueno con estas cosas.

\- Oh! Es un alivio en cierto modo, me sentía culpable por dañar tu piso.

El moreno lo ayudó a sacar el pie del gran agujero en donde estaba atrapado y empezaron a bromear, sus risas se escuchaban hasta fuera de la casa. Joss bufó enojado y aventó el video juego.

\- Voy a arreglar esto, tengo madera, clavos…

\- No Kurt, vete a descansar es tarde.

\- No tomará mucho tiempo.

\- Kurt no – dijo con una tierna sonrisa – te lo agradezco pero es tarde y tienes que descansar igual que los niños.

\- Puedo venir mañana a arreglarlo.

\- Ya veremos, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas, está oscureciendo y no hay ningún tipo de alumbrado, no quiero que te vayas a estrellar contra algún árbol.

\- Ok – avanzaron hasta la puerta.

\- De nuevo gracias por un día fantástico, me divertí como no lo hacía en tiempo.

\- Me alegra saberlo Blaine, gracias a ti por compartir con nosotros e iluminarnos con tu presencia.

El moreno se sonrojó y le sonrió. Kurt lo miró atontado, le encantaba verlo sonreír. Se dio cuenta de pronto que empezaba a acercarse más a él.

\- Hasta mañana Kurt – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El ojiazul no se esperaba para nada eso, suspiró y sonrió ampliamente – hasta mañana.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El policía observaba a la Sra. Smith mientras estaba en el jardín revisando su buzón, decidió bajarse de su auto y avanzar hacia su casa.

\- Señora, Señora, buenos días. Soy yo otra vez, disculpe que la moleste, ¿puedo pasar a su casa?

\- Claro que no. No hay ninguna razón para que pase.

\- Sólo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas.

\- He respondido a todas sus preguntas cada vez que viene, ya no hay más nada que pueda decir.

\- Tal vez recuerde algo nuevo.

\- Ya le he dicho que no conozco al hombre al que está buscando. Deje de insirtir.

\- Pero seré breve.

\- Lo siento, no puedo, además es la hora de la siesta de mi esposo – fue por un hombre mayor que ella que estaba junto a un árbol comiendo algo de fruta – vamos cariño, tienes que descansar – lo tomó por el brazo y avanzó.

\- Señora, será rápido, sólo un par de preguntas.

\- Ya le dije que no – contestó la mujer contrariada mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- ¡Hola Kurt!

El castaño volteó y encontró a un radiante hombre que le sonreía dulcemente y lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos. - ¡Blaine! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien ¿y tú?

\- Estaba bien pero ahora estoy de maravilla – suspiró.

El moreno se sonrojó – te traje esto – le entregó una caja.

\- No era necesario que…

\- Una persona me dijo que cuando alguien hace algo amable por ti, sólo tienes que decir gracias.

El ojiazul sonrió al recordar que esas eran sus palabras – gracias Blaine.

Caminaron hacia la tienda cuando Lexy apareció – papá se hace tarde.

\- Sí amor, ya nos vamos, trae tus cosas.

\- Ok. ¡Hola Blaine!

\- ¡Hola Lexy!

\- Papi, me llevas fruta por favor.

\- Seguro amor, ¿Qué quieres?

\- Naranja.

\- En un momento la tengo lista.

Kurt guardó la caja y tomó dos naranjas, con mucha destreza y rapidez les quitó la cáscara y las cortó en pequeñas rodajas.

\- ¿A dónde van que Lexy está tan apurada?

\- Hoy tiene práctica de fútbol.

\- Qué bien, no sabía que le gustaba ese deporte.

\- Le fascina.

Tomó un recipiente plástico y puso la fruta ahí.

\- Muy precavido – dijo el moreno sonriendo.

\- Oh sí, con dos hijos siempre debes tener todo lo que puedan necesitar a la mano.

Un grupo de turistas entró en ese momento, Blaine tomó una canasta y avanzó hacia una de las repisas.

\- ¿Has paseado en lancha? – preguntó Kurt. Tengo una y podríamos ir a dar una vuelta si quieres.

Un hombre que estaba agachado por una de las repisas se levantó y lo miró – es raro que un extraño me invite, pero por qué no, me gustan las lanchas también.

El castaño abrió los ojos enormes por la sorpresa, no sabía cómo decirle al hombre que no estaba hablando con él. Blaine del otro lado se reía a carcajadas por lo sucedido y se tapó la boca con la mano para tratar de no llamar la atención.

Kurt se acercó donde el moreno – entonces, ¿qué dices?

\- ¿A él también lo estás invitando? – se quejó el turista.

Roger al darse cuenta lo llamó para cobrarle los artículos adquiridos y distraerlo lo suficiente hasta que el bus estuviera a punto de partir.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo en lancha?

\- Seguro.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, ¿por qué te sorprendes Kurt?

\- Ah… no… sé… yo…

\- Me gusta compartir tiempo contigo – confesó el ojimiel con una sonrisa tímida.

\- A mí también me gusta estar contigo.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó aturdido.

\- ¿Cuándo es el paseo?

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento es que me perdí en tus ojos.

\- Kurt – se puso totalmente rojo.

\- Mañana.

\- Bien, esperaré entonces.

\- Me gustaría que fuera hoy, pero Lexy tiene práctica, después se quedan en un mini campamento. Luego voy a llevar a Joss a pescar.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Tienes que compartir tiempo con tus hijos y la verdad eso me encanta. Eres un excelente padre.

\- ¡Gracias!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir salir a pasear con ese muchacho hoy – dijo Roger.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres. Blaine es una persona maravillosa y…

\- No lo digo por eso, me da gusto que estés entusiasmado con alguien. Han pasado varios años ya y Blaine parece un buen hombre. A lo que me refería es a que va a llover y tú lo vas a llevar a andar en lancha.

\- No va a llover, escuché el pronóstico del tiempo y dijeron que sería un día despejado y tal vez con un poco de sol.

\- Esa gente no sabe nada.

\- Son personas que han estudiado meteorología, además de que usan aparatos muy avanzados para determinar…

\- Nada Kurt, yo te puedo decir con certeza cuando va a llover y cuando no y ni he estudiado lo que ellos ni tengo costosos aparatos. Simplemente cuando la rodilla me duele es porque va a llover y me ha estado doliendo desde anoche.

\- Roger por favor, no pretendes que le vaya a hacer caso a tu rodilla.

\- Mi rodilla sabe.

\- Tu rodilla tiene artritis.

* * *

**&amp;** Sus comentarios son importantes y muy bien recibidos siempre, me ayudan a saber si les gusta la historia y me motivan para seguir escribiendo ^-^ **&amp;**


	9. Cap 9: Recuerdos

*** _Valeria Ceh_ **Gracias por seguir leyendo :)

*** _Georgi G_ **Roger y su rodilla! Jajaja! Kurt y Blaine nerviosos son adorables.

*** _Emily Tobar_ **El turista metiche jajaja. Me alegra que ames la historia y la forma en la que se va desarrollando =)

*** _Gabriela Marin_ **Gracias por leer!

*** _jeny_ **Pronto habrá beso ;) Ese policía no dejará de insitir u.u

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Sí, son tan hermosos ellos :3

*** _Nahir Jaime_ **Muchas gracias! Me alegra tanto saberlo :) Escribir es mi pasión *-* Las cosas entre ellos se van dando de la mejor forma. Lamentablemente Joss todavía no acepta del todo a Blaine.

*** _DomiCrissColfer_ **Inmensamente gracias Domi! No te preocupes, así pasa, a veces el tiempo no alcanza para nada. Me alegra que te encante y ames la historia =)

Sí, Lexy es divina, Joss todavía no acepta a Blaine, pero ya tuvo un pequeño acercamiento con él.

Kurt siente muchas cosas por Blaine, eso es definitivo y viceversa *-*

¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me motivas para seguir escribiendo :3 Un abrazo.

*** _Moontsee VR_ **Juntos son un pan dulce n.n y conforme pasa el tiempo su relación va creciendo. Se complementan sin lugar a dudas aunque están tomando las cosas con mucha calma, no pierden la oportunidad de demostarle al otro los sentimientos que están despertándose.

Jajajajaja, ay Roger, su rodilla sabe xD

Kurt está más que emocionado porque Blaine aceptó salir a pasear con él ^-^ Jajaja, el turista de colado que se auto invitó xD

Lexy es divina y le encanta Blaine, entre ellos hay una relación muy bonito y le gusta la idea de que esté con su papá, eso es definitivo. Joss es el que va a costar más trabajo para que acepte a Blaine y cualquier relacipon entre ellos, así como el que deje de portarse reacio con Kurt.

Ese policía es tan obstinado y no piensa detenerse hasta dar con Blaine U.U

Muchas, muchas gracias! Me sigues motivando :) Besos y abrazos.

*** _gleek275_ **Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! Aquí una parte del paseo ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**"****Recuerdos"**

* * *

.

Kurt y Blaine iban en la lancha paseando por un lago bastante solitario pero que tenía un paisaje de ensueño.

\- Esto es tan hermoso, me encanta este lugar – dijo el ojimiel con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo es, amo este lugar. Es mi lugar especial, sabes. Aquí solía venir para relajarme, pensar o simplemente pasar un momento agradable. Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

\- ¿Solías venir con tu esposo?

El ojiazul suspiró con nostalgia – sí, era maravilloso estar aquí los dos solos.

\- ¿Te repones con el tiempo?

\- Sí, aunque no ha sido fácil. Al principio evitaba todos los lugares que compartimos o a los que íbamos juntos, intentaba desesperadamente dejar todo atrás, olvidarme de cada recuerdo y mirar hacia delante, pero no funcionó.

Un día me di cuenta de que si yo no pensaba en él, ¿quién lo haría? Él era un hombre maravilloso, no se merecía lo que le pasó – lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

\- Lo amaste mucho, eso es obvio.

\- Así es, lo amé con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Háblame de él, de como era su relación. Si no te incomoda, claro.

\- No, está bien, pero ¿qué hay de ti?

\- Quiero saber Kurt – le sonrió cálidamente.

\- No sólo era mi esposo, era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi cómplice. Teníamos algo tan hermoso y éramos inmensamente felices, como jamás pensé que pudiera ser posible.

Nos conocimos en la primaria, nos volvimos grandes amigos casi de inmediato, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Un día me dijo que sus padres se tenían que mudar por cuestiones de trabajo y no volví a saber de él.

En segundo año de secundaria, nos encontramos, era el destino sin lugar a duda y retomamos nuestra amistad exactamente donde quedó, pasamos de ser grandes amigos a los mejores amigos y descubrimos casi al mismo tiempo que a los dos nos atraían los chicos.

Cuando entramos a la preparatoria o bachillerato, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que sentíamos algo más que amistad y nos gustábamos, así que decidimos intentarlo. Enamorarse fue tan fácil después de eso.

\- ¿Y los demás qué opinaban? La familia, amigos, compañeros, ya sabes.

\- Nuestras familias lo aceptaron, con respecto a los amigos, descubrimos quienes eran los verdaderos y quienes no. Y los compañeros, bueno hubo de todo, desde a quienes no les importaba, aquellos a los que les resultaba molesto sin embargo se mantenían al margen de todo y claro, los homofóbicos.

Hubieron momentos difíciles, pero salimos adelante. Estábamos convencidos que lo nuestro era lo suficientemente grande y fuerte como para hacer frente a todo lo que viniese y así fue.

\- Eso es hermoso, encontrar a alguien con quien poder ser feliz, estar enamorado y luchar juntos. Alguien tan valiente como tú para poder compartir su vida contigo sin importar el qué dirán y enfrentar cualquier consecuencia de la mano.

\- ¡Exacto! Eso era lo que Joe y yo teníamos. Pasó el tiempo y nos graduamos, para las vacaciones vinimos aquí y se quedó fascinado con el lugar, así que decidimos que vendríamos cada año.

Empezamos la universidad y tal vez fue un arrebato, un momento de locura, no sé, pero decidimos casarnos. Nuestras familias se opusieron porque decían que éramos demasiado jóvenes, pero habíamos tomado la decisión y no íbamos a dar marcha atrás.

Comenzamos con los preparativos, pensamos que nuestros familiares al darse cuenta de que estábamos seguros de lo que hacíamos nos apoyarían, pero eso no sucedió, fue todo lo contrario, nos advirtieron que si seguíamos con esa locura no contáramos con ellos, aún así no cambiamos de opinión y nos casamos.

Tuvimos que irnos a vivir al campus porque nuestras familias nos cerraron las puertas y no era nada fácil la situación ni tener la quietud e intimidad de un matrimonio cuando compartíamos habitación con cuatro chicos más.

\- Debió ser frustrante supongo.

\- Lo era, definitivamente. Pero veníamos al pueblo los fines de semana para poder estar juntos. Nos sorprendimos con la aceptación de las personas aquí, porque si viniendo de una ciudad grande tuvimos problemas por ser una pareja gay, imaginamos que en un pueblo pequeño sería peor, sin embargo resultó todo lo contrario.

\- Aquí las personas son realmente amables y fantásticas.

\- ¡Eso es cierto! Fue así como pensamos que vivir aquí sería genial, pero debíamos terminar los estudios, sin embargo el amor es como es y no soportamos la incomodidad del campus y terminamos instalándonos en el pueblo.

Alquilábamos una habitación en casa de Amanda, era lo que podíamos pagar, pero para los dos estaba perfecto y ella era una mujer extraordinaria, nos hacía sentir parte de la familia y nos trataba con mucho cariño, era como tener una mamá preocupándose por nosotros todo el tiempo.

Empezamos a trabajar pues lo que teníamos guardado no iba a durar para siempre, además queríamos ahorrar para comprar nuestra propia casa.

Era algo complicado ir desde aquí hasta la universidad, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo. Éramos felices, estábamos juntos en un lugar que a los dos nos encantaba y en donde además las personas nos aceptaban.

A los dos nos encantaban los niños, así que decidimos que queríamos formar una familia y vivíamos en el lugar preciso para hacerlo. Cuando tuvimos una estabilidad económica empezamos a planear e investigar. Como te comenté el día que fuimos a la playa, decidimos que el sería el padre biológico del primer bebé, yo lo sería del segundo y pensábamos en un tercero, pero queríamos probar algo diferente.

Roger nos decía que estábamos locos por querer tener hijos siendo tan jóvenes, pero nosotros nos sentíamos preparados, estábamos conscientes de que era una gran responsabilidad, queríamos hacerlo y así fue.

Tuvimos a Joss, quien de inmediato se convirtió en el centro de nuestras vidas. No hay palabras para describir lo que se siente cuando tienes un hijo, cuando lo acunas en tus brazos, cuando vives sus diferentes etapas, verlo crecer sano y feliz. Es simplemente maravilloso.

Recuerdo que la Sra. Pepper me preguntó un día cómo era posible que yo amara a Joss tanto si no tenía mi sangre. Decía que debía dejar a Joe que se hiciera cargo de todo, que ese era su hijo no mío y yo no debía desvivirme por él y un montón de cosas más.

\- Eso es absurdo, que no lleve tu sangre no significa que no lo ames como si fuese tuyo, de ser así, no existirían tantas parejas que adoptan y les dan mucho amor a esos pequeños que se convierten en sus hijos.

\- ¡Exacto! Me molestó tanto ese comentario porque para mí Joss era mi hijo y lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas sin importar lo que otros pudieran opinar. No llevaba mi sangre, pero sí la del hombre al que amaba.

Joss era muy inteligente y despierto, desde pequeño no dejaba de sorprender a todos. Además era muy apegado a los dos, él era mi vida y me duele tanto la forma en la que se ha alejado de mí, como se comporta, me está desafiando constantemente y cuando me dice que no soy su padre, en verdad me lastima – una lágrima furtiva rodó por su mejilla.

\- Lo lamento tanto Kurt, pero como te dije antes, estoy seguro que es una etapa y él te ama mucho, sólo dale tiempo y tenle paciencia, sobretodo no dejes de demostrarle cuanto lo amas.

\- ¡Gracias Blaine! – se quedó en silencio mirando hacia un costado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Lexy?

\- Cuando Joss tenía dos años decidimos que era el momento adecuado para tener otro bebé. Inicialmente habíamos pensado en esperar a que él tuviera por lo meno años antes de tener otro bebé, pero por alguna razón luego cambiamos de parecer y si no lo hubiésemos hecho, ella tal vez no hubiera nacido.

Poco antes de que Lexy naciera, Joe empezó a enfermar, al comienzo eran resfriados, le daban seguidos, se sentía muy agotado por momentos. Se recuperaba pero no pasaba mucho para que se volviera a sentir mal. En varias ocasiones le insistí que fuera al médico, pero él era tan obstinado e insistía que era sólo un virus.

Para cuando ella nació, Joe estaba bien, sorprendentemente todos los malestares desaparecieron, así que pensamos que cualquier virus, como él decía, ya se había eliminado de su organismo.

Nunca voy a olvidar un día en el que estaba en la cama con Lexy durmiendo en mi pecho, él se acostó a mi lado y empezó a hablar de lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que se parecía a mí. Permaneció en silencio por un instante y luego me dijo que finalmente entendía como era posible amar tanto a un bebé y sentirlo como propio aunque no tuviera su sangre, después de eso empezó a llorar y nos abrazó con cuidado.

\- Eso fue hermoso y habla de lo maravilloso que él era.

\- Sí, definitivamente lo era. Estábamos tan enamorados, éramos inmensamente felices, teníamos dos hijos sanos y hermosos a los que amábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, vivíamos en un lugar increíble, nos iba muy bien en el trabajo, estábamos rodeados de personas maravillosas que nos querían y valoraban y adoraban a nuestros pequeños, la vida no podía ser mejor.

Pero el tiempo pasó y él volvió a enfermar, en esa ocasión era mucho más seguido, se cansaba muy rápido y por todo, empezó a tener diferentes clases de dolores, pero seguía necio en que no iba a ir al médico. Prácticamente tuve que amenazarlo y llevarlo arrastrado al hospital. Esperábamos que le tocara su turno cuando se sintió mal y a los pocos minutos se desmayó.

Lo atendieron de emergencia y le hicieron toda clase de exámenes. La espera era desesperante, finalmente terminaron con todos los estudios y había que aguardar por los resultados. Los médicos consideraron que lo mejor era que estuviera en observación por 24 horas, así que tuve que pedirle a Amanda que cuidara a los niños mientras yo estaba en el hospital con mi esposo. Cuando nos dieron los resultados fue algo que no esperábamos, él tenía cáncer en un estado avanzado, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder recibir tratamiento. Las posibilidades eran del 30% pero eso bastaba para que lucháramos.

La medicina y todo lo que le hacían le producía muchos estragos, por lo que permanecía en cama y yo lo cuidaba y atendía, además de tuve que hacerme cargo de Joss y Lexy, la tienda y cualquier trabajo extra que conseguía pues el tratamiento era muy costoso. No tengo idea de cómo hacía para poder con todo, pero lo hacía.

La enfermedad parecía ir cediendo y él estaba mejor. Insistió en celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestros hijos, así que nos encontrábamos disfrutando del cuarto cumpleaños de Joss, después de eso fue un sube y baja con su salud. Habían días en los que estaba muy bien y trataba de hacer su vida normal, luego habían momentos en los que se sentía mal y no podía ni siquiera levantarse de la cama.

El cumpleaños de Lexy se acercaba y se esmeró en hacerle una fiesta, decía que su princesita iba a cumplir su primer año de vida y tenía que celebrarse. Mis ánimos no estaban para esas cosas realmente, pero verlo tan feliz haciendo los preparativos era bueno, me daba cierta alegría la emoción con la que hablaba de Lexy y su fiesta.

Y ese fue el último momento agradable que tuvimos, de ahí en adelante todo fue cuesta bajo, su salud empezó a desmoronarse, los tratamientos eran más agresivos por lo tanto los estragos eran más fuertes, sin embargo no dejábamos de luchar y lo hicimos durante un año entero.

Fueron momentos muy duros porque además de todo lo que traía en sí la enfermedad y los estragos del tratamiento, la medicina era tan fuerte que su mente se perdía.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Su mente se quedaba perdida en algún lugar y no nos reconocía ni a los niños ni a mí.

\- Eso debió ser terrible.

\- Lo fue. Y a pesar de tanto esfuerzo, la enfermedad seguía avanzando y eso era devastador.

Un día estábamos acostados y me tomó de la mano, sabía que quería decirme algo, pero no esperaba que fuera lo que dijo. Ya no hay nada que hacer, sé que mi muerte está cerca, fueron sus palabras y eso me rompió por completo. Me pidió que no continuáramos con el tratamiento ya que no tenía ningún sentido seguir gastando dinero y pasando por toda esa pesadilla, además de que quería estar lúcido. Lo último que le quedaba de vida no deseaba pasarlo perdido sin recordarnos.

Al comienzo me negué, pero cuando me dijo que esa era su última voluntad no pude hacer nada más que aceptar. Alrededor de un mes pasó después de esa charla, parecía estar tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, dejé la tienda y me dediqué a él, a compartir cada segundo a su lado. Lexy no recuerda nada de eso, ella sólo tiene una idea de que tuvo otro papá y nada más, pero Joss ya tenía 5 años, se daba cuenta de todo y sabía que su papá no estaba bien, era imposible no notar lo enfermo que lucía, y a pesar de eso siguió dando lo mejor de él por su familia hasta que falleció.

\- Kurt en verdad lo lamento, debió ser terrible para ti pasar por todo eso.

\- Gracias, lo fue, claro que lo fue. El dolor era desgarrador, lo único que me mantenía a flote eran mis pequeños, tenía que luchar por ellos para sacarlos adelante, además de todo lo que pasé con Joss ya que le afectó mucho.

Amé a Joe con todas mis fuerzas y quiero que mis hijos lo sepan y que tengan los mejores recuerdos de él siempre.

\- ¿Aún lo amas?

\- Siempre lo voy a hacer y va a tener un lugar importante en mi corazón, pero la vida continúa, su recuerdo me va a acompañar pero no puedo vivir del pasado. Han transcurrido tres años ya y he aprendido a superarlo.

\- ¿Crees que un día puedas volver a amar otra vez?

\- Sí, ahora estoy seguro de eso, sólo espero encontrar a la persona correcta. Alguien que sea bueno no sólo para mí sino también para mis hijos.

\- Mientras más te conozco, más te admiro y te respeto.

\- Blaine, gracias. Eso es muy dulce.

\- Es la verdad Kurt – le sonrió.

El ojiazul suspiró - ¿Sabes cómo sé que lo he superado y estoy listo para rehacer mi vida? – el moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- Puedo hablar de esto, antes era imposible para mí hablar de él o de lo que pasó. Gracias Blaine por preguntar y por permitirme compartir contigo algo tan íntimo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

\- Sí, sí tengo y hay algo más que agradezco.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Haberte conocido.


	10. Cap 10: Sentimientos

*** _Emily Tobar_ **Sí, Kurt abrió su corazón a Blaine y compartió con él todo lo que llevaba guardado.

*** _jeny_ **Gracias Jeny! Ellos juntos son tan hermosos. Kurt dio un gran paso, esperemos que Blaine también lo haga.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Kurt se siente listo para hablar de su pasado y empezar una nueva vida. Gracias por tus palabras =)

*** _Georgi G_ **Muchas gracias! Estaba demasiado inspirada cuando lo escribí. Andaba algo down y creo que desahpgué todo al escribir. También lloré en ese proceso.

*** _Moontsee VR_ **Kurt pasó por muchas cosas, pero ha demostrado que es un ser humano extraordinario y está avanzando en la vida, por él y por sus hijos.

Ha encontrado en Blaine la persona con la que se siente capaz de abrir su corazón no sólo para hablar de su pasado sino para tratar de construir una nueva vida juntos.

Besos y mega abrazo sanador. Te envío muchas energías positivas para que te recuperes lo más pronto posible.

*** _greyCrissGleek_ **Deseo cumplido ;)

*** _lety bl_ **Gracias Lety! Los dos han pasado por muchas cosas difíciles. Ya conocemos el pasado de Kurt, pronto el de Blaine. Los dos merecen ser felices y que mejor que serlo juntos ^-^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**"****Sentimientos"**

* * *

.

Los dos hombres permanecían en silencio mirándose fijamente hasta que el castaño habló – ¿Y cuál es tu historia Blaine?

\- Siempre tuve una vida difícil, cuando les dije a mis padres acerca de mi orientación sexual, me corrieron de la casa y tuve que arreglármelas por mí mismo. Lamentablemente he estado rodeado de personas homofóbicas que me han complicado las cosas todo el tiempo.

\- Lamento tanto saber eso, alguien como tú no merecía toda esa porquería.

\- ¡Gracias Kurt! – suspiró – pero aquí estoy, tratando de rehacer mi vida y empezar desde cero.

\- Entiendo, ¿pero eso es todo?

\- No quiero recordar las cosas que me atormentaron, no voy a hablar de las veces que me humillaron o todas las clases de bullying que me hicieron o de…

\- Tienes razón, es mejor dejar eso en el pasado y enfocarse en el presente – le sonrió – No entiendo como alguien tan dulce como tú pudo pasar por todo eso, no es justo que otros decidan que hacerle daño a alguien está bien sólo por diversión o porque no están de acuerdo con quien es una persona.

\- Hey, ya no importa, no te pongas así, por eso no hablo de mi pasado. Es mejor dejar todo atrás y disfrutar de este momento.

\- Claro que sí y lamento si traje malos recuerdos a tu cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien. Así que tu lugar especial, ¿eh?

\- Sí, acostumbraba venir solo o con mi esposo, nunca traje a nadie más y ahora estoy aquí contigo.

\- Me siento halagado por eso y te lo agradezco.

\- Quiero que este día contigo sea perfecto Blaine.

\- El hecho de estar a tu lado ya lo hace perfecto – le sonrió tímidamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Contemplaban el paisaje y disfrutaban del canto de las diferentes aves, por momentos se miraban y se sonreían y permanecieron así por un largo tiempo, ambos con miles de pensamientos acerca de su pasado y como habían llegado hasta ese momento que estaban compartiendo.

De pronto el cielo empezó a ponerse oscuro y los dos miraron hacia arriba – un trueno se escuchó – va a llover y estamos en medio de un lago – dijo el moreno.

\- Bendita rodilla de Roger – comentó el castaño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, nada, no me hagas caso. Tenemos que irnos, la lluvia caerá en cualquier minuto.

Y antes de que pudieran alejarse una lluvia torrencial los cubría. Llegaron al muelle apresurados y con el temor de que tanta agua pudiera hundir la lancha.

\- No puedo creerlo – reía a carcajadas el moreno – realmente Roger predijo esta lluvia con su rodilla.

\- Así es y de ahora en adelante voy a prestar atención a las voces que provengan de sus males – rió.

Los dos se refugiaron debajo de un árbol hasta que empezaron a caer rayos – este es el peor lugar para estar cuando hay rayos – dijo el castaño.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿a dónde vamos a ir? No veo nada.

\- Sígueme, pero tienes que correr Blaine.

\- Para ti es fácil porque conoces el lugar, pero con la fuerza de esta lluvia no distingo lo que hay más allá de mi nariz.

El ojiazul se acercó a él tanto que podía sentir la respiración del ojimiel rebotando en su rostro - ¿confías en mí?

\- Sí.

\- Bien – le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano – los dos sintieron algo especial al contacto y suspiraron al mismo tiempo – sólo sígueme – empezaron a correr tomados de la mano por todo el largo camino que los llevó al pueblo.

\- Aquí – dijo el castaño – es el único lugar abierto – se dirigieron a un pequeño café-bar y entraron destilando.

\- ¿Estás seguro que podemos entrar así?

\- Sí, no hay problema. Estas lluvias ocurren en el momento menos pensado y las personas tienen que buscar refugio y como te has dado cuenta, las personas aquí son muy amables, a nadie le molesta que alguien entre a su local, aunque vengas escurriendo agua como nosotros.

\- Eso es raro, me refiero a tanta amabilidad o será que no estoy acostumbrado a eso, pero aquí hay un ambiente diferente a todo lo que he conocido.

Eligieron la mesa junto a la ventana y se sentaron.

\- Creo que es por la calma que hay aquí, es un lugar pequeño, tranquilo, donde las personas viven sin stress, eso ayuda supongo a que sean tan amables. Esa es una de las cosas que siempre me encantó de este lugar y ya ves, tengo tantos años viviendo aquí que no me imagino en ninguna otra parte. ¿Y tú, cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

\- Espero que sea por mucho tiempo, me gusta este lugar, las personas, todo.

\- Me encantaría que te quedaras permanentemente – dijo el ojiazul en un tono dulce.

\- A mí también me encantaría eso – contestó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Le envié un mensaje a un amigo para que nos venga a ver, estamos del otro lado del pueblo y caminando llegaremos mañana a casa. Sólo que no sé a qué hora estará aquí porque mi celular acaba de apagarse.

\- Tendremos que esperar, por mí no hay ningún problema.

\- ¿Así sea toda el día?

\- Me gusta estar contigo Kurt.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estuvieron platicando y riendo de todo y de nada durante horas, la lluvia había cesado, todos los clientes se habían ido y ya estaba anocheciendo.

\- Charles, nos traes otra ronda de… ¿Charles? ¿A dónde fue?

\- ¿A dónde fueron todos? – inquirió el moreno al darse cuenta que ellos dos eran los únicos que quedaban en el lugar.

\- Seguramente ya se fue a su casa.

\- ¿Y nos dejó aquí?

\- Sí, ahí yo apago las luces y cierro el local.

\- Eso es tener confianza.

\- Son tantos años de conocernos que sí, hay esa confianza.

\- Wow. Eso suena genial.

\- ¿Quieres el jugo?

\- Sí.

El castaño se levantó y sacó dos jugos de la nevera, le entrego una de las botellas al moreno y se fue hacia un lado a encender la radio.

\- ¿Sabes que es raro? Que en un café-bar hayan jugos.

\- No lo es, no aquí al menos, tal vez en las grandes ciudades, no lo sé a ciencia cierta porque nunca he estado allí, pero aquí las personas vienen a conversar, comer, tomar un café o un trago, puede ser agua o un jugo. Es un lugar simplemente para estar tranquilo compartiendo con alguien.

\- ¡Oh! Una razón más por la que me gusta este pueblo.

El castaño se acercó a la mesa - ¿Y qué otras razones tienes?

\- Esa canción.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Esa canción es hermosa. Siempre me hace dar ganas de llorar.

Kurt dejó la botella encima de la mesa y extendió su mano hacia el ojimiel – ¿quieres bailar?

Blaine se sorprendió – ah… yo… ah… - respiró profundo – seguro – le dio la mano al castaño y se levantó dejándose llevar hacia el centro del local.

Estaban tomados de la mano y la otra puesta en el hombro de su acompañante respectivamente.

_Ahí estás_

_En una habitación oscura_

_Y estás completamente solo_

_Mirando por la ventana_

Kurt miró a Blaine a los ojos sin dejar de prestar atención a la letra, intrigado en el por qué esa canción lo conmovía tanto…

_Tu corazón está frío y perdió la voluntad de amar_

_Como una flecha rota._

Soltó la mano del moreno y lo tomó por la cintura llevando su otra mano hacia la espalda trazando suaves patrones sobre ella…

_Aquí estoy en las sombras_

_Ven a mí, ven a mí_

_¿No puedes verlo?_

Blaine pegó sus cuerpos aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, colocó la cabeza en el hombro del castaño y su mano justo sobre el corazón de Kurt…

_Nadie quiere estar solo_

_Nadie quiere llorar_

_Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte_

_Tanto que duele en el interior_

_El tiempo es precioso y está escapando_

_Y he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida_

_Nadie quiere estar solo, así que_

_¿Por qué no me dejas amarte?_

El castaño lo tomó suavemente de la barbilla para que enderezara la cabeza y pudieran mirarse a los ojos, con el pulgar limpió la lágrima que trataba de escapar y fue moviendo sus manos hasta encontrar las del ojimiel, las juntó y entrelazó sus dedos sin apartar la mirada de él – tus ojos son tan hermosos Blaine, podría perderme en ellos para siempre.

\- Tus ojos son divinos – contestó – son como el cielo cubriéndome y en donde encuentro mi refugio.

Kurt se acercó más hasta rozar sus labios y los dos cerraron los ojos.

Una luz los iluminó y las sirenas empezaron a sonar retumbando por el lugar…

\- ¡LEVENATEN LAS MANOS! ¡ES LA POLICÍA!

Blaine se puso sumamente nervioso y soltó a Kurt de inmediato.

\- Tranquilo, es Gus, el amigo al que le pedí que nos viniera a ver, sólo que tiene un humor un tanto extraño. Además de que llega en los peores momentos – susurró para sí mismo.

El rostro del ojimiel reflejaba temor y se había puesto completamente pálido.

\- No pasa nada – lo tomó de la mano – lamento que te haya asustado de esa forma, vamos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Iban en el asiento posterior de la patrulla, Kurt conversaba amenamente con Gus mientras que Blaine retorcía sus manos nerviosamente. El castaño lo miró y se dio cuenta - ¿qué ocurre? – le susurró al oído, el moreno sólo negó con la cabeza.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y empezó a acariciarla suavemente para tranquilizarlo mientras le dedicaba miradas dulces.

\- Hemos llegado – dijo el policía deteniendo la patrulla fuera de la casa del moreno – este lugar está demasiado apartado, yo no podría vivir tan aislado.

\- Tengo un vecino cerca.

\- Bien, depende de cada persona, eso es definitivo, pero yo jamás viviría por aquí.

Kurt le hizo una seña con la cara para que los dejara solos.

\- Me despido, ha sido un gusto – le extendió la mano.

\- Gracias por traernos.

\- Estamos para ayudarnos – respondió Gus y subió a la patrulla.

\- Gracias por todo Kurt, que tengas una excelente noche – le puso la mano en el hombro y luego se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

\- Hey, ¿a dónde vas? No te puedes despedir así – lo tomó de la mano y miró hacia los costados – ven – dijo dirigiéndose hacia un árbol que estaba cerca. El ojimiel lo siguió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin decir nada Kurt lo tomó por el rostro y empezó a besarlo de una forma muy romántica, Blaine correspondió el beso de inmediato y envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo del castaño.

Fueron retrocediendo hasta que el moreno quedó apoyado en el árbol y el ojiazul profundizó el beso hasta que fue interrumpido por la falta de aire.

Gus los observó por el espejo durante unos segundos y luego volteó hacia otro lado.

El beso se fue volviendo apasionado, Kurt aprisionó su cuerpo contra el de Blaine provocando toda clase de sensaciones en los dos, fue bajando sus manos hasta la cadera del moreno acariciándola y descendiendo hasta los muslos de donde lo tomó con fuerza y lo levantó. Blaine cruzó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

Ambos comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos creando fricción entre ellos haciéndolos soltar varios gemidos que fueron ahogados con los besos y el ritmo de sus lenguas que danzaban a la par.

Podían sentir como un problema iba creciendo en sus pantalones y fue cuando separaron sus labios. Los dos se miraron con un brillo especial, la noche era perfecta, la luna los iluminaba y en ese momento sólo existían los dos.

Blaine se mordió ligeramente el labio, Kurt le sonrió – creo que ya tengo que irme o no voy a poder controlarme.

\- Sí – susurró el moreno con una sonrisa – yo tampoco voy a poder hacerlo.

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez suavemente, probando con cuidado los labios del otro, el ojimiel fue deslizando sus piernas hacia abajo con ayuda del castaño hasta que estuvo firmemente parado en el piso.

\- Nos vemos mañana – le dijo el ojiazul al oído y Blaine asintió.

Se fue alejando y subió las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa y tocando sus labios con los dedos. Kurt lo miraba feliz y no dejó de sonreír hasta que lo vio entrar a la casa. Se dirigió a la patrulla y se acomodó en el asiento del frente.

\- No te atrevas a decir nada – le dijo a Gus.

\- ¡Eso es un beso! – comentó el hombre mayor – y creo que te dejó un problema entre las piernas – rió.

\- ¡Gus!

\- ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo. Es obvio que sientes algo por él más allá del gusto y él te corresponde. Me alegro por ti, parece un buen hombre.

\- Lo es.

\- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no hubiera podido detenerme. Rayos, llevas 3 años sin sexo ni nada, es obvio que tu cuerpo iba a responder de esa forma. Yo una semana que no tengo intimidad con mi mujer y me vuelvo loco.

\- No necesito esa información en mi vida – se quejó el castaño.

Gus encendió la patrulla y se fueron, durante todo el camino Kurt no pudo dejar de pensar en Blaine y en todas las cosas que sentía por él.

El ojimiel se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa enorme, se sentía feliz, tranquilo, confiado, seguro. Lo que sentía por Kurt era algo especial, se sacó la camiseta y aspiró su aroma, olía a cierto hombre de ojos azules el cual le aceleraba el corazón y en el cual no podía dejar de pensar.

.

.

**CANCIÓN: **_NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY ( Ricky Martin )_


	11. Cap 11: Emociones

*** _Domi Criss Colfer_** De nada Domi, a ti por el apoyo que le das a cada una de mis historias =)

*** _Greyci CrissAnderson_** Me alegra que te gustara! Estuvo hot! ;)

*** _jeny_** Fue un beso muy apasionado. Sí, ese Gus es graciosísimo jajaja. Hay muchos sentimientos entre ellos definitivamente.

*** _Georgi G_** ¡Exacto! Fue !EL BESO! Jajaja, es que quien va a estar pensando en Gus xD Tal vez si no hubiera estado jeje. Gracias, me alegra que te gustara tanto =)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Son unos divinos y ya se están dejando llevar por lo que sienten ^-^ Aquí la siguiente actualización ;)

*** _Emily Tobar P_.** De nada Emily =) Es que los dos tenían ganas de algo así ;) ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

*** _Moontsee VR_** Jeje, no quise quitarte el sueño, estos dos hermosos chicos se traen ganas ya y esos besos los querían desde hace tiempo. Cada vez son más fuertes sus sentimientos por el otro y van perdiendo el miedo a demostrarlo *-*

Eso es definitivo, los dos están en busca de una relación seria y estable, alguien con quien compartir sus vidas y van en el camino correcto :')

Pobre Blaine, se asustó mucho con la patrulla y no es para menos, él se empieza a sentir tranquilo y a salvo y de pronto Gus le pega semejante susto

Ay no, el policía está cada vez más loco buscando pistas para poder encontrarlo =(

Roger son su rodilla fue un éxito y Kurt como es necio se fue igual, pero resultó para bien ^-^

De nada, es de corazón y me alegra muchísimo saber que estás mejor. Claro que lo creo, porque las energías viajan a todas partes y te mande y sigo mandando muchas excelentes energías y mucho cariño.

Aquí te va otro abrazo, esta vez del porte del amor Klaine C:

*** _Fanny Yeeme_** !Yay! ¡Qué bien! Me alegra saberlo, espero que la disfrutes mucho.

Kurt con sus hijos es un sol, Lexy adora a Blaine, ya son casi como una familia, falta que Joss le de la oportunidad también =3

Aww tan linda, tranquila, entiendo, el tiempo a veces nos falta. Gracias por estar comentando de nuevo c:

Jajaja, más de "problemas en los pantalones" sí, habrán más problemas ;)

Muchas, muchas gracias! Se irá sabiendo un poco más del misterio que rodea a Blaine.

*** s_weetheartgml_** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegra que te guste, sí la película es muy buena.

He ido quitando o agregando ciertas cosas que considero necesarias, como las pesadillas recurrentes de Blaine, la plática en el lago donde Kurt le cuenta toda la historia sobre su esposo a Blaine, la discusión entre Joss y Kurt (capítulo de hoy) y así seguiré haciendo cambios.

Definitivamente voy a poner más interacción entre Blaine y los hijos de Kurt y por supuesto entre ellos dos. Al ser una adaptación puedo jugar con todos los elementos ;)

Aún no he decidido cuál será la reacción de Kurt al enterarse, pero estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor posible.

Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias y comentarios, todos son tomados en cuenta. Espero que te siga gustando esta historia hasta el final :)

Aquí tienes la nueva actualización.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**"****Emociones"**

* * *

.

Kurt llegó a su casa y entró despacio para no hacer ruido – gracias Roger y disculpa la hora.

\- Tranquilo, no hay problema.

\- Tu artritis sabe más que cualquier meteorólogo y de hoy en adelante voy a hacerle caso.

\- No me gusta decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije – sonrió.

\- Papá, ¿dónde estabas?

\- Lexy, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?

\- Seguramente andaba divirtiéndose por ahí, hay cosas más importantes que nosotros.

\- Joss, respeta a tu padre – dijo el hombre mayor.

\- ¿Por qué están despiertos Roger?

\- No querían dormirse, supongo que estaban preocupados porque no llegabas.

Suspiró y tomó a la pequeña de la mano llevándola a su habitación y haciéndola acostarse.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

\- Amor lo lamento, quedé atrapado en la tormenta y tuve que esperar a que cesara para poder venir.

\- Estaba preocupada por ti.

\- Estoy bien cariño, disculpa por haberte asustado, pero ya estoy aquí.

La niña sobaba sus ojos – tengo sueño.

\- Tienes que dormir, es tarde para que estés levantada.

\- Es que no estabas para dormirme, si tú no estás, ¿quién me va a hacer dormir?

\- Lo sé, pero estoy aquí en este momento. ¿Qué quieres, un cuento?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué pones esa carita?

La pequeña tenía un puchero enorme y ojos de cachorrito – Te extrañé mucho, nunca has estado fuera tanto tiempo, te fuiste en la mañana.

\- Cariño, lo siento. Pero yo también te extrañé, mucho, mucho.

\- Yo te extrañé más.

\- No, yo más – empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

\- Cuéntame un cuento – dijo en medio de risas.

\- Bien, déjame pensar – se acostó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entró a la habitación de Joss y lo vio sentado en la cama con un video juego portátil.

\- Hijo, apaga eso, es tarde y debes dormir.

El niño lo ignoró por completo.

\- Joss, hijo, te estoy hablando – se paró a su lado – dame ese juego.

\- No.

\- Joss por favor, es tarde ya.

\- ¿Y qué? Igual a ti no te importa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque te largaste en la mañana y mira la hora que es y recién apareces. Si tú te puedes ir a divertir y hacer lo que te da la gana, ¿por qué yo no?

\- No me hables de esa forma.

\- Sólo digo la verdad.

\- Tú y Lexy me importan más que nada en este mundo. La tormenta me atrapó y no pude venir antes.

\- Ajá.

\- Joss.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dame ese juego en este momento.

\- Ya te dije que no y sal de mi habitación – inquirió con rabia.

\- Se acabó, no voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma – le quitó el juego – es hora de dormir.

\- ¿POR QUÉ ME QUITAS MI JUEGO? ¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ CONMIGO?

\- Joss no me grites, soy tu padre y me debes respeto.

\- TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE, MI PAPÁ ESTÁ MUERTO Y ÉL ERA BUENO CONMIGO, ÉL SI ME QUERÍA, EN CAMBIO A TI NO TE IMPORTO.

\- No digas esas cosas, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- No es cierto, tú sólo amas a Lexy porque ella si tiene tu sangre.

\- No es verdad Joss, no sabes lo equivocado que estás, que no lleves mi sangre no significa que te ame menos o que no te ame. Eres mi hijo y nada va a cambiar eso jamás.

\- ¡No soy tu hijo! Mi papá ya no está y no es justo, yo lo quiero a él aquí conmigo. ¿Por qué tenía que morirse? ¿Por qué no fuiste tú en lugar de él?

Kurt jamás imaginó escuchar algo así de su hijo, sus palabras estaban desgarrando su corazón por completo y le producían un dolor terrible.

\- Joss basta, te disculpas con tu padre en este momento. – dijo Roger enojado – En mis tiempos por algo como lo que le acabas de decir ya te hubieran dado una paliza.

El niño miró al castaño enojado y se dio cuenta de que estaba pálido y las lágrimas rodaban incesantes por sus mejillas.

\- Kurt no hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice – el ojiazul se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – reclamó Roger – Kurt es tu padre y déjate ya de la tontería de que no tienes su sangre. Ustedes no estarán relacionados biológicamente pero él es tu padre, se preocupa por ti, porque nada te falte y no sólo lo que necesitas sino también lo que quieres, está pendiente de que tengas algo que comer todos los días, un techo que te cobije, ropa, estudios.

Cuando te enfermas se desespera llevándote al médico, comprándote las medicinas, no duerme por estar cuidándote. Eso hace un padre.

Se rompe trabajando todo el día por ustedes dos y no puedes decir lo contrario, porque jamás él ha hecho distinciones, jamás los ha tratado de forma diferente. Kurt te ama desde que supo que ibas a venir al mundo y fue la persona más feliz cuando te tuvo en sus brazos la primera vez.

¿Crees que es correcta la forma en que lo estás tratando? ¿Crees que no le duele? No tienes idea lo mucho que lo estás lastimando con tus actitudes y comportamientos. Pero esta vez te propasaste, decirle que quisieras que él se hubiera muerto… te aseguro que una parte de su corazón se murió cuando pronunciaste esas palabras.

¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Realmente te gustaría que Kurt estuviera muerto? – el niño negó con la cabeza.

Él es demasiado benevolente contigo, en mis tiempos las cosas no eran así, mi padre era firme, directo y severo en algunas ocasiones, pero crecimos rectos, siendo personas de bien y él debería ser más firme contigo.

Si estuvieras en mi época, mi padre te hubiera dado una buena paliza hace tiempo y se te hubiera quitado toda la majadería. Y para que sepas, le sugerí a Kurt que te diera un par de nalgadas, que bastante falta te hacen, pero dijo que te amaba demasiado y jamás te pondría una mano encima.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El ojiazul estaba acostado mirando el techo, lágrimas rodaban sin fin mientras un millón de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza.

.

**_* __Flashbacks__ *_**

Kurt tenía en sus brazos a un pequeñito de dos meses de nacido con el que caminaba por toda la habitación.

\- Duerme mi pequeñito, papá está aquí cuidándote y te va a amar toda la vida.

\- Joss, Joss, mira a la cámara… No puedo creer que esté cumpliendo 1 año ya – le decía feliz a su esposo.

\- Ya no llores Joss, papá te está curando la rodilla y va a estar mejor.

\- Me duele mucho.

\- Yo sé bebé, pero ya vas a estar bien – el castaño le dio un beso en la rodilla.

\- ¡Gracias papá!

Kurt y Joss corrían felices con unas cometas por la playa…

\- No me alcanzas papá – decía alegre mientras se adelantaba.

\- Joss corres muy rápido – simulaba no poder alcanzarlo.

\- Papá, ¿tú me amas? – se acostó a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Claro que te amo Joss, con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Pero yo no tengo tu sangre.

\- Eso no importa, lo que me convierte en tu padre no es cuestión de sangre, eres mi hijo porque te amé desde que supe que estabas en camino, porque eres junto con Lexy lo más valioso que tengo, porque no concibo mi vida sin ti, tú le das sentido a muchas cosas, porque cuando te veo siento tanto amor en mi corazón y sólo quiero cuidarte y protegerte de todo mal.

\- Te amo mucho papá – lo abrazó.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Joss, más de lo que podrás alguna vez imaginarte.

**_* __Fin de los Flashbacks__ *_**

.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a la habitación del niño quien ya se había quedado dormido, le acarició el cabello y se sentó en el piso – te amo hijo – dijo en medio de lágrimas y sollozos – ya no sé qué hacer para recuperarte.

Tomó el portarretrato con la foto de su difunto esposo que estaba en la mesita de noche y lo abrazó – por favor ayúdame, te necesito.

* * *

_***** ¿Qué creen que Kurt deba hacer con Joss para que entre en razón?_

**_*_**_ ¿Cómo piensan que serán las cosas cuando Kurt y Blaine se vuelvan a ver?_


	12. Cap 12: Avances

*** _Greyci CrissAnderson_** Definitivamente necesita un buen escarmiento. A veces se propasa.

*** _Emily Tobar P._** Kurt no se merece eso definitivamente. Joss tiene que darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, ya no es tan pequeño como para no entender.

Aww klaine y el mega beso, lástima que Kurt ya no pudo terminar de disfrutar su noche por causa del hijo.

*** _Krishna Iturra V._** Gracias Krishna por leer mis historias! Me alegra que te gusten =)

*** _jeny_** La,emtanlemente Joss no se mide y sólo habla y actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias u.u

*** _Georgi G_** Totalmente de acuerdo Georgina, Joss tiene que aprender a valorar a Kurt y darse cuenta de que lo lastima con su actitud. Nada gana comportándose de esa forma y ya tiene edad para razonar lo que hace.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Oh sí Soledad, Joss debe recapacitar y darse cuenta de su error al tratar así a su padre.

** * _DomiCrissColfer_** Joss actúa mal con él y aunque está conciente de eso, continúa con su comportamiento rebelde.

La verdad es que le hace falta algo que lo sacuda y haga ver el maravilloso padre que tiene y empiece a valorarlo como Kurt merece.

Siempre lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo, las películas siempre tienen más historia que podrían contar, pero que por alguna razón no lo hacen y ahí es donde entro con mis ideas ;)

Tampoco sé cómo lo hago jeje, tengo 6 historias en este momento: 3 originales, 2 adaptaciones y 1 traducción... y eso que tengo como 10 historias más en mente, pero están en stand by hasta que termine con las que estoy haciendo.

Yo también siento que me van a linchar porque a veces me demoro mucho, pero no es fácil.

Gracias por todo! Me encantan tus reviews, amo los reviews tan analíticos C: ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

*** _Moontsee VR_** Joss se está comportando muy grosero con su padre y no piensa en lo que hace a pesar de ser un niño grande que ya entiende la magnitud de sus actos.

Kurt no merece que lo trata de esa forma cuando es un gran padre y da la vida por sus pequeños.

La situación entre Kurt y Blaine lamentablemente queda en pausa debido a lo acontecido entre el castaño y su hijo y lamentablemente alguien que no debe va a pagar los platos rotos :(

Lexy es un amor, ella siempre pendiente de los que le importan y repartiendo ternura por todas partes c:

Claro que sí, me llegaron y te envío más de regreso. Linda noche, muchos besos y abrazos.

*** _Fanny Yeeme_** Las cosas entre Kurt y Joss no han estado fáciles, ojalá pronto empiecen a solucionarse.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**"****Avances"**

* * *

.

Joss despertó a la mañana siguiente y vio a su padre dormido en el suelo, sentado junto a la cama y con la mano sobre una de las suyas. Lo observó durante varios minutos y empezó a pensar en muchas cosas, incluyendo todo lo que Roger le había dicho.

Suavemente movió su mano y se levantó de la cama para salir sigiloso de la habitación.

Kurt sintió que alguien lo movía y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con su pequeña que estaba parada enfrente de él con una hermosa sonrisa – ¡papi buenos días! – Automáticamente sonrió – "mi princesa buenos días".

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí y en el suelo? ¿Te caíste?

\- No amor, sólo vine a ver a tu hermano y me quedé dormido.

\- ¿Pero por qué en el suelo?

\- Porque él estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarlo con el movimiento de la cama.

\- ¡Ah! – le sonrió – Tengo hambre.

\- Déjame ir al baño a lavarme y luego voy a preparar el desayuno.

\- Bien. ¿Saco las cosas?

\- Sí amor, gracias. Lexy, ¿y tu hermano dónde está?

\- En el sofá jugando.

\- Ok.

Kurt salió ya cambiado y fresco, vio a Joss y se acercó a él – buenos días hijo – el niño ni siquiera lo miró.

\- Joss, papá te está saludando – gritó la pequeña desde la cocina.

\- ¡Hola!

El ojiazul se agachó y le dio un beso en la cabeza – te amo Joss.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la tienda Kurt atendía tratando de sonreír como siempre aunque por dentro no se sentía nada bien, cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia el muelle para cerciorarse de que su hijo estuviese ahí jugando.

\- ¡Blaine! – dijo Lexy feliz al ver entrar al moreno y corrió a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Hermosa! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien ¿y tú?

\- Muy bien.

\- ¡Qué bueno! ¿Ya no has tenido pesadillas?

Las palabras de la pequeña lo tensaron por un momento, pero luego respiró profundamente – no, ya no las he tenido.

\- ¡Entonces sí te ayudó el abrazo que te di!

Él le sonrió tiernamente – sí, me ayudó mucho.

\- Te voy a abrazar siempre para que duermas tranquilo – lo apretó con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños brazos le permitieron y el moreno la rodeó con sus brazos – eres tan dulce.

La niña después se fue y el ojimiel aprovechó para acercarse al castaño – ¡Hola Kurt! – dijo con una sonrisa y sin saber si debía acercarse a besarlo, pero el ojiazul apenas si lo miró.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bastante ocupado – contestó secamente mientras un cliente se acercaba a la caja.

\- Ya veo – se alejó y se dirigió a las repisas sin buscar nada en particular. No entendía el comportamiento del castaño luego del increíble día que habían compartido. Por su mente pasó la idea de que tal vez Kurt sólo quería una aventura, pero luego desechó la idea, él no era esa clase de hombre.

Esperó a que terminara de atender al cliente y se volvió a acercar a él - ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Ahí, aunque clientes hay, no me puedo quejar. – contestó tajante – Roger, déjame ayudarte – se fue dejando al ojimiel solo y éste se retiró hacia las repisas nuevamente.

Otro pensamiento llegó de golpe y lo atormentó, probablemente Kurt estaba en busca de una persona seria, con valores, alguien digno de volverse parte de su familia y haberse besado en la forma tan apasionada en la que lo hicieron tal vez no estuvo bien… tal vez el ojiazul estaba probando la clase de persona que era y haberle permitido arrinconarlo y frotarse de esa forma contra su cuerpo no fue correcto… tal vez Kurt lo consideraba alguien indecente por haberle permitido llegar tan lejos en la primera cita… Su cabeza se llenó de un montón de "tal vez" y se sintió mal.

Pensaba que lo que habían compartido había sido especial, desde abrir sus corazones, bailar en la forma en la que lo hicieron, el beso, las caricias… para él todo había sido perfecto, mágico, sólo se había dejado llevar y se sentía correcto en ese momento, era algo que no había sentido en años, pero era obvio que Kurt no pensaba igual.

Comenzó a sentirse avergonzado, tomó varias cosas rápido y se dirigió a la caja. El ojiazul se acercó y empezó a marcar todo en completo silencio mientras Blaine a cada segundo se sentía peor. Lo que él no sabía es que los pensamientos del castaño estaban totalmente centrados en su hijo y en las cosas que estaban pasando, lleno de miedo de que se fuera alejando más de él y de perderlo algún día.

\- Son $21 dólares con 50 centavos.

La indiferencia del castaño le dolía y él era el culpable de todo por haber cedido en esa forma, ahora Kurt lo consideraba alguien sucio e indigno. Pagó rápidamente y salió balbuceando un "adiós" que no fue respondido.

Lexy había estado observando todo, a ella le gustaba la forma en que su papá y Blaine se llevaban, pero lo que acababa de pasar no era bueno. Vio al ojimiel salir de la tienda y dirigirse al muelle.

Blaine se bajó de la bicicleta, la acomodó a un costado y se sentó con las piernas recogidas hacia el pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas, no dejaba de pensar en que todo era su culpa, a él le gustaba mucho el castaño, pero no sólo era eso, sentía algo por él y lo había estropeado todo al dejarse llevar de esa forma, aunque en sus recuerdos estaba el hecho de que ambos lo habían disfrutado y esa manera especial en la que sus miradas se conectaron después, pero tal vez se lo imaginó y todo había pasado sólo en su cabeza y el castaño no estaba nada contento.

Cerró los ojos y hundió su cara entre las rodillas. De inmediato varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente...

**_* _**_Tú tienes la culpa de todo, sólo tú eres el culpable – un hombre alto y fornido le gritaba mientras lo empujaba contra la pared._

**_* _**_Siempre haces lo que no debes y luego quieres que no me enoje, ¿Cómo mierda no voy a enojarme si sólo haces estupideces? – lo abofeteaba con fuerza._

**_* _**_Eres un inútil que no sirve para nada – le seguía gritando a la vez que lo tiraba al piso._

**_* _**_¡Nunca haces nada bien, nunca! – vociferaba aquel hombre mientras lo golpeaba._

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían empezado a desbordarse de sus ojos mientras aquellos recuerdos volvían a él tan vívidos que dolían y lo asustaban demasiado.

\- Blaine, ¿por qué lloras? – una voz lo trajo de vuelta al presente haciéndolo levantar la cabeza.

\- Lexy – sollozó y se secó las lágrimas apresuradamente.

\- Dijiste que estabas bien. ¿Quieres un abrazo?

El moreno asintió en silencio y ambos se abrazaron.

\- Estás raro.

\- Tranquila, son cosas de adultos.

\- Papá también está raro y me dijo lo mismo que tú, pero yo sé que es por Joss.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Joss?

\- Ayer estaba enojado porque mi papá llegó tarde en la noche y dijo que no le importamos y hoy se portó mal con él durante el desayuno. Mi papá ha estado así raro después de eso, me imagino que está enojado o triste porque Joss fue grosero con él.

Siempre se pone así cuando Joss lo trata de esa forma.

\- ¿Tu hermano hace eso siempre?

\- No, a veces está bien, pero otras veces se enoja con papá, no lo obedece, se pone grosero y hasta le dice cosas feas. He visto a papá llorar por su culpa.

Yo le digo a Joss que no debe portarse así porque mi papá es muy bueno y nos quiere mucho.

\- ¿Y él qué dice?

\- A veces no dice nada, otras veces dice que yo no lo entiendo.

\- Roger dice que mi papá debería darle unas buenas nalgadas pero él le contesta que nunca lo haría.

\- ¿Dónde está Joss?

\- En los barcos jugando, siempre está ahí, no le gusta ayudar a papá en la tienda y ya me tengo que ir porque sin mí, mi papá no puedo hacer todo el trabajo – sonrió satisfecha.

\- Seguro hermosa – le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- ¡Hola Joss! – el niño volteó y se encontró con Blaine.

\- Ah… hola.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar?

El niño alzó los hombros y el moreno se acomodó a un lado del barco observando el paisaje.

\- Ya entiendo por qué te gusta venir a este lugar – el pequeño lo miró sin decir nada. El ojimiel suspiró - ¿Sabes? Yo hubiera querido tener un papá como el tuyo, Kurt te ama en verdad y se preocupa mucho por ti.

\- ¿Cómo es el tuyo? – preguntó curioso.

\- Mi padre no me quiere, siempre me trataba mal. Veo el amor con el que Kurt los trata a ti y a Lexy y me hubiera gustado tanto tener eso.

\- ¿Tienes otro papá o mamá?

\- Mamá, pero ella tampoco me quiere.

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

\- No lo sé, me botaron de la casa hace muchos años atrás y no sé nada de ellos.

El niño abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa - ¿los papás pueden hacer eso? – preguntó asustado.

\- Depende de los padres, en mi caso lo hicieron, pero tú eres afortunado, sé que perdiste a uno de tus papás y no debe ser nada fácil superarlo, pero tienes otro papá todavía, uno maravilloso que daría su vida por ti, que te ama, te cuida, al que le importas más que nada en el mundo.

\- ¿Él te dijo eso?

\- No tiene que decírmelo, es obvio por la forma en la que se preocupa por ti, como trabaja tanto para que ni a ti ni a Lexy les falte nada, como a pesar de que está en la tienda levanta la cabeza cada cinco minutos para observarte y cerciorarse de que estés bien.

Sé que a veces te enojas con él y desconozco los motivos por los que lo haces, y no comprendo qué es lo que ocurre porque Kurt parece ser muy buen padre.

\- Sólo son cosas.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

\- Cosas.

\- Comprendo Joss y te digo algo, disfruta del tiempo junto a tu papá. Yo daría lo que sea por tener al mío, por saber que le importo, por poder sentarnos a conversar, por pasar 5 minutos a su lado, pero es imposible.

Joss se quedó mirando hacia el mar sin decir nada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado el moreno.

\- Extraño a mi papá, ¿extrañas a los tuyos?

\- Sí, claro que los extraño y entiendo lo que sientes, pero tú tienes algo que yo no.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A tu otro papá. Yo los perdí a los dos.

\- Joss, Joss, ven, nos vamos a comer – decía el hombre mayor aproximándose.

\- ¡Hola Roger!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola Blaine! ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Bien, gracias ¡Y usted?

\- Igual. Oye, ¿quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

\- Ah… gracias, pe… pero no va a ser… posible.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, otro día será.

\- Bien. Nos vemos, vamos Joss.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Papi.

\- Dime amor.

\- ¿Estás enojado con Blaine?

\- No, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Porque cuando estuvo en la tienda te portaste raro con él.

\- ¿Raro? ¿Cómo?

\- Como si estuvieras enojado. Él te hablaba y te estaba sonriendo y tú casi ni le contestabas, y tu cara estaba muy así – hizo un gesto de enojo y arrugó la frente.

\- ¿Así estaba?

\- Sí.

\- Es verdad – comentó Roger – tratabas de sonreírles a los clientes y ser amable, pero el resto del tiempo estabas totalmente agestado.

\- Yo pensé que estabas enojado con Blaine y creo que él también porque como tú ni le hablabas, se fue al muelle y cuando lo vi, estaba llorando.

Los dos hombres se miraron sin saber qué decir o hacer.

\- No amor, no estoy enojado con él.

\- Dile para que no esté triste.

Roger se acercó al ojiazul, creo que Lexy está en lo correcto, él piensa que estás enojado por alguna razón, lo invité a comer con nosotros pero se negó y fue un poco raro, lo noté nervioso.

Debes hablar con Blaine, ayer pasaron el día juntos y no es bueno que piense que estás enojado porque puede creer que no quieres nada con él.

\- Te juro que no me di cuenta, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado. Hablaré con él cuando salga del trabajo.

\- Bien, yo me encargo de los niños y de cerrar la tienda.

\- ¡Gracias Roger!

\- ¿Dónde está Joss? Ya estamos todos a la mesa y él no viene – dijo cansado el castaño y frotando sus manos por todo el rostro, soltó una respiración de frustración.

\- Joss – dijo la pequeña, el niño apareció y se sentó en silencio a comer.

\- ¿Dónde está el pan? – preguntó el ojiazul.

\- Aquí papi.

Se iba a levantar ya que estaba del otro lado pero se sorprendió cuando Joss se estiró para agarrar el recipiente y pasárselo – toma papá.

Kurt se quedó atónito al escuchar a su hijo llamarlo de esa forma – gracias.

El pequeño le sonrió y él ya no pudo seguir comiendo por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Terminaron de almorzar cuando Joss se puso de pie y recogió el plato suyo y el de Kurt.

Roger lo miró con incertidumbre y Lexy soltó como si nada "Blaine estuvo conversando con Joss" y se bajó de la silla.

.

.

.

***** _SPOILER ALERT_ *****

El policía está cada vezz más cerca de encontrar a Blaine :O


	13. Cap 13: Incertidumbre

*** _greyCrissGleek_** Definitivamente Lexy es divina y Blaine es un sol =) ¡Imposible no amarlos!

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Muchas gracias! Joss como que empieza a ceder y Lexy es hermosa C: Aquí la actualización que tanto querías.

*** _jeny_** Blaine logró algo en Joss por lo menos ;)

*** _Jazmin Rhys_** La peli es muy buena y trato de adaptarla lo mejor posible. Muchas gracias, me haces inmensamente feliz con eso, me alegra que te guste la forma en que hago las adaptaciones =)

*** _Emily Tobar P_.** Blaine pudo influir en algo en Joss, esperemos que eso dure y el niño se vaya dando cuenta de sus errores.

*** _Breen Ledesma_** Aww muchas gracias amiga. Sabes que siempre pongo mi corazón al momento de escribir :3

*** _Georgi G_** Totalmente de acuerdo, Lexy es hermosa, Blaine es un sol, y Joss empieza a ceder con Blaine y a portarse mejor con su papá *-*

*** _Moontsee VR_** Blaine es un divino al que es imposible no amar. Tuvo un pasado muy duro que definitivamente influye sobre su autoestima y el presente en determinados momentos.

El pobrecito está sufriendo porque cree que Kurt lo está rechazando ahora :(

Apesar de eso, él es una persona con un corazón muy noble y ahora está tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Joss para que cambie su actitud hacia su padre.

El niño pareció entender y asimilar las cosas que conversó con el ojimiel, esperemos que dure la nueva actitud y que Blaine siga influyéndolo tan positivamente.

Quién no quiere una niña como Lexy, es un pan dulce y adora a Blaine. Tan tierna queriendo cuidarlo para que se sienta bien y como ayuda a su papá en la tienda y en la casa.

Aquí está la actualización lista. Besos y abrazos.

*** _Fanny Yeeme_** Es una relación difícil la de Kurt con su hijo, pero él va a seguir dando todo por su hijo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**"****Incertidumbre"**

* * *

.

El moreno terminó su turno, se despidió de Amanda y sus compañeros. Cuando salió del restaurante se encontró con Kurt quien sostenía unas flores en la mano.

\- ¡Hola Blaine!

\- Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿No puedo venir a buscarte a la salida del trabajo?

\- Sí – contestó esquivando la mirada.

\- Son para ti – le entregó las flores.

\- ¡Gracias! – se sonrojó - ¿Por qué me das lirios blancos?

\- Porque son un símbolo de una relación que comienza y la confianza en el otro.

\- ¿Qué? – el ojimiel estaba aturdido.

\- ¿Podemos ir a tu casa a hablar?

\- Sí… claro.

Fueron caminando hasta la tienda, en el trayecto Kurt lo tomó de la mano y Blaine se tensó – ¿Te molesta? – el hombre de cabello rizado negó con la cabeza – pensé que estabas enojado o que no querías estar conmigo – confesó.

\- De eso vamos a hablar, pero te aseguro que no es nada de lo que piensas – le sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó suavemente. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al llegar a la tienda, embarcaron la bicicleta en la camioneta del ojiazul y se subieron para partir con rumbo a la cabaña en el fondo del bosque.

Luego del corto trayecto Kurt suspiró – Blaine…

El ojimiel lo miró con cierto recelo pues no sabía lo que le iba a decir – No… Kurt… yo… entiendo… – antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, el castaño llevó sus manos hacia el rostro del moreno y lo besó.

Sus labios se movían con sincronía perfecta y en forma suave. Cuando el ojiazul quiso profundizar el beso, el moreno se apartó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine? Lo siento no quise incomodarte.

\- No, no es eso… Es qué no…

\- ¿No quieres que te bese?

\- No quiero que pienses mal de mí.

\- Creo que no comprendo.

\- Vamos a la casa.

Una vez que se acomodaron en el comedor, Kurt lo tomó de las manos – dime qué está mal y te prometo que juntos podremos solucionarlo. En el auto mencionaste que no querías que pensara mal de ti, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?

\- Es por lo que pasó ayer cuando nos despedimos.

\- ¿Fui muy rápido? Blaine no quise hacerte sentir mal, yo no sé qué me pasó, sólo me dejé llevar. Discúlpame, no…

\- ¿Tu querías eso?

\- Me confundes cada vez más.

\- Lo que pasa Kurt es que creí que había hecho mal en dejarme llevar y la forma en que nos besamos y todo lo demás.

\- ¿No te gustó?

\- Sí me gustó, pero creí que después de eso pensabas mal de mí, algo así como que no soy digno o soy sucio.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Blaine, no somos unos adolescentes inmaduros, somos dos hombres adultos que saben lo que quieren y no le veo nada de malo siempre y cuando los dos estemos de acuerdo.

Yo no pensaría mal de ti por eso, lo que pasó anoche ambos lo quisimos así y me gustó mucho, lo disfruté y fue muy especial porque fue contigo. No he tenido ningún tipo de intimidad con nadie desde que ocurrió lo de mi esposo, tú eres la primera persona que vuelve a despertar en mí sentimientos y toda clase de emociones.

\- Entonces…

\- Lamento que hayas creído algo así y lamento mucho mi comportamiento de esta mañana. He tenido varios problemas con Joss y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Y ahora que lo menciono, supe que estuviste conversando con él, no sé lo que le dijiste pero ha habido un pequeño cambio en su actitud y eso significa mucho para mí. Te lo voy a agradecer infinitamente.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme Kurt.

\- Claro que sí, no tienes idea de lo mucho que valoro tu esfuerzo, y más porque lo hiciste a pesar de cómo me comporté contigo. Blaine, siento algo especial por ti y eres importante para mí, te lo aseguro.

\- Tú también eres importante para mí Kurt y te quiero.

El castaño le sonrió – también te quiero – se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él, le acarició el cabello y fue descendiendo por el rostro, luego se inclinó y empezó a besarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Blaine se levantó y se dirigieron al sofá, el beso se fue volviendo profundo, ambos disfrutaban del mar de sensaciones que les producía. El ojiazul empezó a descender por el cuello del moreno combinando los besos con pequeñas mordidas. El ojimiel le recorría la espalda mientras suspiraba una y otra vez hasta que el castaño regresó a sus labios y le dio acceso a su boca.

Ahora era Blaine quien succionaba delicadamente el cuello del castaño haciéndolo estremecer, pero de pronto se detuvo – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con dificultad el ojiazul.

\- Es que no sé, yo no sé…

\- ¿No quieres seguir? – le acarició el rostro.

\- No sé si te gusta, si lo hago bien.

\- Blaine, eres tan dulce. Tranquilo, creo que ha pasado tiempo para ti, pero te recuerdo que también han pasado varios años para mí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sólo disfrútalo.

\- Sí… sí, claro.

\- ¿Quieres que yo siga?

\- Eso estaría bien.

Le sonrió y le besó el cuello mientras le acariciaba el pecho. El moreno empezó a relajarse y volver a disfrutar. Los besos y las caricias eran una combinación perfecta entre amor y pasión.

Kurt fue acomodándose encima del moreno haciéndolo retroceder hasta quedar acostado en el sofá. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente y aunque todavía tenían la ropa puesta, sus movimientos provocaban la suficiente fricción para tenerlos a los dos gimiendo.

El ojiazul frotaba su dureza contra la del ojimiel mientras se besaban y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con devoción. El vaivén de sus cuerpos era suave pero perfecto y los hacía sentirse en el cielo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que esto hacen las parejas adolescentes cuando empiezan a descubrir su sexualidad?

Blaine soltó una risita – nos estamos descubriendo y me gusta como se siente esto.

\- A mí también me gusta y mucho, es sublime compartir esta experiencia contigo.

El moreno subió una pierna hasta la cadera del castaño, ambos envueltos en un éxtasis profundo y tan divino que parecía que los quemaba a fuego lento y continuaron así por un tiempo.

\- Creo que mejor nos detenemos, no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera terminar todo sucio y pegajoso dentro de los pantalones.

\- La verdad, no me importaría Kurt, se siente tan bien hacer esto contigo. Nunca me sentí así.

\- ¿Nunca?

El moreno negó con la cabeza y luego capturó los labios del ojiazul.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt llegó con una enorme sonrisa a su casa justo para la cena, la cual disfrutó con su familia.

Mientras lavaba los platos con Roger, empezó una pequeña conversación.

\- No voy a preguntar si todo salió bien porque es más que obvio por esa sonrisa que no se te borra de la cara – susurró el hombre mayor.

\- Ah… sí, muy bien.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada, eres un adulto y puedes hacer lo que consideres correcto. La verdad es que me da gusto verte así radiante, con ese brillo en los ojos. ¿Te estás enamorando, verdad? Porque no creo que sea sólo gusto.

\- No lo sé, supongo que sí.

\- No tengas miedo de hacerlo, eres joven, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a rehacer tu vida, a amar nuevamente, a ser feliz alado de alguien. No te niegues esa oportunidad.

Además, Blaine es un buen hombre, es evidente que siente algo por ti y quiere a tus hijos. Eso es algo importante, no a todos les agrada que su pareja tenga hijos por la responsabilidad que implica en todos los sentidos, tanto para el padre como para la pareja si en algún momento la relación se vuelve seria.

Y en cuanto a los niños, Lexy lo adora, si por ella fuera lo quisiera tener aquí viviendo desde hace tiempo, y Joss, bueno, él va a demorar un poco en aceptarlo, pero sé que terminará cediendo. Estoy seguro que Blaine sabrá ganárselo, a mí ya me tiene, y sabes que no soy nada fácil de convencer.

\- Papi, ven a ver una película con nosotros. Joss ya la está poniendo.

\- Seguro amor, en un minuto estoy ahí.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el transcurso de la noche estuvo pensando en Blaine, en la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas entre ellos. No podía dormir, imágenes de su difunto esposo llegaron a su cabeza en ese momento y sus sentimientos empezaron a confundirse.

No sabía si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo y con sus hijos en el medio, sobre todo por Joss, ya las cosas eran complicadas con él y estaba seguro de que si le presentaba a Blaine como su nueva pareja se desataría un gran problema, ya que de por sí su hijo extrañaba demasiado a su otro papá y tal vez sería demasiado aceptar a alguien nuevo en su vida.

Toda la felicidad que había sentido un par de horas atrás había desaparecido, en su lugar había mucha confusión y temor. Se levantó y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, luego de no poder dejar de pensar y dar vueltas, salió de la casa y se dirigió a la tienda.

Estando ahí subió al segundo piso, observó todo y se apoyó contra la pared tratando de encontrar respuestas a los cientos de ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza.

Joss se despertó y vio la luz encendida, por lo que se levantó y se dio cuenta que la puerta principal estaba abierta, salió y vio en la tienda, que queda frente a la casa, la luz del segundo piso encendida y a su padre parado por la ventana y se dirigió furioso hacia el lugar.

Kurt no dejaba de observar todo, ese lugar era como una oficina y estaba plasmada de memorias en cada espacio, su corazón se estrujó por completo y se llenó de recuerdos. Se sentó junto al escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, de ahí sacó un grupo grande de cartas, todas estaban selladas y cada una tenía una inscripción en el frente.

Esas cartas habían sido escritas por su esposo a sabiendas que iba a morir y tenían diferentes mensajes y propósitos. El ojiazul empezó a leer las inscripciones por primera vez, ya que nunca se había atrevido antes a hacerlo por ser demasiado doloroso.

* Para Joss en su cumpleaños número 18.

* Para Lexy en el día de su boda.

* Para Joss en el día de su graduación.

No pudo seguir leyendo sin sentirse nostálgico, así que las colocó sobre el escritorio y cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

\- ¿Joss?

\- ¿Qué haces allá arriba? Ese es el lugar de mi papá.

Tomó las cartas y las guardó nuevamente en el cajón del escritorio – enseguida bajo.

Joss lo esperaba sumamente enojado – ¿Por qué subiste? Es el lugar de mi papá, sólo él podía estar ahí.

\- Lo sé hijo, lo sé.

\- Lo sabes pero no te importa porque igual te fuiste a meter ahí, no te importa nadie que no seas tú – salió enojado de la tienda y Kurt se quedó ahí parado sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El policía se encontraba revisando una vez más los videos de la estación de buses, pero esta vez fotograma por fotograma hasta que dio con la imagen de Blaine – ¡BINGO! – dijo mientras se terminaba una botella de Whiskey, ahora sabía exactamente como lucía el moreno. Siguió revisando y encontró la placa del bus, imprimió ambas fotos.

\- No te vas a escapar, estoy tan cerca de encontrarte – decía mirando la foto con los ojos inyectados de rabia.


	14. Cap 14: El Tiempo Avanza

_Mil disculpas por no haber podido contestar los reviews en ninguna de las actualizaciones, pero saben que siempre leo todo y prometo contestar._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**"****El Tiempo Avanza"**

* * *

.

Blaine estaba trabajando en el restaurante cuando vio entrar a Kurt y se emocionó. El castaño se dirigió donde Amanda y estuvieron conversando por un largo tiempo. El ojimiel se asomaba de vez en cuando para observarlo, esperaba ansioso que se desocupara para ir a saludarlo.

Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo invadieron...

_ El ojiazul lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, sus cuerpos en un ascenso y descenso sincronizado provocando una fricción perfecta en sus partes íntimas. El calor que sus cuerpos irradiaban era demasiado fuerte._

\- ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine!

El moreno abrió los ojos de inmediato encontrándose con una de sus compañeras - ¿En qué pensabas? Tienes una sonrisa enorme – el hombre de cabello rizado negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio – Bien, no me digas, pero estaré dolida de por vida – se puso la mano en el pecho exagerando los gestos y ambos rieron.

Tienes que atender la mesa 5.

\- Está bien, gracias.

Atendía la mesa cuando vio a Kurt levantarse. Caminó en su dirección y a él le latía el corazón aceleradamente. El castaño cruzó a su lado y Blaine le sonrió – ¡Hola Kurt!

\- Ah, hola Blaine. Disculpa, tengo prisa – avanzó y salió del local. Era la segunda vez que lo trataba secamente después de haber compartido un momento íntimo la noche anterior y eso dolía mucho.

Terminó de atender la mesa y salió del restaurante. Se arrimó a la pared con los ojos cerrados totalmente confundido cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura.

\- Lo siento, esa no era la forma de saludarte – abrió los ojos, los cuales se encontraron con unos hermosos orbes azules que lo contemplaban con ternura.

\- Yo creí que…

\- Estoy tan lleno de dudas Blaine, pero cuando miro tus ojos siento que todo es correcto y tú eres el hogar al que pertenezco – lo besó de una forma tan hermosa y perfecta que el moreno se sintió volar y perderse en el cielo – buenos días – dijo el castaño y sonrió.

\- Buenos días Kurt.

\- Perdóname por no haberte saludado bien en el restaurante, mi cabeza está llena de tantos problemas que…

\- Está bien – cruzó sus brazos por la nuca del ojiazul y fundió sus labios en un cálido beso.

\- ¿Está bien cómo me porté?

\- Oh no, no Kurt, no está nada bien que no me saludaras, pero está bien, que acepto tu disculpa y te perdono.

\- Eres maravilloso Blaine – lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y se volvieron a besar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- ¿Has tratado de hablar con Joss? No como su papá sino como su amigo.

\- Él no me permite acercarme demasiado y enseguida sube sus barreras y me saca del camino. No tienes idea de lo mucho que duele eso Blaine.

\- Lamento que eso ocurra, no debería ser así, tú eres un papá maravilloso.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Puedes traer a los niños a mi casa mañana?

\- Claro, pero ¿para qué?

\- Voy a preparar una comida y podemos pasar la tarde juntos. Es mi día libre en el restaurante.

\- Sé lo que tratas de hacer Blaine y te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón. Aquí estaremos mañana… ¿al medio día?

\- Sí, esa hora está bien.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Llegaron los 3 Hummels a casa de Blaine, Lexy estaba encantada de poder conocer el lugar donde vivía el ojimiel y Joss trataba de aparentar que le daba igual, aunque era una experiencia nueva y eso siempre le llamaba la atención.

Les pidió que lo ayudaran con algunas cosas. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una familia.

\- Joss, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?

\- ¿Con qué?

El moreno se encargó de darle cosas interesantes para hacer y se dio cuenta de que eso le gustaba y colaboraba tranquilo.

Salieron a jugar en el claro del bosque, todos reían, incluso el niño, aunque después de un rato se fue a sentar arrimado a un árbol y sacó su videojuego portátil.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué juego es? – preguntó Blaine parándose a su lado.

\- El imperio de los Zombies, parte 2.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Eso suena genial! ¿Me enseñarías a jugar?

Joss levantó la cabeza asombrado y lo miró - ¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar esto?

\- Sí, cuando era pequeño me encantaban los videojuegos, de hecho hasta la adolescencia los jugué, ya después por circunstancias de la vida no pude seguirlo haciendo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que mis padres me corrieron de la casa?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, como imaginarás, ya no podía jugar después de eso.

\- Entiendo, te quedaste sin nada.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Entonces, me enseñas?

\- Bien, siéntate.

\- ¡Gracias! – le sonrió y el niño empezó a explicarle la mecánica del juego y cómo funcionaba el aparato.

Kurt corría con Lexy y volteó para cerciorarse de que su hijo estuviera bien y lo vio jugando con Blaine y riendo a su lado. Se congeló ante esa escena, sacó su celular y les tomó varias fotos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Fue un increíble día Blaine, muchas gracias por todo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

Kurt moría de ganas por besar al hombre que estaba en frente suyo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo delante de sus hijos, de Joss principalmente, porque estaba seguro que a Lexy no le molestaría en lo absoluto. – Chicos, vamos.

\- Hasta mañana Blaine – lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso sonoro.

\- Hasta mañana Lexy, gracias por venir a conocer mi casa.

\- Blaine.

\- Dime.

\- Te quiero – le dio otro beso y le sonrió.

\- Yo también te quiero – le besó la cabeza.

La niña corrió a la camioneta y se embarcó.

\- Hasta mañana Joss – le dijo con una sonrisa cuando el niño cruzó a su lado.

\- Hasta mañana Blaine, me gustó jugar contigo, aunque no eres muy bueno.

El moreno rió – bueno, pero es mi primer día jugando, déjame coger práctica y verás que te puedo vencer.

\- No creo, porque soy el mejor.

\- Pues yo estoy aprendiendo del mejor, así que…

El niño le sonrió y avanzó hacia la camioneta.

\- Espérenme niños, se me queda algo – entró a la casa – Blaine, ¿me ayudas?

\- Seguro – entraron enseguida – ¿Qué se te quedó?

\- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió – lo tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso dulce – se separaron por unos segundos y el castaño le acarició el rostro – Blaine, te quiero, realmente te quiero.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti Kurt – se besaron esta vez por un tiempo prolongado que fue interrumpido cuando los niños comenzaron a hacer bulla con el pito de la camioneta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, las cosas se volvían mejores y mucho más fuertes y sólidas entre ellos dos, así como la relación entre Blaine y Joss había crecido. El ojimiel aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para conversar con el pequeño como amigos, sacarle información acerca de lo que le ocurría y acercarlo a Kurt.

El ojiazul estaba sentado arrimado a un árbol y tenía al ojimiel sentado entre sus piernas, lo rodeaba con los brazos y le besaba el cuello.

\- Blaine, no tengo dudas al decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en este tiempo y definitivamente estoy enamorado de ti.

El moreno giró la cabeza de lado para poder mirarlo – Kurt… yo… no…

\- ¿No sientes lo mismo?

Negó con la cabeza – yo no puedo creer que lo dijeras, porque también estoy enamorado de ti. Me haces tan feliz.

\- Y tú a mi – lo envolvió por completo entre sus brazos y se fundieron en un beso romántico y apasionado al mismo tiempo.

\- Me siento tan dichoso de haberte conocido y a tus pequeñitos. Ustedes tres se han convertido en lo más importante para mí.

\- Blaine, perdón si no se me ocurre algo más romántico, pero quiero y necesito saber si tú quieres ser mi novio. Me refiero a una relación oficial, porque tenemos un par de meses saliendo, besándonos y demás. Quiero que los niños sepan que estamos juntos y todo el pueblo también.

\- Eso es muy romántico Kurt y sí, sí quiero ser tu novio oficial.

En un movimiento rápido el castaño logró que Blaine quedara acostado y él se acomodó encima suyo, sus labios se fundieron en un beso que duró una eternidad y sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas todo el tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, el ojiazul juntó sus frentes y le sonrió con dulzura – Blaine, nunca pensé que sería capaz de decir estas palabras de nuevo, pero ahora sé que sí es posible, porque lo siento en mi corazón, lo siento en lo más profundo de mi alma, lo sé sin dudas cuando te miro a los ojos. Yo te amo, con todas mis fuerzas, te amo.


	15. Cap 15: Cada Vez Más Cerca

*** _Emily Tobar Patiño_** Un nuevo capítulo para tus lecturas matutinas C: Blaine es tan dulce y quiere realmente acercarse a Joss y ayudar a Kurt. Yay! Por fin son novios!

*** _jeny_** Siii! Ya novios! Blaine es la dulzura personificada =)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Gracias! Necesitaban un poco de paz y demostrarse su amor, el cual sigue creciendo ;)

*** _brendaledesma33_** Blaine ha sabido como acercarse y ganarse a Joss poco a poco *-*

El policía está tan cerca de dar con él u.u ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Amo que los ames :3

*** _Moontsee VR_** Blaine ha conseguido que puedan estar juntos como una familia, los ama a los tres y es correspondido por Kurt y Lexy, aunque Joss no se queda atrás y está cediendo ante los encantos y dulzura del ojimiel C:

A su lado está teniendo la familia que siempre soñó tener y no había sido posible antes.

Blaine se guirá buscando formas de acercarse más a Joss y a la vez que éste se una más a su papá, aunque ya ha logrado bastante en ese acercamiento, que después se verá ;)

Los dos se aman y son lo que el otro necesitaba para volver a ser felices C: Lo bueno es que se dieron cuenta y están disfrutando de su relación, dejando atrás el doloroso pasado que ambos tienen.

Ahora tienen todo lo que necesitaban y buscaban, la vida se está volviendo demasiado perfecta para ellos, sobretodo para Blaine que sufrió mucho toda su vida y por fin ha encontrado la paz que anhelaba.

Besos y abrazos :3

*** _Georgi G_** Yay! Son novios! Están felices y se aman =) Gracias mil! Joss ha ido aceptando a Blaine poco a poco y comparten los 4 mucho tiempo... Esperemos que su reacción ante el noviazgo sea buena.

*** _Fanny Yeeme_** Finalmente están juntos oficialmente, sólo tienen que contarles a los demás y seguir disfrutando de su felicidad y amor.

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_** De nada, un placer escribir esta historia, me encantó la película (que no la conocía hasta que me pediste la adaptación y tuve que buscarla).

Como te irás dando cuenta conforme avances los capítulos, hay cosas que he mantenido, unas que he omitido y otras que he aumentado porque las considero necesarias en esta historia. Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final c:

¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Son de mucha motivación para mí, ya que mi sueño es convertirme es escritora profesional :3

Siempre busco escribir de una forma muy vívida justamente para que puedan sentir al leer, que son parte de la historia y para que se envuelvan en la trama de principio a fin.

Un mega abrazo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**"Cada Vez Más Cerca"**

* * *

.

Blaine sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del ojiazul – también te amo Kurt, más de lo que pueda expresar y más de lo que alguna vez imaginé que sería posible, te amo.

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio mientras se miraban dulcemente a los ojos y se sonreían.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El policía entró a una casa que parecía abandonada, llevaba en una mano una botella de licor de la cual bebía directamente. En el interior de dicha casa estaba todo desordenado, cosas tiradas por todas partes y una gran mancha de sangre ya seca en la alfombra. Recorrió el lugar observando cada detalle con sumo cuidado y se detuvo al ver una foto de Blaine, tomó el portarretrato y se fue a sentar al sofá.

Miraba la foto fijamente mientras daba tragos largos a su botella. Blaine lucía feliz, sonreía dulcemente a la cámara abrazado a un perrito. El hombre cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó automáticamente volvió a beber y vio el portarretrato sobre su pierna, frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe con el puño, rompiendo el cristal – te voy a encontrar así sea lo último que haga en mi vida – bufó.

Se quedó pensando por un instante – ¡claro, cómo no se me ocurrió antes! – dijo para sí mismo y se levantó apresurado.

Llegó a la estación de policía – Martínez, necesito acceso a los videos de las cámaras de la ciudad para un caso.

\- Tienes que darme la fecha exacta para buscarlo así como el barrio, calles, y demás información.

\- Ok, dame un papel – anotó todo y se lo entregó - ¿Has visto a McFly?

\- Está hablando con el jefe.

\- Bien, aquí lo espero.

\- Te veo ansioso, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, es sólo que hay un caso que se me está complicando y ya sabes cómo me pone eso. McFly me tiene que dar una información que le pedí también y me urge tener todo para poder revisarlo.

\- Voy a buscar lo tuyo enseguida.

\- Gracias.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El detective verificaba la información del bus basado en el número de placa, pero no resultó muy útil ya que éste hacía exactamente 10 paradas en diferentes localidades. Furioso aventó lo que estaba encima del escritorio.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – varios compañeros entraron corriendo a la oficina debido al escándalo producido.

\- Lo siento, me tropecé y se cayeron estas cosas, pero es todo.

Llegó la noche y se acercó a Martínez - ¿Qué pasó con lo que te pedí?

\- Aquí lo tengo – le entregó varios discos.

\- ¿Tantos?

\- Lamentablemente me diste un rango de fecha, pero nada exacto, así que eso está aquí, pero necesito que me los devuelvas a la brevedad posible.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes, de ser necesario copiaré los archivos a mi computadora, pero mañana te los traigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El policía llegó a su casa y encendió la computadora para empezar a revisar los discos, sacó una botella y bebió a tragos grandes como si fuese agua – vamos, tienes que estar ahí, lo sé, mi instinto me lo dice – seguía buscando.

\- Mierda, si hubiera podido darle la fecha exacta, pero no puedo permitir que nadie sospeche – murmuraba.

\- Vamos, me estoy cansando…

Empezaba a amanecer y el hombre seguía revisando – ¡Maldita sea! Esa vieja decía la verdad entonces – golpeó el escritorio donde estaba la computadora.

Metió un disco más, los ojos se le cerraban pero se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto, pasaba los videos mirando con fastidio, aburrido y cansado, de pronto los ojos se le abrieron y se puso furioso – lo sabía, vieja mentirosa, sabía que estaba ayudándolo.

El video mostraba a Blaine conversando con la Sra. Smith, hizo una captura de la toma y la imprimió. Guardó todos los discos, agarró histérico la foto y salió de su casa, ni siquiera se cambió la ropa que cargaba desde el día anterior.

Sentado en su auto contemplaba la casa que había visitado ya tantas veces en busca de información. Esperaba ver movimiento, desesperado tamborileaba los dedos en el volante.

La propietaria de la casa salió a recoger el periódico y él corrió a toda prisa – Sra. Smith, Sra. Smith tenemos que hablar.

\- Ya le dije que no sé nada, sólo váyase – corrió a su casa y cerró la puerta.

El policía golpeó la puerta con furia y empezó a rodear la casa llegando a una ventana abierta y vio ahí a la mujer de pie. Se lamentó de que tuviera fierros protegiéndola, así que los golpeó haciéndola saltar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Déjeme en paz.

\- ¿Por qué me mintió?

\- No sé de qué está hablando.

\- Me dijo que no lo conocía y no es cierto.

\- Yo no conozc…

\- Deje de mentir – puso la foto de frente y ella al verla se congeló del impacto - ¿Va a seguir negándolo? ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde se fue? Usted está interfiriendo con la justicia – vociferaba.

\- ¡Váyase!

\- Abra la puerta, ¡Vamos a hablar!

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted y menos lo voy a dejar entrar a menos que tenga una orden.

\- Claro que la tengo, está en mi auto – dijo furioso – voy por ella de inmediato y será mejor que me abra la puerta. – Se alejó maldiciendo a sabiendas de que no era cierto lo de la orden.

La Sra. Smith lo vio subirse al auto e irse, soltó el aire retenido y trató de regular su respiración. Cerró los ojos, puso su mano en el pecho con angustia y comenzó a rezar – por favor que no lo encuentre, por favor, él es un buen muchacho y no merece todo esto. Ya ha sufrido demasiado, déjalo tener una vida tranquila, te lo suplico no permitas que lo encuentre.

La mujer se sentó en el sofá y se limpió las lágrimas.

**_\- __Flashbacks__ -_**

\- Por el amor de Dios, mírate, ven, vamos a curarte – Blaine tenía el rostro golpeado y la nariz le sangraba.

**-o-o-o-**

La Sra. Smith pasó por la casa de Blaine, tocó la puerta y vio que alguien se asomaba detrás de las cortinas, al verla abrió la puerta de inmediato.

\- Dios mío, no puede ser – exclamó asustada. El moreno estaba golpeado y tenía un ojo hinchado.

**-o-o-o-**

Blaine estaba abrazado a sus piernas llorando en la cama de la mujer, ella le acariciaba el rostro – es un infeliz, desgraciado, un demente. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte semejante monstruosidad?

**-o-o-o-**

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a permitir esto? Cariño, nadie tiene derecho a maltratarte de esta forma – le curaba varias heridas en la espalda al ojimiel.

**-o-o-o-**

Alguien en medio de la noche golpeaba con desesperación la puerta de su casa haciéndola despertar, se levantó y dirigió a la sala, al abrir vio a Blaine llorando desesperado, tenía la ropa rota y un brazo cubierto de sangre – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – lo hizo pasar.

Luego de curarle las heridas y golpes lo abrazó con cuidado – todo va a estar bien cariño, tranquilo.

\- Me tengo que ir de aquí, necesito irme y alejarme de todo – decía angustiado.

\- Debes hacerlo, la policía va a empezar a investigar, pero te vas a quedar a descansar por lo menos un par de días y de paso dejamos que las cosas no estén tan frescas para que sea más fácil el que te vayas lejos. Ahora báñate y ya con más calma vemos lo que vas a hacer.

Blaine hizo lo que la Sra. Smith le indicó. Cuando salió de bañarse con unas tijeras se cortó el cabello de una forma diferente a lo que lo tenía y se lo secó.

\- ¿No vas a usar el gel?

\- Nunca más. Al menos espero ya no necesitarlo.

Luego de eso se fue a acostar al cuarto de invitados, aunque no pudo dormir en lo absoluto.

\- Por favor, cuando estés en un lugar seguro avísame, voy a pedir por ti todos los días para que puedas estar tranquilo y encuentres la paz y la felicidad que mereces.

\- Gracias – la abrazó y tomó su bolsa de tela con la ropa que había guardado.

\- Ten, vas a necesitarlo – le entregó un rollo grande de dinero.

\- No puedo…

\- Cariño – le acarició el rostro – hasta que te establezcas vas a necesitarlo para alimentos, un lugar donde dormir y un sin fin de cosas.

\- ¿Cómo puedo pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí?

\- Sólo se feliz – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Blaine la miró y le sonrió débilmente, salió de la casa y se fue directo a la estación de buses.

**_\- __Fin de los Flashbacks__ -_**


	16. Cap 16: Ser Feliz

*** _Emily Tobar Patiño_** Blaine se merece ser feliz, ya ha pasado por muchas cosas. Ese policía es más molestoso que los moscos en el invierno .

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Dan ganas de esconder a Blaine para mantenerlo a salvo, ese policía es tan odioso u.u

*** _David S. Medina_** Nuevas cosas se avecinan...

*** _jeny_** Los dos están muy enamorados =) Lamentablemente el policía está decidido.

*** _Krishna A. Iturra V._** Te entiendo, dan ganas de zarandearlo y mandarlo a volar para que se deje de estar molestando ¬¬

*** _Fanny Yeeme_** Espero que disfrutaras el capítulo, aún con los spoilers que te dieron jijiji.

*** _Moontsee VR_** Blaine ha sufrido mucho y ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad para recomenzar y tener la vida que siempre ha soñado y parte de eso es la hermosa familia que ha encontrado C:

La señora Smith fue muy linda con él siempre y sigue tratando de cuidarlo y protegerlo.

El policía es demasiado odioso, ya está obsesionado con encontrarlo y esa obsesión no lo va a dejar desistir hasta dar con él :C

Abrazos del porte de la dulzura de Blaine.

*** _Georgi G_** Ese policía es más persistente que político en campaña en tiempo de elección ¬¬

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**"****Ser Feliz"**

* * *

.

Blaine atendía en el restaurante cuando Kurt llegó – hola – lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola Kurt! - ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?

\- Vine a recoger algo.

\- ¡Oh! No vi ninguna orden a tu nombre.

\- No es eso por lo que vine.

\- ¿Entonces qué viniste a recoger?

\- Esto – tomó al ojimiel por el rostro y lo besó.

Blaine sonrió emocionado porque era la primera vez que se besaban en público. Amanda los vio y se sintió feliz por ellos, así que decidió darles unos minutos.

\- Te amo Kurt.

\- Te amo Blaine, que tengas un lindo día.

\- Igual tú – esta vez él se acercó cruzando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del castaño y lo besó. Kurt lo tomó por la cintura y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo prolongando el momento.

\- Ponte a trabajar y no pierdas el tiempo – dijo el ojiazul bromeando haciendo que el moreno soltara una carcajada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A la hora de la salida Blaine iba caminando en dirección de la pastelería y Joseph apareció en el camino, conversaban de diferentes cosas cuando el más alto le preguntó el por qué se veía tan feliz y sonriente.

\- Todavía no puedo creer esto. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo voy a contar porque eres mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Tengo que saber, porque te veo bien desde hace un tiempo pero no me dices y estoy tan ansioso.

\- Pensé que las personas de este pueblo no eran chismosas – dijo bromeando y se rió.

\- No soy chismoso, eres mi mejor amigo también y me siento feliz de ver lo mucho que has cambiado, me refiero a que cuando te conocí eras bastante distante con las personas y lucías muy triste, además de que desconfiabas de cada persona a tu alrededor. Y en todos estos meses te he visto transformarte, ahora estás tan radiante, tu autoestima ha crecido mucho, tienes un brillo increíble en la mirada, ni siquiera has tenido pesadillas en un buen tiempo.

Me acuerdo que antes tenías grandes ojeras y andabas cansado la mayor parte del tiempo y un día me confesaste que tenías pesadillas a menudo que te mantenían despierto toda la noche y pensaba que eso no debía ser bueno, porque todos hemos tenido pesadillas en algún momento, pero cuando son recurrentes es porque algo pasa.

Cuando me contaste de qué se trataban me horroricé porque nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera pasar por esas cosas tan terribles, pero todo eso ya es parte del pasado, ahora estás bien, tranquilo y eres feliz... Mejor no hablemos de eso, no quiero remover nada, lo siento.

\- Tranquilo, está bien – llegaron a la pastelería y se detuvieron – vamos a sentarnos mientras comemos algo.

\- Recién comí, estoy lleno pero compra lo que quieras, yo te espero.

\- No hay problema, entonces compro algo para llevar, pero vamos.

\- La verdad es que hace mucho calor ahí dentro y aquí está más fresco.

\- Bien, espero no demorarme.

\- No te preocupes, aquí espero.

Blaine no tardó mucho tiempo en salir y su amigo estaba sentado bajo un árbol esperando – Acabo de caer en cuenta que no andas en la bicicleta, ¿le ocurrió algo?

\- Oh no, simplemente hoy tenía ganas de caminar.

\- Ok. Bien, retomando lo que estábamos hablando, mi mejor amigo me llamó chismoso y no soy chismoso, sólo me alegra mucho saber que hay algo que te hace tan feliz.

\- Gracias – le sonrió.

\- No me agradezcas, eres una persona extraordinaria y mereces esa felicidad.

\- A veces tengo miedo de que todo esto termine y…

\- Y nada Blaine, tu pasado no volverá, no lo ha hecho en meses, eso no va a cambiar. Ahora tienes una nueva y mejor vida y debes disfrutarla al máximo.

\- El pasado a veces te persigue.

\- El tuyo no lo hará, eso quedó atrás. Todo lo bueno que te está pasando realmente lo mereces porque eres un buen hombre que sufrió demasiado e injustamente, pero logró superar todo y seguir adelante.

\- Joseph, sabes lo que hice y eso...

\- Eso lo hiciste en defensa propia, nadie puede juzgarte por lo que ocurrió, nadie. Eres una buena persona, nunca lo olvides, eres noble, tienes un corazón inmenso y un alma bellísima, lo que ocurrió fue circunstancial y no te define de ninguna forma ni cambia quien eres – se detuvieron y el hombre más alto le sonrió – ven acá – lo abrazó cálidamente – eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido Blaine, jamás dudes de tu valía.

\- Te quiero mucho Joseph.

\- Y yo a ti. Y ahora a sonreír – siguieron caminando – estás feliz y creo que parte de esa felicidad es a causa de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules al que he visto seguido por tu casa.

El ojimiel sonrió de inmediato.

\- Ni siquiera he dicho su nombre, pero la sola mención sobre él mira como te pone. Cuéntame, ¿qué hay con él?

\- Estoy enamorado de Kurt, lo amo mucho de hecho y él me ama y bueno, como te mencioné antes, no se lo hemos dicho a nadie todavía, pero somos novios oficialmente.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! Ambos merecen ser felices y me alegra tanto que se encontraran y se tengan el uno al otro. Los dos sufrieron mucho en el pasado por diferentes circunstancias y es momento de que rehagan sus vidas y dejen el dolor atrás.

Es obvio que él te quiere y tú a él, además de a sus hijos.

\- Esos pequeños se han convertido en mi mundo, te juro que los amo.

\- Lo sé, me he dado cuenta, he visto como los tratas a más de las cosas que me has contado como el día que jugaste con Lexy al té o cuando construiste una cometa con Joss.

El moreno rió – nunca me hubiera imaginado jugar al té, pero Lexy es tan dulce que simplemente no pude decirle que no. ¿Cómo negarme a jugar con ella? Jamás podría y me dijo que la próxima vez jugaremos con las muñecas, así que estoy preparándome mentalmente para eso.

Y Joss, no ha sido fácil acercarme a él, porque a veces me aceptaba y otras me rechazaba de una forma impresionante que resultaba desconcertante, pero es un gran niño y hemos logrado una conexión.

¿Sabes? Cuando tenía su edad mi papá y yo construimos una cometa y salimos a jugar con ella y me prometí que cuando tuviese un hijo reviviría esa experiencia con él, pero con el tiempo y las circunstancias, llegué a creer que nunca tendría una familia propia y ahora haber hecho esa cometa con Joss – suspiró – no hay palabras para describirlo.

\- ¿Crees en los milagros y un poder superior?

El ojimiel se sorprendió con esa pregunta – Honestamente, no, pero ¿a qué viene eso?

\- Bueno, yo sí creo. He visto suceder milagros y aunque no los hubiera visto, igual creería. Por ejemplo en tu caso, lo he pensado mucho y he llegado a la conclusión que alguien te envió a este lugar.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Me refiero a que hubo una razón por la que llegaste aquí. Sí, venías huyendo de tu pasado y buscando un refugio y con el tiempo una vida nueva, pero el bus en el que viajabas hacía 10 paradas y en cada pueblo te bajaste para conocer y observar. Pudiste elegir quedarte en cualquier otro lugar, pero no, fue cuando el bus se detuvo en este pequeño pueblo que decidiste que era el lugar correcto.

\- Bueno, no lo sé, algo de aquí me gustó. Por alguna razón sentí que debía quedarme y por eso lo hice.

\- ¡Exacto! Ese es el poder superior del que hablo, estoy seguro que un ángel te trajo hasta aquí y el milagro está en que encontraste a una familia que te necesitaba y a la que tú también necesitabas y ahora están avanzando juntos como una unidad.

\- Wow, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, es que eso de milagros, ángeles y demás no es algo en lo que puedes creer cuando has tenido que lidiar con tantas cosas duras en la vida. Cuando el sufrimiento es el único que te acompaña, pensar en que va a ocurrir un milagro que se llevará todo lo malo y te traerá la felicidad y paz con la que sueñas, simplemente es imposible, no puedes creer.

\- Pues yo diría que deberías empezar a creer un poco más porque ese milagro ya sucedió – le sonrió – piénsalo.

El moreno se quedó impresionado con las palabras de su amigo.

\- Y pensar que todo comenzó con una bicicleta.

Blaine sonrió y se mordió el labio – bueno, él trataba de ser amable y tú me dijiste que no tenía nada de malo que la aceptara.

\- Sí, trataba de ser amable contigo, pero era obvio que le gustabas también, aunque tú no te habías dado cuenta. A veces las personas necesitan un empujoncito – le guiñó.

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Gracias por todos sus favoritos y follows, ustedes son el motor que impulsa mi espíritu de escritora._

.

_Un agradecimiento especial a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar ya sea aquí, en FB o en Wattpad. Amo sus reseñas, preguntas, etc._

_**"**You Are The Sunshine Of My Life**"**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

.

_*** Spoilers Alert ***_

\- El amor entre la parejita ha crecido tanto que están decididos a dar el siguiente paso en su relación *-*

\- Blaine comete un grave error :O


	17. Cap 17: Te Entrego Todo De Mí

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**"****Te Entrego Todo De Mí"**

* * *

.

Blaine estaba en el restaurante, había ido más temprano porque ese día le tocaba arreglar las mesas. De pronto un recuerdo llegó a él.

**_\- Flashback -_**

\- Me tengo que ir de aquí, necesito irme y alejarme de todo – decía Blaine a la Sra. Smith.

\- Debes hacerlo, la policía va a empezar a investigar, pero te vas a quedar a descansar por lo menos un par de días y de paso dejamos que las cosas no estén tan frescas para que sea más fácil el que te vayas lejos. Ahora báñate y ya con más calma vemos lo que vas a hacer.

\- Por favor, cuando estés en un lugar seguro avísame, voy a pedir por ti todos los días para que puedas estar tranquilo y encuentres la paz y la felicidad que mereces.

**_\- Fin del Flashback -_**

Se acercó al teléfono que estaba colgado en la pared y empezó a marcar un número, la máquina contestadora se activó.

_"__Sra. Smith, me hubiera gustado hablar con usted, sé que debí llamar hace mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepa que me siento feliz, estoy bien y en un lugar seguro. Gracias por todo, la quiero"._

Luego de colgar siguió arreglando. A los pocos minutos llegó Kurt – ¿Cómo está el hombre más maravilloso de este mundo?

\- No lo sé, ¿cómo estás? – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

El castaño se acercó a él, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó – Te vi cruzar más temprano hoy, así que quise aprovechar para venir a verte antes de que lleguen los demás – lo volvió a besar.

\- Eres tan dulce Kurt.

\- ¿Te parece si salimos a cenar?

\- Seguro, sabes que cualquier cosa a tu lado siempre me gusta.

\- Bien, entonces ¿paso por ti a la salida para llevarte a tu casa o te recojo allá?

\- Sí, en mi casa porque hoy Amanda nos pidió que nos quedáramos después de que cerremos, así que no sé cuánto vaya a demorar.

\- Está bien, ¿a las 8 te parece bien?

\- Está perfecto.

\- A las 8 entonces pasaré por ti. Te amo Blaine – lo tomó por la cintura y lo apegó más a su cuerpo.

\- También te amo – le sonrió y luego lo besó por un tiempo más largo.

\- Ten un hermoso día Kurt.

\- Ya lo estoy teniendo – se alejó del local.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras cenaban, conversaban y se reían de muchas cosas. Eso siempre pasaba con ellos, tenían mucho de qué hablar, jamás los temas de conversación se agotaban y era algo que a los dos les fascinaba.

La velada había sido perfecta, alrededor de las 10 de la noche, la camioneta de Kurt se parqueaba fuera de la casa de Blaine.

\- Me encantó todo, fue una gran noche, gracias por la invitación.

\- Gracias a ti también, cada minuto a tu lado es simplemente maravilloso.

Los dos se miraron con un gran brillo en sus ojos, el castaño se fue acercando y se besaron, poco a poco el beso empezó a subir de intensidad y sus respiraciones eran agitadas hasta que se separaron.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Seguro.

Estaban dentro de la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina - ¿Quieres algo? – abrió el refrigerador.

\- Sí, a ti – lo tomó por la cintura y le besó el cuello, lo fue haciendo girar para quedar de frente y besar sus labios. El beso se volvió profundo en cuestión de segundos y el castaño colocó sus manos en la cadera de su novio empezando a acariciarla suavemente y segundos después de una forma atrevida.

Avanzaron hasta el sofá en donde se acomodaron y comenzaron a repartir caricias. El castaño le desabrochó la camisa mientras repartía besos en su pecho, cuando hubo terminado, acarició su piel caliente y le quitó la prenda por completo.

Cuando sintió una pequeña mordida en su hombro se frenó – Kurt espera.

\- Lo lamento, yo… no sé…

\- Esto no es fácil para mí. Ya sé que nos hemos besado y acariciado de diferentes formas, incluso hemos tenido fricción con nuestros cuerpos, pero nunca hemos llegado más allá.

\- Creí que era el momento, al menos lo sentí así Blaine. Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí, jamás pensé que podría volver a querer hacer el amor con alguien y aquí estoy, amándote tanto que quiero demostrártelo en todos los niveles.

\- Kurt, te amo y realmente quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero entregarme por completo a ti.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros, sólo tengo algo de miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

\- Digamos que mi última experiencia no fue nada buena – respiró profundamente – sé que tú no me harías daño pero no puedo evitar estar muy nervioso.

\- Lamento saber eso, hacer el amor siempre debe ser una experiencia maravillosa y si tú me dejas, voy a demostrártelo y hacerte sentir muy bien. Pero si no te sientes listo para dar este paso en nuestra relación, sabré comprender y esperar, no quiero que te sientas presionado a hacer ninguna cosa.

\- No me siento presionado y sí quiero, sólo tengo un poco de miedo – Kurt lo empezó a besar y acariciarle el rostro. El beso duro minutos en los que se separaban para respirar y volvían a retomarlo.

\- Kurt… confío en ti, realmente confío en ti – el ojiazul sonrió e intensificó el beso profunda y lentamente hasta que la boca de Blaine se abrió y sus lenguas se entrelazaron arrancando un par de gemidos ahogados.

Sin dejar de besarse el ojimiel le quitó la camisa antes de comenzar a bajarle el pantalón y Kurt hizo lo mismo. Continuaron el beso moviéndose hacia la cama en donde el ojiazul se sentó y separó las piernas, con una sonrisa se apoderó de su novio, apegándolo a su cuerpo antes de empezar a repartirle besos en el estómago y acariciarle el torso corriendo suavemente sus pulgares sobre los pezones.

Blaine estaba perdido en las sensaciones y acariciaba el cabello castaño con cuidado, luego de varios minutos se inclinó hacia bajo para poder besar a su amor en la boca profundamente, dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaron nuevamente mientras el ojiazul pasaba sus manos por sus costados y sobre sus caderas.

Kurt le bajó el boxer mirando embelesado el cuerpo desnudo frente a él, tomó de la mano al ojimiel y lo hizo acostarse, luego él fue arrastrándose lentamente llenando de besos y caricias a su novio hasta llegar arriba y besar su boca lentamente.

Blaine le besaba la pálida piel del cuello y los hombros suavemente mientras Kurt hacía lo mismo con él y presionan sus cuerpos de forma ágil antes de volver a besarse hasta quedarse sin aliento.

El ojimiel despojó de la última prenda al castaño dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo y pasando sus manos a lo largo de cada pulgada de su suave piel.

\- Te amo Blaine, ¿estás bien con esto? – el moreno asintió con la cabeza – "te amo tanto Kurt" – susurró en medio de un gemido.

Los dos prolongaron el momento todo el tiempo posible entre besos y caricias, descubriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro y aprendiendo las cosas que los encendían y la forma en que reaccionaban ante cada toque proporcionado.

Kurt lo tomó del rostro y lo besó dulce pero profundamente mientras se iba acomodando despacio. Sintió la respiración pesada del ojimiel lo que sólo podía significar que estaba nervioso o asustado – Blaine, cariño, mírame. Si no quieres seguir no tenemos que hacerlo, no te sientas obligado a continuar o a querer complacerme. Estoy más que feliz con lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora – acariciaba suavemente las mejillas del moreno con sus pulgares sin soltar el agarre.

\- Sí quiero, perdón, no es mi intención arruinarlo.

\- Amor, no estás arruinando nada. Sólo quiero que te sientas seguro, a gusto y confiado. Si estás tenso o nervioso, por más cuidado que yo tenga, no va a ser agradable y por ningún motivo quiero que sea incómodo para ti. Te amo mucho Blaine, mucho y quiero que sea igual de bueno para los dos.

\- Eres muy dulce Kurt y te amo tanto que realmente quiero entregarme a ti en cada forma posible.

\- ¿Qué hago para que te relajes? ¿Qué necesitas? Sólo dime y te juro que lo haré.

\- Sólo no dejes de besarme.

Sin quitarse de encima, el castaño besó con fervor a su novio, quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él, que se sintiera tranquilo y cualquier cosa que lo hacía temer se alejara de sus pensamientos. Las manos del ojimiel trazaban patrones en su espalda y cadera haciéndolo estremecer.

Kurt sintió como el cuerpo de Blaine se iba relajando y su respiración dejaba de ser pesada para convertirse en una agitada y placentera. Fue deslizando una de sus manos hasta la pierna del ojimiel para apartarla despacio y aunque al comienzo pudo sentir la tensión, Blaine fue cediendo y él mismo se acomodó.

Un sin fin de "te amo" fueron dichos mientras el ojiazul se iba hundiendo en él lo más despacio y cuidadosamente posible. Blaine podía sentir cada pulgada entrando haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Kurt seguía lento pero cada vez más profundo tratando de sostener con sus brazos a su novio mientras repartía besos por todas partes.

Con un último movimiento de sus caderas terminó de fundirse dentro del cuerpo del hombre al que amaba y le dio el suficiente tiempo para adaptarse mientras le besaba cada dedo de la mano.

El ojimiel jamás se había sentido tan amado, cuidado y a salvo con alguien en un momento tan íntimo. Comenzó a moverse y acariciar a aquel hombre que lo hacía sentir tan bien. La habitación se llenó de gemidos constantes y muchas palabras de amor que los llevó a entrelazar sus manos mientras continuaban con un ritmo definido que desencadenó en un magnífico y hermoso estado de éxtasis.

Blaine tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt y éste lo abrazaba sobreprotectoramente mientras le daba besos en la frente – ¿Qué tienes? No has pronunciado ni una sola palabra y eso me preocupa, ¿estuvo bien para ti? Fui lo más cuidadoso posible y pensé que lo habías disfrutado.

El moreno levantó la cabeza y le sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y lucía feliz – fue maravilloso Kurt, eres realmente increíble y sí lo disfruté muchísimo, creo que fue obvio – se sonrojó y se inclinó hacia arriba para darle un beso – sólo me quedé pensando en lo realmente hermoso que puede llegar a ser. Gracias por preocuparte y hacer que fuese una experiencia bellísima – volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho del castaño y lo abrazó y éste lo aferró más contra su cuerpo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El policía estaba totalmente intranquilo, daba vueltas por toda la casa cuando tuvo una idea. En el medio de la oscuridad de la noche se encontraba frente a una puerta y usando una herramienta logró forzar la cerradura.

Entró a la casa con sigilo y caminó con cuidado para no tropezar con nada, vio una foto de la Sra. Smith con su esposo – vieja mentirosa, pero esto no se va a quedar así – dijo venenosamente. Empezó a revisar los cajones, no sabía qué buscaba exactamente pero cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de donde estaba Blaine.

Siguió revisando hasta que se percató de que el teléfono estaba conectado a una máquina contestadora y un botón rojo parpadeaba indicando que tenía mensajes sin escuchar. Sonrió maliciosamente - ¿serás tan ingenuo como para haber llamado? Vamos a averiguarlo.

Puso "play" y el primer mensaje sonó, se aseguró de bajarle el volumen para que el ruido no despertara a nadie. Puso el siguiente mensaje y tampoco tuvo resultado y fue cuando llegó al último donde un brillo maligno se apoderó de sus ojos al escuchar una voz que identificó de inmediato…

_"__Sra. Smith, me hubiera gustado hablar con usted, sé que debí llamar hace mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepa que me siento feliz, estoy bien y en un lugar seguro. Gracias por todo, la quiero"._

El identificador mostraba el número de teléfono y el código de área – realmente eres estúpido, te tengo – dijo con una voz que podría hacer estremecer a cualquiera, anotó la información y borró el mensaje de la máquina.


	18. Cap 18: Compartiendo Nuestras Vidas

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **El amor entre ellos es maravilloso, lo malo es ese policía que no desiste ¬¬

*** _Georgi G_** Ellos cada día se aman más ^^ Lo sé, cae tan mal queriendo fastidiarle la vida a Blaine.

*** _Emily Tobar_** Se demostraron todo su amor y Blaine se entregó confiado y pudo sentirse amado y seguro como deseaba *-* Sí, ese policía quiere dañar todo ¬¬

*** _jeny_** Se aman y ahora se lo demostraron en una nueva forma =)

*** **_**hummelandersonsmythe**_ De nada! ;)

*** **_**DomiCrissColfer**_ Definitivamente, ellos tuvieron un momento sublime y perfecto en el que volvieron a entregarse con y por amor

Lamentablemente este policía es como los mosquitos en invierno, no dejan de fastidiar .  
Jajajajaja, que se lo coma un dinosaurio, todavía no lo supero xD Eres tan genial Domi! Es lo mínimo que merece el policía ese :P

*** **_**Moontsee VR**_ Blaine finalmente se siente amado y protegido junto a Kurt al punto que pudo superar el trauma de su pasado y entregarse a él por completo y Hummel fue el más dulce todo el tiempo.

Así es, la vida es una caja de sorpresas y todo llega, tarde o temprano, pero llega y las personas que están destinadas a ti van a aparecer en el momento correcto.

Lamentablemente Blaine jamás se imaginó que por hacer una llamada su vida iba a ser perjudicada. Ahora sí el policía ya sabe dónde encontrarlo u.u

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**"****Compartiendo Nuestras Vidas"**

* * *

Al despertar, el ojiazul comenzó a llenarlo de besos hasta que el moreno abrió los ojos y le sonrió, Kurt tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Permanecieron en la cama besándose por un largo tiempo y luego desayunaron juntos, antes de irse el castaño le dijo que ese mismo día iba a contarles a sus hijos sobre la relación que tenían y Blaine le pidió estar presente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Esa tarde se reunieron en casa de los Hummel, Kurt y Blaine estaban nerviosos, se sentaron con los niños a comer. El castaño veía sonriente la interacción de su novio con sus pequeños y nada podía hacerlo más feliz en ese momento.

Cuando terminaron, recogió los platos y Joss lo ayudó a llevarlos y lavarlos. Kurt amaba esa nueva relación que tenía con su hijo, sentía que lo estaba recuperando y fue cuando lo invadió el temor de perder todo el avance cuando su pequeño supiera la noticia del noviazgo.

\- Joss, gracias por ayudarme.

\- De nada papá - el niño le sonrió y siguió con su labor.

\- ¿Qué piensas de Blaine? ¿Te agrada?

\- Está bien, es genial

\- ¿Te molesta que venga a la casa y coma con nosotros?

\- No, me agrada, él es bueno.

\- Yo termino con eso hijo, te lo agradezco mucho – el niño salió y Kurt sonrió mirando hacia arriba – gracias, espero que siga así.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala y los dos adultos empezaron a hablar sobre lo mucho que les gustaba compartir tiempo los cuatro y recordar todos los momentos vividos, los niños escuchaban con atención.

Cuando Kurt mencionó algo sobre volver a amar a alguien pudo notar el cambio de actitud en Joss, para el momento en que mencionó que él y Blaine eran novios, Lexy empezó a brincar por todas partes totalmente emocionada y los abrazó. Joss se levantó del sofá sin decir una palabra y se fue a sentar al patio con el ceño fruncido.

Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt – yo hablo con él por favor – el castaño asintió y el moreno fue a buscarlo.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar?

El niño levantó los hombros y eso le hizo recordar el primer encuentro entre ellos, meses atrás.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

\- No sé. Creo que sí.

\- ¿Conmigo o con tu papá?

\- Con los dos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que olvide a mi papá y no quiero que nadie esté en su lugar. Esta es su casa.

\- Te puedo asegurar que Kurt no va a olvidar a tu papá, ¿sabes por qué? Porque él fue muy importante en su vida y porque le dio algo muy hermoso y valioso.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- A ti. Estoy seguro que tú se lo recuerdas en todo momento, por lo tanto tu papá vive en ti y será una hermosa remembranza – el niño lo miró sorprendido.

Por otro lado, no trato de ocupar el lugar de tu papá, eso sería imposible, sólo quiero ser tu amigo, que todas las cosas bonitas que hemos compartido se repitan. Tú y yo nos llevamos muy bien y no por eso has dejado de querer a tu papá o te has olvidado de él y mucho menos yo he ocupado su lugar, ¿o me equivoco?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza – Bien, eso es lo quiero, que sigamos siendo amigos, que juguemos, armemos cometas, que compartamos muchas cosas. Tampoco voy a adueñarme de esta casa, este lugar es de ustedes.

Joss, lo que deseo es que me dejen ser parte de su familia. En verdad los amo, a ti, a Lexy y a tu papá, me encanta estar con ustedes, cada instante a su lado me hace feliz. Te pido que me des la oportunidad de seguir compartiendo esos momentos y ser parte de la hermosa familia que son.

\- ¿Tú me estás pidiendo a mí? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero que creas que te estoy imponiendo mi presencia y que por eso estés enojado con tu papá ni conmigo o que dejes de ser mi amigo.

\- ¿Te vas a casar con mi papá?

\- No lo sé, eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Pero si te soy sincero, porque sabes que jamás te he mentido, sí, sí quiero.

\- ¿Si se casan voy a tener que llamarte papá?

\- Joss, no tienes que hacer nada por obligación. Me puedes seguir diciendo Blaine o como quieras. Te lo dije, nunca te voy a obligar, si quisiera hacer eso te hubiera dicho tu papá y yo somos novios y tú tienes que aceptarlo y punto. Pero no es lo que he hecho, si te quisiera forzar a algo, no te hubiera pedido que me dejes ser parte de tu vida y la de tu familia.

El niño miró al piso y luego se levantó sin decir nada. Blaine bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos Kurt se sentó a su lado – a pesar de todo, las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que me esperaba, realmente pensé que Joss empezaría con una rabieta o algo así – el ojimiel inclinó su cabeza asentándola en el hombro del ojiazul y éste lo abrazó.

Lexy miraba desde la puerta del patio sin saber si ir con ellos o dejarlos solos, pero no era la única que observaba, Joss estaba viéndolos desde la ventana de su habitación.

\- Tengo que volver al trabajo, Amanda fue muy amable al dejarme salir a la hora del almuerzo, pero me he quedado más tiempo del que debería.

\- Te llevo.

\- Oh no, tú tienes que regresar a la tienda, además tengo una hermosa bicicleta que me regaló un hombre maravilloso – se sonrieron.

\- Adiós Lexy.

\- Blaineeee – corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos – te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti princesa – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Cariño por favor avanza a la tienda y dile a Roger que enseguida voy.

\- Sí papi – se fue saltando muy feliz.

\- Te amo Blaine – se besaron.

\- Te amo Kurt, ya iremos resolviendo lo de Joss.

El ojimiel salió de la casa y se subió a su bicicleta. Cuando se alejó, el castaño avanzó hacia la tienda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A la hora de la salida, el moreno pasó por el local para comprar un par de cosas.

\- ¿Realmente necesitas eso o buscabas una excusa para verme?

\- ¡Ay, qué vanidoso me resultó el señor! – dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca que hizo reír a Lexy, quien estaba en la caja ayudando a su papá – Sí necesito estas cosas y no me molesta venir a ver a mi novio para despedirme.

Kurt avanzó hacia él y lo tomó por la cintura – hasta mañana amor – te voy a extrañar. Te amo.

\- También te voy a extrañar cielo, te amo mucho, hasta mañana – cruzó los brazos por los hombros del castaño y lo besó.

Un gritito de festejo los sacó de su mundo haciéndolos voltear para encontrarse con una Lexy feliz, dando saltos y aplaudiendo.

Se despidió de la pequeña y salió de la tienda. Estaba acomodando las cosas en la canasta de la bicicleta mientras Kurt lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta. De pronto una voz se escuchó de la nada – Blaine, Blainee, ¿podemos ir a jugar con la cometa el fin de semana?

Los ojos del moreno se iluminaron al ver al niño frente de él y le sonrió – claro que sí Joss, el fin de semana jugamos con la cometa.

\- ¿Y podemos ir en el bote al lago?

\- Seguro, podemos hacer lo que quieras.

\- Gracias Blaine, hasta mañana.

\- ¡Gracias a ti Joss! ¿Puedo? – el niño asintió y el ojimiel lo abrazó, el pequeño cruzó sus brazos sobre la cintura del ojimiel. Blaine volteó hacia donde estaba Kurt y vio como se secaba las lágrimas.

Se alejó en su bicicleta y Joss cruzó junto a su papá para entrar en la tienda – hijo – le puso una mano en el hombro – te amo mucho.

\- Y yo a ti.

El corazón de Kurt no podía más, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su pequeño pronunciaba tales palabras, tal vez para otra persona no hubiese significado mucho, pero luego de la situación que había estado viviendo con su hijo, ese "y yo a ti" para el ojiazul significaba el mundo entero – Joss… gracias.

\- Quiero que seas feliz, Blaine es bueno y te veo sonreír mucho cuando estás con él. Te amo papá – el ojiazul no resistió, se arrodilló y abrazó a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Finalmente Joss ha expuesto sus dudas y temores._

_El cariño y confianza que Blaine le ha demostrado al pequeño, finalmente lo hizo ceder ¿qué les pareció?_

_¿Qué creen que pase con el policía ahora que ya sabe donde localizar a Blaine? :O_

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

_._

_._

**_* SPOILER ALERT *_**

_Kurt descubre la verdad sobre Blaine._


	19. Cap 19: Descubriendo La Verdad Pt 1

Por que lo prometido es deuda, gracias por todos sus comentarios.

¡Aquí está un nuevo capítulo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**"****Descubriendo La Verdad" Pt. 1**

* * *

.

Kurt se encontraba en la estación de policía conversando con Gus acerca de los permisos que necesitaban para el espectáculo del 4 de julio y revisaban unos papeles. Alguien lo llamó y tuvo que irse – tranquilo, ya tenemos eso checado, luego seguimos hablando y se fue.

El ojiazul se paró frente a la cartelera para ver los anuncios nuevos que tenían, estaba leyendo cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, había un boletín de captura y el sujeto se parecía mucho a Blaine, tomó el papel y lo leyó detenidamente tratando de asimilar la información…

* "Devon Goldberg"

* "ASESINATO EN PRIMER GRADO"

Eso no podía ser cierto, se sentía totalmente confundido y salió a prisa de la comisaría.

Blaine estaba acomodando las mesas cuando se escuchó detrás de él…

\- ¿Devon Goldberg?

Por instinto volteó y contestó – ¿si? Y se encontró con la cara atónita del castaño. Los dos se quedaron petrificados en ese momento.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Kurt... yo...

\- ¿Tu nombre es Devon? ¿Qué hay con Blaine? Y la policía te busca por asesinato... Por Dios, ¿con qué clase de persona he estado involucrándome?, te di acceso a mi vida, a mis hijos, por todos los cielos...

\- Por favor, escúchame. Déjame explicarte.

\- ¿Qué vas a explicarme? Que estás huyendo de la policía porque mataste a alguien y por eso te escondes en este pueblo y decidiste cambiarte de nombre y enredarme en todo el proceso.

\- Por favor Kurt. Las cosas no son así. Dame la oportunidad de explicarte.

El castaño frotaba con fuerza sus manos por el cabello y la cara. Respiró pesadamente varias veces – bien, dime.

\- Mi nombre sí es Devon, pero también Blaine. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por qué había elegido este lugar y te dije que era como un lienzo nuevo en donde podía recomenzar de cero? Si decidí usar mi otro nombre es porque quería empezar una nueva vida y Devon estaba asociado a un pasado que quiero olvidar y que me hizo mucho daño.

\- Eso lo puedo entender en cierto modo, pero y ¿lo del apellido? ¿Me vas a decir que también estás usando tu otro apellido?

\- Sí y no. Anderson es mi apellido. Soy Devon Blaine Anderson.

\- ¿Y el Goldberg?

\- Es el apellido de mi esposo.

El castaño se puso pálido por un momento y luego enfureció - ¿Estás casado? Maldición, ¡estás casado! ¿Entonces yo que he sido? ¿Tu amante, tu pasatiempo o qué?

\- No Kurt, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, cada momento a tu lado ha sido real.

\- ¿Y tu esposo qué?

\- Me casé cuando era un chiquillo ingenuo. No lo amo, hace mucho tiempo dejó de existir amor en esa relación.

Cuando mis padres se enteraron de mi orientación sexual, me botaron de la casa. Tenía 15 años y me botaron sin importarles nada. Estaba asustado, no tenía a dónde ir, no sabía qué hacer. Recibí ayuda de uno que otro amigo pero era esporádico. Un tiempo después lo conocí a él y siempre fue tan amable conmigo, se mostraba realmente preocupado por mí, me ayudaba.

Al comienzo éramos amigos y así fue durante un par de años, cuando cumplí los 18 me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí pero que había esperado todo ese tiempo a que yo fuera mayor porque me lleva 5 años. Él era todo lo que yo conocía, lo quería y creí...

\- Sí, sí entiendo a dónde vas con eso, se enamoraron, se casaron, después de unos años las cosas dejaron de funcionar y ahora ya no sientes nada por él. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me mentiste y me ocultaste información vital sobre ti. Yo te abrí mi corazón, te conté cada cosa importante y hasta lo que era irrelevante. Una relación se basa en la confianza... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si ya no sé ni cómo decirte? Eres Devon, eres Blaine...

\- Soy Blaine y si no te lo dije es por...

\- ¡No hay justificación! Debiste decírmelo y ¿sabes qué? yo hubiera entendido y te hubiera apoyado.

\- ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir?

\- ¡ASÍ COMO LO ESTÁS HACIENDO AHORA! Pero no, preferiste quedarte callado y envolverme en tus silencios y a mis hijos de paso.

\- Kurt, no entiendes. No es así de fácil.

\- Supongamos que decido olvidar eso y tratar de entender el por qué no me dijiste, pero nada de eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que la policía te busca por matar a alguien.

Tienes que irte de aquí, agarra tus cosas y vete. ¿Tienes idea de cómo va a afectar a Lexy que desaparezcas de su vida de pronto? ¿Y a Joss? Con lo difícil que ha sido todo esto para él.

\- Kurt escúchame.

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte de aquí y más te vale que lo hagas enseguida antes de que Gus se de cuenta de que te están buscando. Sólo vete – aventó el boletín y salió del restaurante.

Blaine tomó la hoja y leyó todo lo que decía. En la parte final con letras pequeñas citaba "Emitido por el Departamento de Policía de Boston" Sus ojos se abrieron enormes por la impresión y empezó a temblar, sabía exactamente quién lo estaba buscando y salió corriendo del lugar.

Iba pedaleando su bicicleta a toda prisa, aunque no veía nada pues las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y temblaba demasiado, por lo que perdió el control y cayó con fuerza al piso. Los recuerdos de aquella noche llenaban su cabeza.

**_\- Flashback -_**

_Blaine estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, al terminar se dirigió al baño para ducharse. _

_Se miraba en el espejo, lucía cansado, abatido, tenía grandes ojeras, cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente, volvió a mirarse y se dio cuenta de lo triste que se veía, tomó el recipiente con gel, hizo una mueca de desagrado y empezó a untarlo en su cabello mojado mientras lo iba peinando. Continuó con el proceso hasta que se aseguró que estuviese completamente cubierto y lo suficientemente tieso._

_Terminaba de arreglarse e iba saliendo hacia la cocina cuando su esposo llegó – ¡Hola amor!, huele delicioso – se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura._

_\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

_\- Bien, pesado, pero todo bien. Lo mejor es venir a casa y encontrarte – le besó la mejilla – mira, te compré algo – sacó una caja y la abrió, ésta contenía un reloj que se notaba era bastante caro - ¿Te gusta?_

_\- Sí, es precioso. No debiste._

_\- Todo lo mejor para mi esposo – lo besó pero Blaine apenas si correspondió el beso – ve a lavarte para servir la comida – cuando el hombre salió de la cocina se limpió los labios y respiró para tratar de calmarse._

_Colocó las cosas en la mesa, las manos le temblaban e intentaba controlarse – Me encanta que me recibas así bien arreglado con los trajes que te compro – el moreno sonrió fingidamente y se sentó._

_La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, el hombre le contaba todo lo que había pasado en el trabajo y él escuchaba atento mientras medio probaba bocado._

_\- ¿Por qué no comes más?_

_\- Estoy algo cansado y no tengo mucha hambre._

_\- Debes alimentarte, no quiero que vuelvas a bajar de peso como la vez pasada. Sabes que no me gustan huesudos, así como estás luces muy bien._

_Por más que intentó no pudo comer, el estado de nerviosismo y stress que le provocaba el hombre que estaba sentado frente suyo era muy grande._

_\- ¿Terminaste?_

_\- Sí bebé, gracias. Estuvo delicioso todo, la verdad es que cocinas muy bien._

_\- Me alegra que te gustara – le dio una débil sonrisa y empezó a recoger los platos, luego agarró la botella de vino y se la llevó._

_\- ¿Te he dicho acaso que te la podías llevar? – inquirió molesto._

_El ojimiel se tensó más y regresó al comedor – sólo lo iba a poner en hielo para que no se calentara – le sirvió más en la copa y dejó la botella en la mesa._

_\- ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_\- Nada._

_\- ¿Nada? ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta lo tenso que estás y la mirada nerviosa que tienes?_

_\- No, no es así, sólo estoy cansado._

_\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! – el hombre se levantó furioso y aventó la copa al piso – NO SÉ POR QUÉ TE GUSTA PROVOCARME, SIEMPRE TIENES QUE HACER QUE ME ALTERE._

_Blaine retrocedía con miedo – cálmate, no… no tienes… por… por… qué ponerte… así._

_\- Y AHORA VAS A QUERER QUE ME DISCULPE – el moreno negaba con la cabeza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_\- ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DISCULPARME CONTIGO? TE GUSTA QUE ME HUMILLE, ES ESO ¿CIERTO?_

_\- No, no es así. Todo está bien, no… no tienes que disculparte… por nada._

_\- YO NO QUIERO ENOJARME, PERO ES TU CULPA, SIEMPRE ES TU CULPA – se lanzó sobre el ojimiel y lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza._

_\- No por favor, sólo… sólo cálmate… no lo vuelvo… a hacer – el hombre lo aventó con furia contra la pared y luego empezó a golpearlo. _


	20. Cap 20: Descubriendo La Verdad Pt 2

*** ****_DomiCrissColfer_**Lamentablemente Kurt sólo escuchó una parte de la historia =( El policía es como la sarna...

Inmensamente gracias por tus hermosas palabras! Sabes que pongo lo mejor de mí en todo momento y trato de darles buenas historias. Un abrazo del porte de la adorabilidad de Darren =)

*** ****_Emily Tobar P._** Muy cruel Emily, y no es el padre, Blaine está casado con ese monstruo :C

*** ****_Jazmin Rhys_** Lo que viene es más impactante!

*** ****_David S. Medina_**Me alegra saber que mis historias te gustan :) Me quedo con la parte de que me amas =D

* **_Georgi G_** Kurt se enojó como era de esperarse, pero esperemos lo deje explicar el resto de la historia. Blaine está casado con un desquiciado tristemente :/

*** ****_Soledad Rodriguez_**Las cosas van tomando varios rumbos

*** ****_Breen Ledesma_**Definitivamente ese hombre es malo como el veneno. Kurt escuchó una parte de la historia, falta lo demás.

*** ****_jeny_**Sí Jeny, a Blaine su esposo lo golpeaba.

*** **_**Moontsee VR**_ Tristemente el pasado de Blaine lo sigue persiguiendo y ahora está arruinando la felicidad y paz que finalmente había encontrado =(

Las cosas entre ellos no han sido fáciles y por fin tomaban rumbo y la última pieza que faltaba era Joss ya había encajado y el policía viene a fastidiar todo y quitarles lo que tanto trabajo les ha costado construir.

El esposo de Blaine está loco, eso es evidente y lo maltrataba mucho por todo y por nada, lo cual ha creado ese estado de nervios y miedo en él. De ahí se derivan las inseguridades que tenía y todo lo que lo ha atormentado, pero que empezaba a dejar atrás. Besos y abrazos.

*** **_**hummelandersonsmythe**_ Tarde o temprano la verdad iba a salir a flote. Ese policía es una pesadilla viviente.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**"Descubriendo La Verdad" Pt. 2**

* * *

_._

_Trataba de defenderse, pero el hombre con el que estaba casado era mucho más alto y fornido que él, además de que los nervios y el miedo que le tenía, no lo ayudaban. Los gritos retumbaban por la casa y el tipo lo agarró de la muñeca estrellándolo contra una repisa, la cual se quebró por el impacto._

_\- Detente, por favor – suplicaba el ojimiel._

_\- TENGO QUE ENSEÑARTE A RESPETARME – en el forcejeo le empezó a romper la ropa._

_\- Ya basta, detente – trataba de soltarse cada vez que le era posible._

_El hombre iracundo le empezó a gritar toda clase de insultos y le dio un golpe que lo mandó al piso, trató de agarrarlo del cabello pero fue imposible – ERES UN DESGRACIADO, PERO CREES QUE PORQUE TE PONES ESA PORQUERÍA EN EL CABELLO NO VOY A PODER HACER LO QUE QUIERA CONTIGO - ¿CREES QUE NO SÉ QUE TE PONES ESTO PARA QUE NO TE PUEDA HALAR?_

_Le dio un par de golpes en el rostro mientras trataba de soltarse y levantarse, pero el hombre se colocó encima de él, por más que trataba de quitarlo éste era más fuerte y pesado._

_\- No por favor – suplicaba mientras las lágrimas rodaban – suéltame, por favor no, me estás lastimando. Suéltame._

_\- ¿O QUÉ? ¿VAS A ABANDONARME? – se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – MALDITA SEA, ES ESO, ¿CIERTO? POR ESO HAS ESTADO ACTUANDO TAN RARO EN ESTA SEMANA, PIENSAS ABANDONARME – lo volvió a golpear – ¡SÓLO MUERTO ME DEJAS! _

_Blaine logró darle un rodillazo que lo hizo quitarse de encima y aprovechó para correr hacia la cocina y tomó un cuchillo grande – aléjate de mí, no te me vuelvas a acercar._

_\- ¿CREES QUE VAS A PODER CONMIGO? SÓLO MÍRATE COMO TIEMBLAS – empezó a acercarse._

_\- Aléjate._

_\- ¡TÚ NO ME DICES QUÉ HACER! – el ojimiel intentó maniobrar el cuchillo, pero el hombre más alto se lo quitó y lo aventó al piso, luego lo agarró del cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo – ERES UN MAL AGRADECIDO, TE LO HE DADO TODO, ME HE PREOCUPADO DE QUE NUNCA TE FALTE NADA ¿Y ASÍ ME LO PAGAS? – lo aventó al piso haciendo que se golpee la cabeza y se le aventó encima._

_El moreno sentía como se iba quedando sin aire y todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas – por favor…_

_\- ¿POR FAVOR QUÉ? – lo golpeó con el puño cerrado mientras con la otra mano seguía apretándole el cuello._

_Blaine miró hacia un lado mientras las lágrimas rodaban sin cesar y vio el cuchillo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Estiró el brazo hasta que logró alcanzarlo, su colérico esposo estaba tan concentrado en el daño que le provocaba que no se dio cuenta de lo que el ojimiel hacía. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, agarró el cuchillo y se lo clavó a un costado del cuerpo. _

_El hombre cayó herido y el moreno trató de respirar, se levantó con dificultad, le sacó el cuchillo y se lo volvió a enterrar. Lo retiró una vez más y se fue corriendo, se encerró en la habitación llorando desesperado, luego de un par de minutos miró aterrorizado el artefacto de metal cubierto de sangre y lo aventó al piso._

_Tomó una bolsa de tela de un cajón y la empezó a llenar con ropa que sacó al azar rápidamente._

_ Se miró sin querer en el espejo, su traje estaba arrugado, roto de unas partes y su cabello algo desordenado, tenía golpes por todo el rostro._

_Salió sigilosamente de la habitación mirando a todos lados, iba descalzo y caminando en punta de pies para no hacer ruido. Su cuerpo temblaba totalmente y trataba de contener el llanto._

_Avanzó hasta donde estaba aquel hombre tirado en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre, cruzó a su lado y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la abrió y salió corriendo y se dirigió a casa de la Sra. Smith._

**_\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -_**

Blaine estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas recogidas llorando copiosamente y su bicicleta tirada a un costado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El policía llegaba a la comisaría para dejar algunos asuntos en orden y buscar a qué área pertenecía ese código de donde había llamado Blaine. De pronto su jefe salió furioso de la oficina – ¡Kevin, ven de inmediato!

\- Jefe ahora tengo mucho trabajo.

\- ¡Que vengas a mi oficina ahora!

El hombre entró de mala gana – jefe entienda que…

\- Te callas y ahora siéntate – ordenó y él obedeció.

\- Dame esa botella, te veo llevarla a todas partes y eso es muy sospechoso.

\- Es agua, no tiene nada de malo.

\- Que me des esa botella, no me hagas quitártela.

Le entregó la botella y el jefe la abrió y la olió – esto es alcohol y bebes todo el tiempo, tienes problemas muy graves.

\- Puedo explicarlo.

\- ¿Puedes explicarlo? Mejor me puedes explicar por qué hiciste esto – le mostró el boletín de captura para Blaine – En primer lugar, sabes que ningún boletín sale sin mi autorización. En segundo lugar, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Homicidio en primer grado? ¿Estás loco?

\- Jefe entienda, tengo que encontrarlo.

\- Pero no de esta forma, él no es un maldito asesino y lo sabes.

\- Pero jefe, es que usted no comprende que…

\- Este muchacho es inocente. ¿Te das cuenta del daño que le estás haciendo? ¿Quién sabe en cuántas partes lo estarán ya buscando?

\- No había otra forma de hacerlo, necesito encontrarlo.

\- Tú lo que necesitas es ayuda, ahora dame la placa y el arma.

\- ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

\- Dámelas de inmediato.

\- No me quite mi placa jefe.

\- Que me entregues las cosas ya.

\- Pero, ¿cómo voy a trabajar sin mi placa?

\- Estás suspendido indefinidamente y sin paga. Ahora retírate, voy a notificar que este boletín es falso.

\- ¡No puede hacerlo! Entienda, no puede.

\- Claro que puedo y es lo que voy a hacer.

\- Pero jefe…

\- ¡Basta Kevin!

\- Tengo que encontrarlo, no importa cómo, pero debo localizarlo.

\- Lo estás perjudicando, ¿es que no entiendes?

\- Pero así podré hallarlo más rápidamente porque…

\- ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO? ¡ES TU ESPOSO!


	21. Cap 21: Una Nueva Oportunidad

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**"****Una Nueva Oportunidad"**

* * *

.

Joseph iba trotando cuando Blaine pasó tan ofuscado que casi le cruza con la bicicleta por encima.

\- ¡Hey! – gritó – Blaine, ¿qué ocurre?

El moreno avanzó y se metió a su casa desesperado y Joseph corrió a buscarlo. Cuando entró vio que el moreno guardaba todas sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Me voy, eso hago.

\- No puedes irte, ¿por qué harías eso?

\- Porque me va a encontrar y no puedo permitirlo. He estado en este lugar demasiado tiempo y estúpidamente pensé que por fin podría ser feliz y dejar todo atrás, pero no es así.

\- Blaine cálmate, deberías hablar con Kurt y contarle. Se va a alterar si se entera que te has ido.

\- ¿Quién crees que me dijo que me fuera?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El ojiazul estaba tan confundido y lleno de incertidumbre, temor, angustia y enojo. Decidió subir a la oficina de su difunto esposo para tratar de calmarse y ordenar sus ideas.

Analizaba todo lo que Blaine le había dicho y sabía que había más que faltaba por descubrir. Trataba de estar seguro sobre si perdonarlo por ocultarle la verdad y si podría apoyarlo sin importar lo que hubiese hecho.

Pensaba en todo lo que habían vivido juntos desde el día en que se conocieron y como se habían ido dando las cosas entre ellos. Habían hecho el amor por primera vez y para él era algo sagrado y demasiado íntimo. Les había dicho a sus hijos que eran novios y los dos lo habían aceptado.

Las cosas marchaban a las mil maravillas y él no se había sentido tan feliz y completo en años. Amaba a ese hombre con locura y quería construir un futuro a su lado.

Después de quebrarse pensando, de llorar amargamente y de descifrar lo que su corazón quería, salió corriendo a casa de Blaine a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró, de hecho, no estaban sus cosas y comprendió que eso significaba una sola cosa: se había ido.

Conducía su camioneta desesperado hacia el muelle principal, pues la única forma de irse del pueblo era en los buses, los cuales ya habían pasado, o en ferry.

Llegó y vio al moreno a lo lejos caminando en dirección a la embarcación junto a más personas. Todo estaba congestionado, así que decidió bajarse y correr para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Blaine! ¡Blainee!- gritaba, pero el ojimiel hizo oídos sordos y siguió avanzando hasta que lo vio pararse frente a él.

\- Kurt déjame caminar.

\- No Blaine, no puedes irte. Quiero saber todo de tu pasado y voy a apoyarte.

\- Las cosas no son así de fáciles, ya te lo había dicho.

\- Podemos afrontarlas juntos.

\- Necesito alejarme, él me va a encontrar y eso no va a ser bueno.

\- ¿Quién te va a encontrar?

\- Mi esposo y está loco. No puedo exponerlos a ti y a los niños, no quiero que les haga daño.

\- Podemos acudir a la policía.

\- Eso no serviría de nada.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Porque mi esposo es policía. Estoy seguro que se valió de eso para emitir ese boletín y poder encontrarme y lo va a hacer, lo conozco y no se va a detener hasta conseguirlo.

\- Yo te voy a proteger.

\- No, no quiero que te lastime. Tú lo dijiste, lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme.

\- Estaba tan equivocado, estaba ofuscado por el momento, pero no puedes irte, no quiero que te vayas, te amo Blaine, te amo demasiado y estoy dispuesto a todo por ti.

\- No maté a nadie Kurt, eso es un invento suyo sólo para dar con mi ubicación.

\- Está bien, te creo, pero aunque lo hubieses hecho, no importa porque es parte de tu pasado y probablemente habría una causa. Eres la persona más dulce y maravillosa que he conocido y si algo te orilló a hacer alguna cosa que no fuera correcta, debió ser algo muy grave.

\- Kurt – susurró conteniendo las lágrimas – Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. No quiero que me encuentre, pero sé que va a hacerlo.

\- Si te quedas, te prometo que te voy a proteger – comenzó a acariciarle el rostro – te voy a dar todo el amor y cuidados que mereces y haré de este el lugar más seguro para ti. No voy a permitir que él te vuelva a lastimar, nunca nadie te volverá a hacer daño.

\- Eso no es posible si…

\- Confía en mí. Te quiero a mi lado siempre, te aseguro que te voy a hacer muy feliz.

\- No quiero ponerte en riesgo.

\- Cualquier riesgo vale la pena si es por ti Blaine.

\- Blaine – sollozó – suena tan bonito cuando tú lo dices.

\- Blaine, mi Blaine, te amo, no quiero perderte.

\- Ni yo a ti, eres lo mejor que la vida me ha dado, tú y tus pequeños son mi mundo, mi todo.

\- Entonces no nos dejes – juntó sus frentes y luego sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y nostálgico pero a la vez lleno de esperanzas.

El ojimiel se aferró al cuerpo del castaño – te amo Kurt.

\- ¿Te quedas? – el moreno asintió con la cabeza – Vamos a casa – le sonrió y se fueron abrazados hacia la camioneta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- ¿Por qué vamos a tu casa?

\- Te dije que te voy a cuidar y no podré hacerlo si estás lejos. Quiero que a partir de hoy te quedes conmigo.

\- No sé si sea una buena idea, por los niños, sobre todo por Joss.

\- Tranquilo, sé que no habrá ningún problema.

\- Está bien.

Una vez que los niños se durmieron, Kurt y Blaine estaban acostados conversando, el ojimiel le contaba absolutamente todo lo que había sido su vida junto a su esposo y como éste se había transformado de un hombre bueno al abusivo y violento que era ahora a raíz de que había empezado a beber.

\- Estar con alguien así te atemoriza tanto que te va dejando sin vida y sientes que ya nada tiene sentido. Sus palabras se grabaron en mi mente y terminé por aceptar todas las cosas que me decía y creí que realmente yo lo provocaba, que todo era mi culpa y que merecía la forma en la que me trataba – en ese punto se quebró sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tranquilo Blaine – lo abrazó – ya todo pasó, estás bien ahora, todo estará bien a partir de ahora. No merecías nada de eso, te lo aseguro.

\- Ahora lo sé, la Sra. Smith me aconsejaba todo el tiempo hasta que finalmente lo entendí y por eso decidí dejarlo, pero nunca imaginé que las cosas se iban a dar de esa forma.

\- Pero ahora eso pertenece al pasado y no volverá – le beso la frente con dulzura – yo te voy a dar toda la felicidad que mereces, siempre te voy a tratar con amor y respeto – unió sus labios en un beso casto.

Con todo esto que me has contado, tengo una duda con respecto a cuando hicimos el amor y la forma en la que estabas tan nervioso… tengo miedo de pensar en…

\- Él decía que era mi obligación cumplir como esposo, así yo quisiera o no. Siempre debía estar dispuesto a complacerlo.

\- Eso no es así, tú podías haberte negado. Hacer el amor es algo que los dos deben querer y desear.

\- Con él no era hacer el amor, desde que cambió era sólo sexo para su satisfacción. Y sí hubo un tiempo en el que me negué y aprendí de la peor forma que negarme no servía de nada sólo para enfurecerlo y que fuera muy brusco, no le importaba lastimarme física y emocionalmente.

\- Eso es terrible Blaine. ¿Cómo pudiste soportar tanto?

\- Sólo quiero olvidar todo. El primer recuerdo hermoso que tengo sobre hacer el amor en mucho tiempo, es contigo.

\- Ahora entiendo todo y te aseguro que cada vez que lo hagamos, sólo te dejará recuerdos maravillosos.

\- Lo sé Kurt, lo sé. Te amo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Blaine. Estoy tan feliz y agradecido de que llegaras a este pueblo y ahora tenerte en mi vida – compartieron besos suaves y cortos hasta quedarse dormidos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kevin había conseguido la información que necesitaba y conducía raudo y veloz hacia aquel pequeño pueblo en busca de su esposo. Una mezcla de emociones lo invadía mientras iba bebiendo.

Los Hummel junto a Blaine empezaron su día como una familia, desayunando juntos y compartiendo una plática agradable. Al terminar Joss se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió a la cocina, Kurt suspiró y decidió seguirlo.

\- ¿Estás bien hijo?

\- Sí papá, todo bien.

\- ¿Te molesta que Blaine se vaya a quedar con nosotros?

\- ¿Va a vivir aquí siempre?

\- Así es. ¿Te molesta eso?

\- No, él me agrada.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, ya te lo dije, él es bueno y me divierto mucho a su lado.

\- Blaine te quiere mucho, ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé y creo que yo también lo quiero.

Kurt le sonrió y el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de varias horas de viaje, el policía llegó alcoholizado a las afueras del pueblo, pero no pudo seguir avanzando porque las calles estaban cerradas por el festejo del 4 de julio.

Se bajó del auto para ver si había alguna forma de pasar, pero al no encontrar ninguna se puso furioso, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Sabía que el número de donde había marcado Blaine pertenecía a un restaurante, tenía el nombre del local y preguntando a los habitantes del lugar, le dieron las indicaciones para llegar.

Al hacerlo, se bajó desesperado pero encontró el sitio cerrado, lo que incrementó su ira.

Empezó a recorrer las calles y así llegó a la tienda del ojiazul, entró y buscó por los alrededores hasta que se topó con Lexy.

\- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señor?

Tomó una botella plástica con agua y la puso en la caja.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Sí. Eres pequeña para atender una tienda.

\- Mi papá atiende, yo sólo le ayudo.

\- ¿Y dónde está él?

\- Fue a buscar algo, pero en cualquier momento regresa.

\- Bien. Veo que eres una niña muy inteligente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Lexy.

\- Lexy, soy policía y he venido desde muy lejos en una misión.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu uniforme?

\- Verás, soy detective y los detectives no usamos uniforme. ¿Sabes lo que hace un detective?

\- No.

\- Capturo a personas malas y peligrosas, pero también busco a personas desaparecidas y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Sacó de su bolsillo uno de los boletines y se lo mostró - ¿Conoces a este hombre?

\- Lexy miró el papel y reconoció de inmediato la foto de Blaine.


	22. Cap 22: Un Encuentro No Deseado

*** _Emily Tobar P._ **Lexy a pesar de ser pequeña es pilas, tiene ese instinto de los niños que le dicen quien es bueno y quien no.

*** _Giulyy Criss Colfer_ **Exacto, Lexy no se va a dejar "engatusar", su instinto será su guía.

*** _DomiCrissColfer_ **Era imposible que no lo reconociera. Lamentablemente llegó al pueblo y está ahí para llevarse a Blaine :(

Jajajaja, "que sea abducido por un OVNI", "que la botella de agua que compró sea cianuro" "Que tropiece con un caracol y muera" Eres increíble jajajajaja xD

Gracias! Gracias! Tus palabras me llenan mucho! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ;)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **A ese policía hay que amarrarlo a un cohete jeje. Lamentablemente ha llegado al pueblo u.u

*** **_**CereceresDany**_Lamentablemente ese hombre loco es su esposo abusivo =( Aquí tienes la actualización.

*** _jeny_ **A Kevin no le interesa Lexy.

*** _Georgi G_** Lexy es muy inteligente, y el policía no tiene ningún interés en la pequeña, lo que quiere es encontrar a Blaine.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**"****Un Encuentro No Deseado"**

* * *

.

\- No, no lo conozco.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

\- No le mentirías a un policía, ¿cierto?

\- No.

\- Bien, me tengo que ir – pagó por el agua y salió apresurado chocándose con Kurt que iba entrando y avanzó sin disculparse ni nada. El castaño lo miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Lista para irnos?

\- ¡Siiiii! – el ojiazul la alzó y sentó en sus hombros y se fueron.

\- Papá, ¿la policía siempre usa uniforme?

\- Estoy seguro que cuando llegan a su casa, se lo sacan – la niña rió con las ocurrencias de su padre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kevin botó el agua y en su lugar, llenó la botella con alcohol y sacó una pistola que escondió entre su ropa.

Buscaba desesperado a su esposo en el desfile, sabía que encontrar a un hombre con el cabello rizado no sería difícil. Caminaba por las calles cada vez más alcoholizado y se dirigió a un parque en donde estaba una banda tocando y había un grupo grande de personas bailando.

Kurt tenía a Lexy cargada y bailaba con Blaine y Joss. Los cuatro se movían al ritmo de la música y se divertían.

Joseph estaba sentado en un columpio observando a todos lados, cuando vio a su amigo feliz con su nueva familia y sonrió.

El hombre entró al parque y empezó a mirar entre las personas que bailaban y divisó a lo lejos a la niña que lo había atendido en los brazos de un hombre que supuso era su padre y luego divisó un cabello negro azabache totalmente rizado y supo de inmediato a quien le pertenecía.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y ahí lo vio de frente, empezó a caminar directo hacia él cuando el hombre castaño, con la niña de la tienda en brazos, se acercó y se besaron.

Kevin se volvió histérico y empezó a halarse el cabello – maldito, desgraciado – bufó y se fue dando golpes por todas partes. Joseph se percató de lo sucedido y se quedó preocupado y pensativo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La noche llegó y Kurt salió de la casa – voy a ver los fuegos artificiales, no demoro – le dijo a Blaine.

\- Papá, ¿puedo ir contigo?

\- Claro Joss, pero ponte los zapatos – el niño corrió a calzarse.

\- Quería que compartiéramos esto juntos.

\- Kurt, a Lexy le duele el estómago y me voy a quedar a cuidarla. Ahora tú ve con Joss y diviértanse.

\- Estoy intranquilo dejándolos a ustedes dos…

\- Relájate, sé que estás acostumbrado a hacerte cargo de todo tú solo, pero ahora me tienes a mí para ayudarte. Aprovecha y disfruta de este momento con Joss.

\- No es fácil acostumbrarte a eso, pero lo intentaré. ¡Gracias Blaine! Es maravilloso tenerte en mi vida. Si Lexy te pide té de manzanilla, está en la tienda, mmm creo que te lo voy a traer.

\- Kurt, ¿qué te acabo de decir?

\- Estoy listo papá.

\- Diviértanse chicos – se despidió el moreno y entró a la casa. Kurt y Joss se fueron al muelle.

A lo lejos alguien vigilaba al castaño. Cuando salió en una lancha a motor con el pequeño y otras personas, él policía se fue del lugar.

Blaine estaba con Lexy en el sofá, la pequeñita estaba acurrucada bajo una frazada y el ojimiel le sobaba la cabeza – trata de descansar mi princesa, ya te vas a sentir mejor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt estaba junto a Joss y los amigos del castaño lanzando los fuegos artificiales desde el otro lado del muelle. La algarabía era total y las luces de colores brillaban iluminando el cielo.

Como Lexy se había quedado dormida, Blaine salió a ver el espectáculo. Sonreía con el despliegue de luces y formas en el firmamento cuando alguien le habló por la espalda haciéndolo sobresaltar.

\- Joseph, me asustaste. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Él está aquí.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ya sabes quién Blaine – el moreno se puso tenso y fue en busca de la niña llevándosela a la tienda, pensando que ahí estarían más seguros.

La pequeña se durmió y el ojimiel estaba sumamente nervioso, se levantó y comenzó a recorrer el establecimiento.

\- Ya no usas gel en el cabello y lo llevas más largo – Blaine giró despacio y se encontró de frente con su esposo en un estado deplorable – te queda muy bien, te ves divino.

Por fin te encontré, te he buscado todo este tiempo – el moreno comenzó a retroceder totalmente aterrado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine por ti cariño, te he extrañado mucho – se iba acercando más – sólo quiero que hablemos, me gustaba cuando nos sentábamos a hablar de tantas cosas. ¿Podemos conversar?

El moreno vio a la niña dormida en el pequeño sillón junto a la ventana y se preocupó porque su esposo se diera cuenta, no podía exponerla, así que dentro del pánico que sentía, actuó rápido – Bien, pero no aquí, hace mucho calor – salieron de la tienda.

\- Cariño, realmente te extraño y quiero que vuelvas conmigo a casa.

\- Ya estoy en casa.

\- ¿Con él? Te vi hoy besándote con ese tipo. Él sólo te está usando, él no es yo, él no te toca como yo, él no te ama como yo.

\- Eso es definitivo porque él es mejor que tú.

\- Amor.

\- No me digas así – trataba de sonar serio y tranquilo aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo.

El policía sacó un arma y le apunto a la cabeza – ese te está llenando la cabeza de ideas, tienes que venir conmigo.

\- No, tú me lastimaste, me hiciste mucho daño demasiadas veces y ya no voy a permitir que lo hagas.

\- Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie Devon, es que no lo entiendes.

\- Entonces dispárame, porque prefiero morir a volver contigo.

El hombre bajó el arma y se fue hablando solo mientras se tambaleaba por el nivel de alcohol en su sistema.

El ojimiel soltó el aire retenido y trató de controlarse para no llorar, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Moviéndose torpemente entró a la tienda y fue a buscar a Lexy, quien ya no estaba en el sofá.

Blaine se volvió loco buscándola hasta que la vio fuera de la tienda y corrió a cargarla para entrarla.

\- Quería ver los fuegos.

\- Pero los veremos arriba, es más seguro – subieron a la oficina del padre biológico de Joss – Quédate aquí por favor, tengo que ir a buscar algo.

\- Bueno – contestó asomándose por la ventana.

Blaine corrió a tomar el teléfono y llamaba al celular al ojiazul pero no contestaba, así que llamó a la policía, pero nadie respondía tampoco, todos estaban festejando o en el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales. De pronto escuchó un ruido como agua golpeando las ventanas, levantó la mirada y vio a su esposo rociando toda la tienda de gasolina.

El hombre alcoholizado se sentó fuera de la tienda y trató de accionar un encendedor. Blaine salió en ese momento y se horrorizó, corrió a su lado y se arrodilló tomándolo de las manos.

\- Perdóname – Kevin lo miró – perdóname, quiero que me lleves a casa.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, sólo vámonos de aquí, llévame a casa.

\- Pero tú dijiste que…

\- Estaba algo enojado, por eso lo dije, pero no es cierto.

\- ¿Por qué estabas enojado? Yo debo estar enojado por lo que me hiciste, fuiste un mal esposo, me clavaste un cuchillo, a mí que te amo tanto.

\- Lo lamento, eso no debió pasar, me enojé porque te demoraste mucho en encontrarme, sólo vámonos por favor.

\- Mmm, está bien, eres tan dulce, pero sabes que cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a tener que enseñar a no hacer ese tipo de cosas como atacarme, abandonarme y peor andarte besando con otro. Tengo que ser duro contigo, pero es porque te amo y quiero que te des cuenta que no vas a estar mejor con nadie que no sea conmigo.

\- Sólo vámonos de aquí – el hombre asintió y se dejó ayudar para levantarse. Iban caminando por el muelle y el más alto se detuvo intempestivamente y se acercó para besarlo, Blaine se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y apretó sus labios, cuando Kevin cerró los ojos, le dio un rodillazo y lo empujó al agua.

Escuchó un ruido fuerte y al voltear vio que la tienda se estaba incendiando. Unas chispas de los fuegos artificiales cayeron sobre la gasolina esparcida, y al ser la construcción de madera, las llamas se expandieron de inmediato.

\- ¡LEXY! – gritó aterrado.

Kurt se reía de las ocurrencias de su hijo cuando miró al frente y vio la tienda en llamas y su corazón se aceleró – por favor cuida a Joss – le dijo a uno de sus amigos y se lanzó a la lancha.

Blaine corría buscando una forma de entrar a la tienda cuando sintió por detrás unas manos que lo agarraron del cuello y se lo llevaron arrastrado – ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ – lo aventó al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo. Blaine se defendió lo mejor que pudo y logró soltarse.

El ojiazul se acercaba y vio a su pequeña pegada al vidrio del segundo piso golpeando desesperada. Se bajó de la lancha de prisa y se trepó por los costados de la construcción llegando al techo.

\- Papi.

\- Tranquila amor, retrocede que voy a romper el vidrio – lo pateó hasta romper todo y sacó a su pequeña – ven, dame la mano, la ayudó a sentarse en el techo cuando escuchó gritos y alcanzó a divisar a Blaine tirado en el piso y a un sujeto encima suyo golpeándolo salvajemente.

\- Infeliz, suéltalo – gritó el ojiazul. En ese momento una gran llama se propagó hacia él haciéndolo perder el control y caer con fuerza en el piso. Se levantó algo adolorido y vio como las llamas estaban casi en su pequeña.

\- Lexy, amor, necesito que saltes, no tengas miedo, te voy a atrapar.

\- Es muy alto, tengo miedo.

\- No voy a dejar que te pase nada, vamos salta Lexy, ya no hay tiempo – Kurt extendía sus brazos lo más que podía – 1… 2… 3… – la pequeña saltó y la atrapó – tranquila cariño, todo está bien.

Blaine seguía forcejeando con su esposo quien lo apuntó con la pistola – lo siento mucho cariño, pero te lo dije antes, si no eres mío, no serás de nadie y rastrilló el arma.

Kurt corrió con Lexy aferrada a él, pues estaba muy asustada y vio a los dos hombres en el suelo batallando cuando se escuchó un disparo gritó – ¡NOOO! No, por Dios, eso no – se puso completamente pálido y las piernas le temblaban, trataba de correr pero apenas podía caminar torpemente.

Blaine empujó el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que estaba encima de él y lanzó el arma hacia un lado en medio de lágrimas, sus manos temblaban terriblemente y se fue sentando lentamente.

El ojiazul al verlo incorporarse empezó a avanzar más rápido – ¡Blaine! – el moreno levantó la mirada y vio a su novio con la pequeña en sus brazos, se puso de pie y corrió hacia ellos.

\- ¡Lexy! Mi princesa – la niña extendió sus brazos hacia él y el ojimiel la abrazó fuertemente – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, ¿tú estás bien? – el asintió - ¿Por qué ese hombre te pegó? – dijo acariciando los golpes que tenía en el rostro.

\- Eso no importa cariño, lo único que importa es que estés bien – Lexy se abrazó a él – De pronto sintió al castaño abrazarlos y lo miró angustiado.

\- Lo lamento tanto Blaine, te prometí que iba a cuidarte y no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño – recorrió con sus dedos las marcas en la cara del hombre que amaba.

\- No podías saberlo. – puso su mano sobre la del castaño – Todo está bien ahora Kurt, ya terminó. Todo terminó.

\- Te amo – se acercó con cuidado a los labios del ojimiel y lo besó suavemente.

* * *

.

.

**_¿Qué creen que ocurra ahora? _**

_._

_Estamos a 1 capítulo para el final. _

_Gracias por todo su apoyo e increíbles palabras. Jamás me cansaré de decirles que me motivan para seguir escribiendo. _


	23. Cap 23: Familia

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Un agradecimiento enorme a cada una/o de ustedes por sus increíbles comentarios, por el apoyo, favoritos y demás.

Me siento feliz de haber conseguido que se envolvieran en cada capítulo y sintieran y vivieran todas las emociones de principio a fin.

Disfruten de esta última actualización =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**"****Familia"**

* * *

.

La policía llego al lugar para hacer las investigaciones y al ver que el hombre en el suelo todavía estaba vivo llamaron de inmediato a una ambulancia.

Blaine se tensó al saber que aquella persona que tanto daño le hizo seguía con vida, pero en cierto modo daba gracias, porque sabía que no hubiera podido cargar con una muerte en su conciencia. Kurt se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba y lo abrazó con fuerza y protectoramente – tú no disparaste, fue él – le dijo para calmarlo.

\- Pero yo empujé el arma.

\- Aún así, si hubiese muerto, no hubiera sido tu culpa.

\- Prefiero que las cosas sean así, es que yo…

\- Tranquilo Blaine, entiendo – le dio un beso en la frente.

Gus tomó las declaraciones del ojiazul y le indicó al moreno que podía acercarse en cualquier momento a la comisaría a hacer las denuncias pertinentes en contra de su esposo, si así él lo quisiese.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del ojimiel y enterró su cara en el pecho de su novio – tienes que denunciarlo Blaine, pero voy a estar a tu lado.

\- Lo haré, sólo espero que esto sea el fin de todo.

\- Lo será, ya es tiempo de que seas feliz sin que nada te atormente – le acarició los rizos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El amanecer llegaba y luego de que Blaine se quedara dormido finalmente, Kurt estaba guardando en una caja las pocas cosas que se salvaron tras el terrible incendio. Una parte del escritorio estaba quemado y empezó a tratar de abrirlo desesperado para recuperar las cartas, luego de un gran esfuerzo lo logró.

Dentro del cajón habían unas fotos y varios documentos que guardó sin revisarlos. Por varios segundos se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que algo lo hizo regresar a la realidad, era su hijo llorando amargamente, volteó y lo vio arrodillado entre las cenizas. Su corazón se estrujó por completo, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba para él que la oficina de su padre se hubiera quemado, ya que ese era el único recuerdo que le quedaba y al que Joss se aferraba.

Se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza – tranquilo hijo, entiendo que esto no es fácil.

\- Lo extraño papá, lo extraño mucho.

\- Lo sé, yo también lo extraño.

\- Eran sus cosas y ya no queda nada – sollozó.

\- Tal vez es una señal, ¿sabes? Joe no querría verte así, él quería que seas feliz, él nos quería felices a los tres. Quizá es tiempo de soltar los recuerdos dolorosos.

\- Pero yo lo extraño y no lo quiero olvidar.

\- Joss, tu papá vivirá siempre en tu corazón, te lo aseguro. Jamás vas a olvidarlo, ni yo tampoco – el niño lo miró y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Tú me amas, ¿verdad?

\- Eres mi hijo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo - lloraron juntos por todo lo que fue y lo que dejó de ser, liberándose de lo que los ataba y dejándolos libres para lo que tenían y lo que vendría.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Blaine se levantó al alba y salió de la casa, se fue a caminar, necesitaba pensar y despejarse. Cruzó por el parque y vio a Joseph sentado observando el cielo.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¿Blaine? ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

\- Salí a caminar. ¿Y tú?

\- Igual, el clima está hermoso, el sol brilla más que nunca, es simplemente un día precioso.

\- Lo es, eso es definitivo – contempló el paisaje por varios segundos – Joseph, gracias, eres un gran amigo y te debo mucho.

\- No me debes nada, los amigos están para ayudarse. Mereces ser feliz Blaine, mereces tener paz y tranquilidad.

Estaban hablando de varias cosas cuando el más alto interrumpió – Tengo que despedirme.

\- ¿Despedirte? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es hora de que me vaya.

\- ¿Qué te vayas? ¿A dónde?

\- De aquí, de este pueblo.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Porque todos tenemos un lugar al que pertenecemos y es hora de vaya a mi lugar, así como tú encontraste el tuyo aquí.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un par de días habían transcurrido, Lexy estaba sentada en el muelle con Joss y Kurt revisaba los sobres debatiéndose si debía esperar para dárselos a sus hijos en las épocas que correspondían o si debía hacerlo antes. Por primera vez leyó todas las inscripciones en los sobres, en una ocasión leyó algunos pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por su hijo.

Sonreía ligeramente con cada inscripción y de pronto se quedó congelado al leer uno en particular y cerró los ojos por varios minutos.

Blaine estaba sentado en el columpio colgado de la rama de un árbol fuera de la casa Hummel, desde ahí observaba a los pequeños conversando.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – el ojiazul preguntó acomodándole un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Totalmente, ahora sé que voy a estar bien siempre. Escuchaste lo que Gus dijo, por los cargos que levantamos y por el estado mental de Kevin, lo encerrarán en un sanatorio mental y no tiene posibilidad a salir – los dos se sonrieron – No me mires así Kurt.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Sé que los golpes en mi cara lucen mal, pero van a pasar, lo único que importa es que ustedes están bien y que estamos juntos. Finalmente ya no tengo que temer nunca más.

Kurt se acercó y lo besó – te amo Blaine – le sonrió – tengo una carta para ti.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Así es – se la entregó – voy con los niños.

El ojimiel miró con curiosidad el sobre y se puso pálido cuando leyó que la inscripción en el frente decía "PARA ÉL". Se levantó del columpio y se fue a sentar a la entrada de la casa para poder leer bien.

Abrió el sobre, sacó el papel, respiró varias veces y empezó la lectura…

_Al hombre a quien mi esposo ama._

_Si estás leyendo esto, debe ser cierto, él te ama sin lugar a dudas, porque si no, no te habría dado esta carta. Sólo espero que lo ames en la misma forma._

_Quise escribirte esta carta porque necesito decirte algo que es muy importante: me alegra que Kurt te haya encontrado._

_Me encantaría estar ahí para poder conocerte, aunque estoy seguro que eres una persona extraordinaria para que su corazón te haya elegido. ¿Sabes? creo que de algún modo encontraré la forma para estar a tu alrededor, al menos por un tiempo._

El sobre se la cayó de la mano y algo que no había notado antes sobresalía de éste, lo recogió y sacó una foto en donde estaban Kurt, con sus hijos y su esposo. Blaine se petrificó ante la imagen, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente al darse cuenta que el hombre de la foto era Joseph.

Recordó de pronto la forma en la que su amigo aparecía de la nada en cualquier momento, como le transmitía una paz que era difícil de explicar, la forma en la que se había ganado su confianza tan rápido y lo hacía sentir bien desde que lo conoció.

Y un último recuerdo llegó sobre sus palabras la última vez que conversaron, antes de la despedida.

**_\- Flashback -_**

* ¿Crees en los milagros y un poder superior?

* Alguien te envió a este lugar.

* Me refiero a que hubo una razón por la que llegaste aquí. Pudiste elegir quedarte en cualquier otro lugar, pero no, fue cuando el bus se detuvo en este pequeño pueblo que decidiste que era el lugar correcto.

* Estoy seguro que un ángel te trajo hasta aquí y el milagro está en que encontraste a una familia que te necesitaba y a la que tú también necesitabas.

**_\- Fin del Flashback -_**

Trató de calmarse para seguir leyendo, aunque las manos le temblaban ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

_Además de mi esposo y mis dos hermosos hijos, tú eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí porque lograste ser parte de ellos, lograste ser parte de mi familia._

_A mis pequeños cuídalos por favor, hazlos reír, abrázalos cuando lloren, defiéndelos, enséñales a diferenciar lo que está bien de lo que está mal. Pensar que estarás ahí para ellos, me da esperanza, me ayuda a sentirme mejor porque sé que te tendrán a su lado._

_A Kurt, recuérdale que debe disfrutar la vida y ayúdalo a hacerlo, él se dedica demasiado a todos y se olvida de sí mismo porque es el hombre más bueno y noble que vas a conocer. Tengo que decir que me alegra que junto a ti vuelva a sentir lo que es estar enamorado._

_Espero que Joss encuentre a alguien con quien volver a pescar y realizar actividades al aire libre._

_Espero que Lexy tenga a alguien que le ayude el día de su boda._

_Espero que Kurt tenga toda la felicidad que se merece._

_Realmente espero que mi familia vuelva a estar integrada, porque con mi enfermedad las cosas cambiaron y sé que mi partida los afectará mucho y va a causar un desequilibrio, sobre todo en Joss porque él es muy apegado a mí._

_Y tengo la fe de que todo eso y más lo van a tener en ti, porque no me cabe duda de que si estás con ellos, es porque los amas y juntos van a formar una nueva familia._

_Con amor,_

_Joe_

Blaine avanzó hacia donde estaban sentados Kurt con los niños conversando, cuando llegó al muelle el ojiazul se puso de pie enseguida, el ojimiel se aferró a él y éste lo envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los meses pasaron y los cuatro se habían vuelto muy unidos, la armonía estaba de regreso en el hogar Hummel. Blaine estaba sentado con Joss ayudándolo con una tarea, Lexy salía de bañarse y Kurt terminaba de preparar la comida.

\- ¿Cómo van con eso?

\- Ya terminamos papá.

\- Bien, entonces ve a lavarte las manos que la cena está lista.

Lexy empezó a colocar los platos y cuando Joss regresó la ayudó. Blaine estaba entrando en la cocina pero Kurt lo sujetó por la cintura - ¿a dónde vas? Trabajas todo el día y luego vienes a casa a ayudar a los niños con las tareas, tómate un descanso.

El moreno se giró dentro de los brazos de su novio para quedar de frente – tú también trabajas todo el día y vienes a hacer más cosas en casa, así es, pero me encanta.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine – se empezaron a besar. El ojimiel cruzó sus brazos por la nuca del castaño y lo retuvo prolongando el beso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentados en el sofá estaban los cuatro viendo una película, riendo y divirtiéndose. El tiempo pasó rápido y de pronto ya estaban los dos adultos acostando a los pequeños y luego se dirigieron a su habitación en donde empezaron a besarse – no puedo creer que mañana cumpliremos tres años de habernos casado – dijo el castaño emocionado.

\- Han sido tres hermosos años – susurró el ojimiel antes de empezar a besar el cuello de su esposo.

Blaine se despertó en la madrugada, contempló al amor de su vida dormido y le dio un beso suave en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama, fue a ver a los niños, estaban profundamente dormidos. Se dirigió a la sala y empezó a mirar las fotos de los cuatro que adornaban el hogar y sonrió.

Nunca se imaginó que podría tener esa vida tranquila, llena de armonía, paz y sobretodo amor. Iba a cumplir tres años de matrimonio junto a un hombre maravilloso que lo hacía inmensamente feliz, tenía dos niños hermosos a los que amaba con locura y a un tercero en camino, que llevaba su sangre por insistencia del ojiazul.

A veces se le iba el sueño y le gustaba ver las fotos y videos familiares, así que tomó el álbum de fotografías y disfrutó recordando cada momento vivido.

Fue a buscar la carta que Joseph le había escrito, de vez en cuando le gusta volver a leerla. Una vez que terminó, sacó la foto del sobre y la observó con una sonrisa. Decidió que quería pegarla en la tapa del álbum, así que la volteó para ponerle goma y se percató de algo que nunca había visto antes y que lo hizo sonreír enormemente y sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo.

En la parte posterior, justo en el centro estaba escrito "Ahora ellos son tu familia".

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
